


Turning of Tides

by Kitsune804



Series: Turning of Tides [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/M, Flirting, Original Character(s), Percy Jackson has a Twin, Prophecy, Quests, Slow Burn, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 92,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune804/pseuds/Kitsune804
Summary: Percy has a twin sister. Separated at birth an unknowing the other exists until they arrive at Camp Half-Blood and are sent on a quest. She has to decide if her past changes her future.Multiple Love InterestsMinimal Major Plot Changes
Series: Turning of Tides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

Nerissa Jackson... if she wasn't a girl I doubt you could tell the difference in appearances, she has the same tan skin, the mischievous smirk, and the jet black hair. Percy and Nerissa were twins, both children of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, God of the Sea. When the two were born, their parents couldn't have been happier, however when the Gods became angry for Poseidon neglecting his duties the God left his love and children to appease them. However the Sea God was distraught from not being allowed to interact with his kids like he wanted to, so when the day came that the Council had found out about Zeus's daughter, Thalia, a fight arose resulting in the Gods knowing that a mortal woman gave birth because of Poseidon.

The King of the Gods was outraged and try as he might, Poseidon could not take it back. So Poseidon allowed the council to believe he had one child, a daughter named Nerissa. Zeus attempted to have both the mortal and the child killed, but Hera stopped him. As she so delicately put, he was in no position to pass judgement for siring a child. The council decided to see this daughter before passing judgement on her fate whilst the mortal could not be blamed and therefore was spared. With a heavy heart, Poseidon went to Sally Jackson and told her of what he had done. She wept for hours begging for any other way but eventually resigned to place her faith that he would protect their daughter, unbeknownst to her he was unsure if she would be allowed to live or die after this day. Poseidon looked at Sally as she said goodbye to her year old daughter and placed Nerissa is his arms.

Arriving at Mount Olympus Poseidon hesitated at the sealed doors to the throne room. Looking down and the child he created and hoped she would survive this. With a final breathe he opened the doors carrying in his daughter for the Council to see. Unexpected to all in the room, including Zeus, one look at the sweet eyes of the baby and each god and goddess felt no anger. Apollo and Aphrodite had stopped their bickering as soon as the doors opened and with one look at the child each had soft smiles on their faces, Ares had stopped sharpening his axe and looked on with a smirk at the bundled baby, Dionysus and Demeter did not complain completely enraptured with the peace in her eyes. Athena though stoic relaxed in her chair remaining silent which was all the approval needed. Aphrodite gasped and cooed at the young girl prompting a giggle from the baby which left smiles on all of the Gods faces except Ares, Zeus, and Athena. Hephaestus was grinning from ear to ear and the first to speak.

"We can't hurt this child; she's innocent in all of this." He pleaded.

"Regardless she could be a threat. What happens if one of you plots to kill my daughter? Then this sea-spawn will become the child of the prophecy! We have to do something even if we don't eliminate the child." Zeus yelled.

"I will not allow you to hurt my daughter; she is my responsibility. We both broke the oath. Your child, as well as mine, could either save or destroy us but we won't know for sure. Would you agree to allow her to stop aging the day before her 16th birthday, granting her immortality so we can be sure she will not be a threat? My wife, although upset with me, is ready to accept her under our roof." Poseidon reasoned. He had been thinking of this plan since he accidentally brought his child up in the argument with the others and was quite sure it would work, at least he hoped it would.

"What would we do with her until then? She can't just exist in the mortal world this young; she'll become a target for every monster there is.. "Artemis said looking at the baby.

"I say we-" Zeus began.

"She will be raised here on Olympus. As well as with her father Poseidon in Atlantis, and her mother will be told she was killed. We will train her to become an Olympian, not a demigod; she will not be the child of the prophecy." Hera interrupted him with a firm look that said there would be no more discussing it. After all, Zeus was in no position to piss off Hera.

"Very well, but we all will have the domain to train her as we see fit. Is that clear?" The King of Gods said specifically looking at Poseidon.

"I will agree to that, but if I believe any one of you are overstepping your bounds, I will not hesitate to remove Nerissa immediately." Poseidon declared looking at Zeus then Ares.

"You will no-"

"Agreed. Now take your daughter and leave, all of you are dismissed. My husband and I have things to discuss." Hera said cutting off Zeus's protest.

Everyone had left, but for the next few days there were storms across the country, and only the Gods on the Olympian Council knew what that meant. The weather seemed sadly fitting for when Poseidon was forced to tell Sally that her daughter was gone. At that moment, no amount of thunder from the storms could block out the mother's cry.

Amphitrite was not happy with Poseidon, but soon fell in love with the young girl. She never seemed to cry. Nerissa was always smiling and had such a peaceful aura encompassing her. She became a perfect fit in the royal family.


	2. Power

Three men came rushing at me, one to my right, one to my left, and another behind me. The one on my right attacked first slicing his sword where my head was before I quickly ducked into a crouched position. I swung my legs out knocking him to the ground using the hilt of the sword in my right hand to hit him in the head, knocking him out. To my left, one of the men tried to swing the flat of their sword to my back but I quickly turn and raise my shield. I push against him creating enough distance to use my shield to knock him out. I had forgotten about the last man as he had circled to my right and slashed with his sword causing me to wince as my shoulder now sported a large gash. Well that's gonna hurt my time for knocking out this idiot. I put distance between us by rolling to my left, cautious of my wounded shoulder. I quickly stood and prepared myself. Without a second thought he tried for my right arm, hoping to weaken my dominant side. Rookie. I blocked his blade with my own, and used a disarming technique my brother showed me last week. The man's sword fell from his hand and I raised my sword to his throat.

"Yield." The man said before he dissolved into mist like the unconscious men on the ground thanks to my instructor's magic. Clapping sounds from the stands as my mother, father, and instructor stand evaluating my training. 

"Our daughter is a natural! She will be the best warrior in Atlantis by the time she is ten." My father, Poseidon, boasted.

"That very well may be true but only time will tell. She did turn eight only last month, my lord." My instructor stated. This was my final test before I graduated to study with the other gods of the Olympian Council. I have been training since I could run: learning stamina, endurance, and strategy. We use the training arena for all of our warriors, having a dry land section as well as water in order to train all soldiers for land or sea attacks. Right now we sat in the dry arena and my instructor was using Atlantean magic to test my abilities, that's why I no longer felt pain in my arm. It was never real, no matter how much it felt like it happened.

"Well I am proud of my daughter but she needs to go freshen up before she goes to meet with Lady Athena." My mother Amphitrite spoke. She was my mother in everything but blood, you see I'm a demigod. My dad fell in love with a mortal woman and had me, but she died during childbirth. Amphitrite is my dad's immortal wife, and the woman who has raised me like her own along with my half-brother Triton ever since my dad brought me home. 

"Yes, mother. I'll ride back to the palace on Coral, if that's okay?" I asked my parents. Coral is my hippocampus, I've had her since my second birthday. She was about 6 months old when I got her but she's been big enough to ride since I was 4 and I try to take her riding every chance I get. You see since my family lives in Atlantis, we are completely surrounded by water except for certain buildings, but since Poseidon is my father the water never truly touches me unless I allow it. There is always a little pocket of air surrounding me providing me with an air supply since I don't naturally breathe water. My parents did give me a necklace with a pendant that allows me to have a tail and breathe water, but I don't use it much. It's not as natural to me as legs even though it's harder to get around without Coral. My family supports my decision, however, and will often use legs themselves whenever I'm around. 

"Of course you can. Just don't go too quickly, darling. We can't have you or anyone else getting hurt." My father said. I nodded in respect then quickly ran to the stables nearby. Eventually I was back into the water and swam the rest of the way until I got to Coral. As soon as I had her out of her stall and hopped on her back we rode to the palace. Whilst riding through the city several citizens bowed to me in greeting. I always waved back with a smile gracing my lips when I saw their happy expressions. Entering the royal stables I had a guard take Coral while I was escorted back to my chambers.

I had to get ready for my lessons with my Aunt Athena that would take place for the next month. Entering my room, I saw a few naiads packing a bag for me. Leaving them to it, I went to my restroom to freshen up. Once the naiads were done packing they helped me get ready. I exit my room with my hair done in tight ringlets instead of my natural straight hair and wearing a more appropriate light blue chiton that becomes darker as it reaches my feet. My mother always says that it brings out the blue in my eyes. Walking into the throne room I am greeted by my family.

"Princess, you look beautiful. Are you ready to go to Olympus?" My father asks me.

"Yes father, I am looking forward to learning more from Athena." I say to him truthfully, I walk to my mother and hug her goodbye as well as my older brother Triton. Once we finish I walk back to my father and hold his hand as we flash onto Olympus.

"Remember your manners, Nerissa. Your Uncle Zeus isn't always as kind as the people back home." My dad warned me. Nodding my head once we enter the throne room. He lets go of my hand and takes his seat at his throne while I walk ahead. Kneeling at Zeus's throne I wait for him to allow me to rise.

"Ah I see this one knows to show respect even at a young age. Obviously she doesn't inherit her father's barnacle brain." Zeus laughed at his own joke and I dislike him insulting my dad but I know better than to speak out. "Rise my niece. So you have finished your training in Atlantis, therefore you will be spending one month with each of the eleven Gods on this council as you have already been trained by your father. By your ninth birthday we will review your progress and see what course will be taken from there. Understood?" He asked me. 

"Yes Lord Zeus, I understand." I say softly.

"Good, now you will be training with Athena for the next month however you will be staying in our palace and my wife Hera has asked to be your guardian." He said shocking me. I actually loved my Aunt Hera, she was very nice and motherly towards me, making sure I acted and was treated as a princess.

"It will be an honor my lord and lady." I say while bowing to the both of them and grinning from ear to ear.

"Athena will stay behind and take you to her temple where your training will begin. This council is dismissed." He said and I already knew to be looking down and closing my eyes when all the Gods except Athena, Zeus, and Hera left.

"Come child. We will begin your studies immediately." The Goddess of Wisdom spoke without looking at me before she began to walk away. Quickly following her we exited the throne room and began walking the streets of Olympus. Although I love Atlantis, nothing can compare to the beauty of Olympus. It's a gorgeous summer day with a nice breeze so the streets are filled with Olympus's citizens. Although Athena walks past the smiling nymphs and minor gods and goddesses, I smile and nod my head to those who notice us receiving smiles and giggles back. Smells from vendors and flowers the nymphs tend to are almost overwhelming with how wonderful they are. Soon we reach her temple, a great structure made of marble supported with greek pillars. The double doors are made of a polished olive wood with celestial bronze owls on each. Lady Athena opens her door and looks back to me while holding it open.

"Are you ready to begin?" She asked me with a serious expression. I know I'm ready for this, to learn more than I ever could studying at home. I will become the best warrior, the best strategist, and the best hero the God's, or even the Fates have ever known.

"Yes." I say as I walk past her and through the doors. To my destiny.


	3. Trials and Training

Training is one of the most exhilarating things I will ever experienced, every month is different. Each of the gods and goddesses train me in all of their skills for a full month. August was spent with Athena, learning strategy of war and honing my wits further than even a child of Athena's own could master at this age. The first two weeks were acclimating to her form of study and allowing my reflexes and instincts to lead me to the most efficient solutions to different challenges or war time scenarios. During the final two weeks I was mastering every skill that Lady Athena showed me earning something incredible to happen on my last day with her.

"Thank you for all that you have taught me Lady Athena." I state to her, bowing low as I stood in the foyer of her temple.

"Although I still despise your father, perhaps the apple truly did fall far from the tree. I did not dislike our time together, dear Nerissa. I discussed it with your father and have offered to give you my blessing. He said he would leave the choice to you." She stated with a warm smile. When she said that I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I accept your most generous offer, Lady Athena."

She smiled down at me and I could feel the moment the blessing washed over me. Although m natural adrenaline was still high everything was easier to focus and process. My mind instantly sharper. I must have had a sufficient reaction as Lady Athena chuckled at me.

I almost went to hug her but then I realized that wasn't the smartest decision as Athena wasn't the most physical person anyhow. 

"Thank you, Lady Athena. I hope to see you again soon." I say bowing once more before turning to walk to Lady Demeter's temple.

"As do I. Make good use of that blessing I gave you and don't become as dense as your father." She quipped and closed the door before I even fully turned around. 

Next was Demeter, she was incredibly motherly despite everyone believing she only thinks of cereal and plants. At first, she was a bit to take in. Kind of like an enthusiastic grandmother you aren't used to so you don't want to ask for much. Although she soon grew on me when we both got used to each other and eventually I saw that she hoped to fill the hole in her heart left by her daughter growing up with her plants. She was a mother after all, she just kept losing Persephone to Hades. It grew to the point where Persephone would leave in the time she wasn't required to go back to the Underworld. Her daughter grew up and began loving this god that Demeter never wished her to have to be near and she feels almost as though she failed her.

Needless to say, that I grew an incredible liking to my Aunt Demeter and her to me as her niece. She taught me the secrets of agriculture, how to cultivate almost all living things. After the first week with her, Demeter knew our time was limited so she gave me her blessing allowing me to grow plants to perfection at a somewhat faster rate. While we gardened we talked about everything and I learned she was also goddess of sacred law and the cycle of life and death.

"You see darling being the goddess of agriculture allows me to create several cycles for the life of plants which is where my last domain comes into place. Every plant has a beginning and an end." She tells me while we tend to the ears of corn.

"I think I get it, like how every plant starts as a seed, to become a sapling, then a plant. After we harvest it, it dies, but then a new life grows to take its place." I say with a smile thinking about how we had only planted everything three weeks ago, and it's already in bloom, yet soon to die so the new crops can grow.

"Perfect, sweetie. You learn faster than Persephone did. She was always so optimistic about everything but very naive. She never understood why things had to die so new and stronger plants can grow back. Though, I suppose that's why she became the goddess of spring." Demeter states with a small smile on her face but a distant look in her eyes.

On the last day, Demeter gave me two cornucopias from our harvest, one for me and the other for my next teacher.

Hephaestus had teleported us off of Olympus as he did not live there any longer. His mother Hera disliked looking at his face apparently which made me upset that she could disown a child for something so petty. Anyway, we stayed at his forges which were absolutely marvelous, albeit slightly dangerous. He thought it would be smart if I had his blessing sooner rather than later as too many things could injure me in my current non-blessing state. After receiving his blessing everything around me was actually 10x better! I could comprehend so much more and my mind was able to go into overdrive looking at all the scraps. Also the heat was much more bearable. The weeks I spent with my uncle Hephaestus was so much fun and he loved teaching me all about automatons and weapons and welding. Engineering with the master mason was a phenomenal experience that I doubt anyone could beat. 

"Now Nerissa although I am sorry to see you go, I have a few gifts that will help you in your training as well as after. Some of these gifts I have given to the other members of the council so that they can train with you when the time is right. These are gifts not only from me but from others you will train with in the rest of this year. I don't think I have ever seen my whole family like something or someone as much as they do you. Ahem- I'm rambling, so what I want you to do is put your fingers like so," he takes his thumb and middle finger close together making an oval or circle shape and places his fingers between his lips. "Okay now you're gonna use your fingers and whistle just like this."

He whistles incredibly loudly, the kind that I've heard stable hands use back in Atlantis. I do as he says and it makes a slight noise. Hephaestus nods his head for me to try again and this time I'm able to produce a stronger sounding whistle. As soon as I'm done we hear a huge crash come from a little ways down an alcove of scrap metal and I get scared that one of Hephaestus's dangerous automatons has gotten loose again until I see a gorgeous wolf pup come bounding around the corner. He looked almost exactly like a real wolf and I would've thought he was if I hadn't been able to sense the machinery inside of him.

"Oh, my gods! You built me a wolf pup?" I exclaim in excitement and let the puppy run up to me as I pick him up.

"I did, he is programmed to be loyal only to you and will grow as you do. You are free to name him as you like."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell while giving my Uncle a hug after setting down my new present. Once he lets go, I think for a moment and realize the name is too obvious! "I'll name him lyko, for the wolf in ancient Greek!"

"An incredibly fitting name." He chuckles laughing at the simplicity. "Your next gifts are with Ares who is your next teacher, are you ready?" He asks me. I nod my head and grab lyko as soon we are transported to an arena where ares is setting up a few training exercises. One last hug is all Hephaestus gives before he vanishes.

Excuse my language. Ares is an incredible stubborn ass, but dang is he a good fighter. If I hadn't had Athena's blessing training would be five times more difficult. For Hades' sake I'm only 8 and I know I'm years beyond any average 8 year old, I basically have the abilities of a 13 year old at minimum. So my trainers have said. He pushed me harder than anyone else ever has. Ares doesn't treat me like the princess that my title says I am, he treats me like the warrior I know I am and I love it. For the first two weeks I couldn't feel my arms or legs and of course that didn't deter him from making me run drill after drill from dusk til dawn. After I regained a semblance of feeling we began weapons training. He tested me and determined I was best with sword and shield so we began with that. These were some of the presents that Ares requested that Hephaestus made me. The sword was made of a metal I knew to be celestial bronze, it was the most common material used to forge weapons of the Greeks yet there was a different type of metal that seemed to be gold but not quite and I couldn't recall identifying it in my time with the mason. In the bronze, it had the word ákra engraved, meaning biter. It's hilt was bound in celestial bronze bound by black leather for its grip. What was striking about it was the wolf's head molded at the end of the hilt. Only when I saw it did it click, Lyko hadn't looked like an average wolf for a reason, he was to be much larger because he was an automaton of a dire wolf. The creature was one that I saw in a book while studying with Athena, yet she told me they came to be extinct in the early years of humanity. 

"Ah so I see it has finally clicked, yes the creature I have chosen to adorn your sword is the infamous dire wolf. These were fearsome creatures intelligent beyond belief. They knew how to pick fights they could win and were more loyal than any other breed. I feel that this animal would be perfect as your symbol, as every Princess needs." He adds with a smirk while handing me a shield. It had the dire wolf in the center with its teeth bared as though it could leap from the shield and rip your throat out in a heartbeat. Needless to say I loved it. Hey I may be an 8 year old but that doesn't mean I love crowns and gowns... all the time. Speaking of, Aphrodite had chosen that time to pop up for a visit materializing in a puff of perfume. She looked at me and smiled then glanced at Ares when her eyes widened and she snapped her head back towards me. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NIECE!" Aphrodite yelled smacking Ares on the arm harshly. "She looks as though she hasn't seen a mirror in two weeks!" I couldn't have looked that bad could I? It is true though, this time I've been with Ares I haven't exactly been to concerned about my appearance other than making sure it didn't get in the way of training. 

"She's a warrior, darling, not a beauty pageant contestant. We've been training, and a sword doesn't care if you wear blush or not." Ares says to her upset that she interrupted our training. This conversation will not go well.

"Excuse me, darling. I guess my entire domain is irrelevant because all you seem to care about is your WEAPONS AND FIGHTING!" She begins only to become louder and louder with extreme venom in every syllable. Ares looked like a deer caught in headlights and tried to defend himself but oh no she wasn't done yet. The yelling went on for what I guessed to be about thirty minutes and after five I had just gone back to practicing with my new sword and shield throughout the training course and against a dummy. While fiddling with them I found out that the sword turned into a gorgeous ring with a blue sapphire, the dire wolf engraved into the band on either side of the gem (A/N: Think of a class ring... but more stylish and subtle.) and the shield retracts into a silver watch. Following my discovery I may or may not have shouted "COOL!" which led Aphrodite to stop yelling and them both to look over at me noticing me staring at the ring and watch.

"Well, it seems as though you've figured that bit out on your own, impressive. And Aphrodite I didn't mean that you weren't important, just that it's in my priorities to make sure my little cousin can defend herself. That's our job, to train her, so she has the best chance at anything the fates throw at her." Ares said with the most compassion I believe I have ever seen him have.

"You make a good point. Very well, but my darling Nerissa once you come to live with me you will most definitely not be allowed to look the way you do. Now you two go back to training, I'll come and get you in two months after you've trained with Artemis and Apollo." The goddess of love told me. I nodded and bowed my head as she departed. For the next two weeks I learned how to command an army, identify and improvise battle strategies, and I've almost perfected use of my sword, shield, and a spear. On the final day Ares gave me these dog tags as a farewell present. On one tag's side, it said Nerissa Jackson and the other said Princess of Olympus. When I asked him what it meant he said I'll understand soon. We had been in the woods training that day and soon we heard the sound of a hunter's horn being blown. I was to train with Artemis first with Apollo here and there since they were twins.

I was in a tent in the Hunt's camp changing into my new attire for the next month. It was now January and with the cold weather I was dressed in a silver thermal jacket with a long sleeve gray shirt underneath, my pants were gray camouflage to blend in with the snow that's begun to grace the ground and trees. My raven hair was freshly washed and brushed back into a french braid that reached the small of my back. There was a piece of jewelry next to my clothes, it seemed to look like the tiara I noticed one of the girls had on, I think her name was Zoe. I knew that Artemis wore one as well. Placing it on my head I walked out of the tent to see the girls going about to set up their camp. Zoe was waiting for me outside my tent, she was incredibly beautiful with black hair and tanned skin. Her eyes seemed to shine like the stars but had something else in them that I've seen too much for my liking: someone betrayed her. It was something I saw in several of the girl's eyes when I was introduced. Zoe looked at my attire stopping at the tiara then smirked, nodding her head she signaled for me to follow her as we walked across the camp to Artemis's tent. Walking inside we sat down in front of the auburn haired goddess, she had taken the form of a 16 year old girl since my arrival.

"That outfit suits you. Maybe I can even convince you to stay after our two months are up," Artemis spoke with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Artemis. Unfortunately I don't think so. I'll let you know if I change my mind. Also, if you don't mind me asking, why was this tiara with my clothes?" I question touching my fingers to the cool metal resting on my head.

"All will be explained to you in time, for now, we will discuss your role in my hunt and how your training will go. It's my understanding you have a dire wolf automaton, correct?" She asks to which I nod my head thinking of Lyko who was back in the tent I had changed inside. "Very good, he will be part of your training as well, you see we have gray wolves in our hunt. While we teach you how my hunters work together and train you in archery, I'd like for Lyko to get used to our wolves."

"I haven't had the chance to see how he reacts around other animals, but if that's what you think is best, I suppose everything should be alright," I say hesitantly. I'm worried for all the wolves safety should my dire wolf not react well.

"Thank you, Nerissa. Now follow me, and I'll show you around the camp, the girls should have set everything up by now."

We walked outside of the tent and I saw two tents on the other side of the common grounds where the fire was set up. The gray tent on the left had several younger hunters going in and out of it while the older fighters seemed to live in the tent on the right. To the right of us there was another tent that looked a good bit larger, the flaps were pulled to the side so I could see that the inside was bigger than the outside. It was fashioned with tables so I assumed it's where we will be eating. And to the left was the training grounds where all weapons and dummies were stored. Everything was placed in a large circle which made navigating incredibly easy. During the tour Artemis told me I would be staying in the tent with the younger girls of ages 5-12, some of them were still aging as they haven't taken the full oath yet. 

I became great friends with my new tent mates over the next month, training with them was fun and I did soon find out one of the meaning for my tiara. You see apparently children of Poseidon were cursed at archery eons ago because of a demigod who misused his skills and hurt someone, Artemis didn't give me the whole story and neither would Apollo when he visited. So the tiara allowed Artemis's blessing to grace me with skills in archery so nobody would go mentally insane trying to teach me basics. Several hunts had occurred while I was with them and me and Lyko fit in incredibly well despite my age and not being an actual Huntress. We had defeated a good number of vampousi in Virginia, then a manticore in Pennsylvania, and two different instances of cyclopes in Wisconsin. Although in Wisconsin I had gotten severely injured and Apollo determined I should stay at his temple and learn healing for the the remaining three weeks. Artemis reluctantly agreed and so he flew us to Olympus via his sun chariot, which I did have to admit was amazing. Those three weeks I continued practicing archery with him, almost managing to get a bullseye a few times with my new present: A gorgeous silver bow and a quiver of arrows that were incredibly difficult to break as they were infused with stygian iron allowing them to kill just about every monster there is. Apollo taught me different methods of healing and although it wasn't my strong suit it was good to learn from the god of medicine, he even gave me his blessing in music after hearing me sing one day before bed and said I hardly needed a blessing but he'd give it anyway. Three weeks flew by and eventually Aphrodite arrived and whisked me away as soon as I said goodbye and thanked Apollo.

Once we arrived at her temple I marveled at how gorgeous the interior decorating was. It truly was fit for a goddess and I looked forward to living here for the next month. She has been one of my favorite Aunts since I met her. She always gave me the best presents and said I was as beautiful as any child of hers. Two minutes after arriving she walked me down the hallway and into my temporary bedroom. It took my breath away, the ground was marble throughout the entire room, I had a queen sized four poster bed, coffered ceiling, a walk in closet on the same wall as my bed where as on the opposite wall was an en suite bathroom. On the far wall from the entrance I saw a balcony and quickly walked over to see we were one of the highest temples on Olympus. I could see as far as the entrance and as I took in the view I saw it was even prettier than Atlantis. It hurt for me to think that of my home but every time I was on Olympus I felt more at home than I did anywhere else. 

"Okay my darling enough gazing, I want you to change out of those hunter clothes and wash everything while I get some clothes ready for you. We have much to do, this evening we will be going to dinner with Zeus, Hera, and Hermes. They haven't seen you since your birthday and wish to see your progress."

"Alright well, I guess I'll go shower then," I say to her and walk into the gorgeous bathroom. I quickly took a shower, well as quick as you can because I found out a shower made for the gods doesn't run out of hot water. After cleaning up, I exit the bathroom to find Aphrodite sitting on my blue and gold comforter. 

"Let's see, I do love you in blue but why don't we try a traditional gold and white chiton with gold sandals?" She says more to herself than me. Instantly I'm in a flowing white dress with gold cord wrapping the waist and the straps going over my shoulders. "Yes that will do nicely, now let's curl and pin your hair."

For the next month I was trained to speak, dress, and act as a Princess to Olympian standards rather than Atlantian ones. I had met so many gods, goddesses, and nymphs through dinners and parties, there was a surprising amount of politics. After that first dinner with Zeus and Hera they were excited to see my progress and I learned I'd be staying with them next.

Zeus decided that when I was introduced on Olympus to others I would be the Princess of Olympus. My aura was already incredibly powerful from being the daughter of Poseidon and possessing blessings from almost half the Olympian Council so nobody would question my position. I felt a little upset that I actually hadn't heard from my mother or father since arriving on Olympus to begin my training. Maybe they've just been caught up with politics down in Atlantis but still, I'm supposed to be the princess of Atlantis not Olympus, right? I wonder what they thought about this.

"Darling you're distracted again. Are you thinking of your father?" My Aunt Aphrodite asked me as we were walking through the market looking at the flowers all the nymphs were growing.

"Yes, I just don't understand why they haven't tried to reach out at all. I mean we told Hermes to tell my parents I missed them when Zeus said to let everyone know of my title of Princess of Olympus when he had dinner with us. Maybe they didn't realize I was saying to get in touch soon?" I ask hopefully while looking at a gorgeous sea green orchid. 

"Perhaps, although it could be more than that," Aphrodite says absently, instantly tensing as though realizing she shouldn't have said that. Strange. My aunt never misses a chance to gossip unless she really doesn't want me to know. "I mean there's probably just so much going on. Of course they miss you." She states quickly then moves to another stall down the street selling fabrics. I make a note to ask Hera or Zeus; gods know they never miss a chance to call out others short comings. Including each other.

That evening we were sitting in the dining room speaking of what we saw at the market when Aphrodite soon became serious. "My darling Nerissa, you have thrived so well on Olympus for someone your age, and I've enjoyed having you here as though you were my daughter but I'd like to give you a few gifts if that's alright?" She suggests with a smile.

"Aunt Aphrodite, you've already given me so much. And I have loved every moment learning from you and being here. There's responsibility in having domain over love and beauty. I'd love to have more from you, but I want you to know you don't have to." I say with as much gratitude as I can convey in my voice.

"I want to, it's so great having a little girl I can spoil. You're my little princess. Now as for your gifts I convinced Festus to cook up something special." Pulling out a gorgeous tiara on a silver satin pillow. The tiara was captivating, it almost seemed ever changing. I couldn't discern the color of the gem in the middle just like Aphrodite's kaleidoscope eyes. The metal was incredibly ornate with silver and gold framing the gem. "Now you know how my power's work, people see what is in their mind as beautiful when they see me, or they believe what I want them to see. The same applies for this gem, and if you'll allow me to give you my blessing you will have the power to change your clothes at will and control the color of this gem in your tiara. It will also allow your hair to never tangle and you can never get a pimple so there's those bonuses." She giggles with a wink.

"This is unbelievable Aunt Aphrodite; I can't thank you enough. It's incredible!" I squeal quickly getting up to give her a hug. I soon feel a rush of warmth and the smell of perfume wash over me as she places the tiara on my head. I look at Aphrodite smiling and gasp as I can also see her aura now, it's pink meaning love and affection. She taught me aura colors and their meanings a little while ago, and I suppose this is why. "Thank you, aunt Aphrodite. These gifts are amazing." 

"Believe it, my little princess. Now it's time for bed; you get to go to see Zeus and Hera tomorrow." We walk towards my room, and I decide to test out my powers and change into my favorite pajamas, sea green silk button up shirt and shorts.

"Well done!" Aphrodite squeals. "Now off to bed! Sweet dreams, Nerissa. I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that I slip into a peaceful slumber and can't wait to train with the King and Queen of the gods.


	4. Rumors

I wake up to the sun shining throughout my room in Aphrodite's temple, the light casting a beautiful gold on the walls. Hopefully when I move in with my Uncle Zeus and Aunt Hera my room will be just as beautiful. I still have another few gods to train with, Hermes, Dionysus, and since I already trained with my dad, Poseidon, I am to have lessons from Hestia. Walking to my balcony I open the french doors and a warm breeze begins to flow into my room. A knock on my door brings me off the balcony, opening my door to see Aphrodite already dressed and ready to leave. 

"Good morning sweetie, I'm afraid you'll have to get ready quickly so you can enjoy breakfast before we are off to see Lord Zeus. You go on and shower while I pick you something to wear." The goddess of love says to me. I walk into the bathroom closing the door behind me before showering, humming a random tune as I go. Soon I'm fresh and smelling like cherry blossoms. Drying off, I slip on my bathrobe before brushing my teeth. While looking at my reflection in the mirror I notice that Aphrodite's blessing had two effects on me. My hair was still jet black but it was less unruly, falling in waves down my back and reaching my waist. The other difference being my eyes, they weren't sea green anymore. It was similar to what I see in Aphrodite's eyes, they're changing color. It's like they are deciding between my natural color and a sky blue so I decided to see if I'm able to have them stay the light shade of blue. To my surprise, they responded almost instantly becoming the desired pale blue. An idea came to my mind and I concentrated on my hair realizing that being the daughter of Poseidon and having the blessing of Aphrodite would be enough to instantly dry my hair. Content in my new discoveries I begin to enter the bedroom and see a lovely white chiton on my bed, laying next to it was a sky blue cape as it was rather cold during these months and my tiara rested next to the cape. Placing everything on I exit my room to see Lyko lying outside my door and followed me to the dining room where I catch the smell of bacon and wild berry muffins, my favorite. Aphrodite looks up from the magazine she held and smiles at my appearance.

"You look gorgeous, and I like the new eye color." She says but something tells me there was a double meaning, as though I proved a suspicion of hers by changing my eye color, brushing it aside I take a seat at the table and begin to eat. Twenty minutes later we are finished and leave the house, walking the streets of Olympus. Lyko starts getting excited running ahead just to run back again, as though telling us to hurry along. Arriving at the throne room I wait for Aphrodite to enter and be seated before I enter, something I learned long ago. Bowing before Zeus I waited as he gave me the signal to rise. He glanced at my appearance stopping at my eye color and smirked to himself.

"Well, that's new. Tell me why did you change your eye color?" He asks me gently.

"It is a new gift from Lady Aphrodite. When I discovered the new color I believed it was time for a change. Should I change them back?" I asked him nervously, honestly, I really thought the new color suits me. A little better than my father's color which hurt me but it's not as though he was around to ask or be able to see it anyway. Apparently, King Zeus had the same thought. That's when I realized the color looked strikingly similar to his own, causing me to blush and look down.

"I think this color looks better on you, more regal. Befitting of the new Princess of Olympus." He says with a chuckle. I see him glance over to his wife Hera who nods in confirmation. 

"I agree, it makes you look very beautiful." Lady Hera says and rises from her throne. Walking over to me I bow my head in respect and look towards my feet... okay so half in respect and the other half from being nervous. She's not tall in her current form, only about 5'4" but still much taller than me. Taking her hand she lifts my chin gently and studies my face. "If only I could have a daughter as beautiful as you are. So strong and respectful, we are going to have such a wonderful time while you stay with us. Would you like to see our temple where you will be staying?" She asks me sweetly, nodding my head she grabs my hand and takes me to the door of the throne room. Looking back I see Zeus nod his head signaling he would catch up with us later. Aphrodite waves goodbye and turns toward King Zeus as they began speaking in a hushed but obviously serious matter. I turn around as to not face plant in front of Queen Hera or any other deity for that matter as we walk back through the streets of Olympus.

After about two minutes of walking, I see a large palace where the pillars are ordained with carvings of peacocks and lighting bolts, an incredibly strange combination but it was able to form one of the most exquisite palaces I could ever fathom. A giggle comes from Hera and I realize my expression must have been one of pure awe. As my cheeks blush we begin to walk inside, there were anemoi and nymphs running around doing small chores here and there. Walking into the entrance there was a glorious marble grand staircase that led to the second floor. After ascending the stairs we walk down a few hallways until we were in what I assume is the North Wing where the main bedrooms are. My room was the second door on the right and as I walk in my mouth fell open from the pure beauty of it. Expenses were not a concern as it seemed I had a living area, an en suite restroom which also contained a walk in closet. Although it was most of the things I had in Aunt Aphrodite's home here it was on a much grander scale. there were steps to a large four poster king sized bed lay against the wall to my right. The bathroom was through two french doors straight ahead of the main entrance. A sofa, two armchairs, and an armoire were placed to our right. Everything was decorated in whites and golds with images of crowns and peacocks and lightning bolts.

"Do you like everything? I was so excited that you were coming I wanted you to have all the best things. I hardly get the chance to spoil anyone." Hera said while I walked into the room turning around and marvel at her and Zeus's generosity.

"I love all of it. If this is my room I may never want to leave, it's all breathtaking!" I say looking back to Aunt Hera with the largest smile I've ever had.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to hear it. Perhaps maybe after your training, we could see about you staying more often. We'll have plenty of time to discuss that so let's go on downstairs and I'll show you around and tell you everything you'll be learning with us." She said while taking my hand and leading me back downstairs.

We talked for several hours and I met several different servants. Hera and I discuss how I'm to continue my lessons on etiquette as well as basic schooling subjects. Whereas, when I am with Zeus, I will be learning to rule, studying all that goes into being the King of the gods. King Zeus returned around the time dinner was to be served and asked that I leave to wash up while he discussed a few matters with his wife. I nod my head and leave the study we are in, halfway closing the door on my way out. Something compels me to stay, however, so against my better judgment I do. Listening in on the conversation I hear something that I truly wish I didn't.

"After you and Nerissa left the throne room Aphrodite told me something I previously thought I'd be happy to hear. Her gossiping has discovered Poseidon is soon to cut ties with his daughter in order to not have anyone question Triton's place in his line of succession. Many nobles believe that when we grant her immortality, she should be the first in line for his crown." Zeus states in a hushed tone.

"How can he do something like that based on a rumor of a few Lords in Atlantis. Nerissa has earned the favor of almost every Olympian, and he still thinks it's in his best interest to disown her because of rumors for a change in his line of succession? Can we do anything?" Hera asks him hushed but upset. I can't believe this, my mother and father would never do this. Yet, they haven't reached out what-so-ever, and I know that Triton had been nervous in the past year about him being the prince but was I really the cause of it?

"I mean it is his realm, I don't think we can do anything to change his decision. Even if we gave him advice he'd never listen to it. Perhaps there's another solution, I've been thinking for a while... Nerissa is an incredibly gifted girl maybe we can..." Zeus was saying but I had already begun running away, my mind too absorbed in the fact that my father could betray me like that. Running straight through the front door I don't stop running until I've ended at the elevator doors to leave Olympus. Deciding this is exactly what I need, I enter the elevator and leave the home of the Gods in order to clear my head. I'll return soon, but I need to figure out just how it's so easy for the Gods to use me because I'm a demigod. Can I really trust them?


	5. Friends, Foes, and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerissa meets new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Just one or two chapters and things finally begin to pick up!

The elevator doors open and as soon as I step out, I take in my surroundings. Father... Poseidon? Ugh- HE only ever brought me to the mortal world a handful of times, but I know exactly to act like a regular person. Realizing I'm still in my chiton and cloak I walk into a restroom to change my clothing. I create a black skater skirt and black tights paired with nude booties and a white long sleeved collared shirt under a light blue sweater. Having known it was snowing in New York I visualize a sky blue winter coat and silver gloves. My hair falls from under the coat cascading down my back as I free the raven locks. I walk out of the restroom, and I continue walking until I exit the building. I'm weaving through the hundreds of people in New York on the sidewalk. Stopping at a news stand I see a little map telling of all the tourist places across the city, I wonder where I could go to think and decide on Central Park. After I've memorized the directions, I begin to walk a few streets down. The park is just one street away when I come across a coffee shop that has a sign for the world's best hot chocolate. I absolutely LOVE hot chocolate; it's one of my favorite drinks in the world! Going into the shop, I see a couple of people but not as busy as I'd imagine. Looking around I watch to see how everyone acts, I may know how to act like a mortal, but I've never been in a cafe or had to order in one. A girl my age with platinum hair, almost looking silver comes up to me.

"Why are you watching everyone like that? You look too serious." She says to me.

"Oh I didn't mean to look too serious, I was just deciding if I wanted hot chocolate or not." I lie to her, I mean what am I supposed to say? I'm a demigod, and this is my first time alone in the mortal world because I live with gods and goddesses. Yeah, that'd go over well.

"Well, my daddy was just about to order me a hot chocolate too! Come on I'll introduce you!" Before she'd even finished her sentence, she's taking my hand and dragging me to a tall man in the middle of the line. "Daddy, daddy! Look I've made a new friend!"

Her dad looks at this little girl and gives a chuckle almost as if he's used to her always introducing her to a million 'new friends'. Looking over to me, "Hey there, my name is Jeff. I'm Allora's dad. What's your name?" he says.

"Uhh.. my name is Nerissa," I tell him not really comfortable with these two strangers yet.

"Daddy, Nerissa likes hot chocolate just like me! Can you order her some?" The platinum haired girl, Allora, pleads.

"It's ok. I have my own money I can just order my own." I tell him hoping that I could just slip away soon, I liked these people already, but I would most likely never see these people again in my life. In another life maybe Allora and I could be best friends but she's a mortal, I'd never try to endanger someone else's life so I could actually have a friend.

"Well, where are your parents? Are they not here with you?" Mr. Jeff asked surprised. Uh oh.

"Oh, my dad is just in the bathroom and gave me the money to go ahead and let me buy my drink." I tell him maybe a little too quickly because he nods his head skeptically before saying, "Okay, well I'll tell you what. I'll go ahead and buy you a hot chocolate, and you and Allora can hang out til your dad gets back. We're waiting on Allora's mom anyhow." 

Before I even had time to protest he's already turned around and ordered two hot chocolates and two other drinks, for him and his wife I'm assuming. Allora and I begin talking as I wait for an opening to slip away, I could easily lose them in the park if I could get there. I learned that they're from Montana and are here on vacation for two weeks. Soon a woman comes up to us and hugs Allora while giving Mr. Jeff a kiss.

"Kalyn, this is Nerissa. She's here with her father who went ahead to use the restroom while she ordered herself a hot chocolate. Allora had found her, and I think they've hit it off pretty well." Mr. Jeff says to us. 

"Well, Nerissa it's so great to see you. I'm just gonna grab Jeff real quick to talk about something. You and Allora can continue talking here." The nice woman says while they walk about 10 feet away, luckily, in the opposite direction of the exit.

Turning to Allora I tell her what I'm going to do, "Allora, I would love for us to be great friends but I'm really sorry I gotta go, and I can't tell you why. Maybe one day I'll see you again, I really wish things could've been different." I rush to tell her, sad I can never have normal friends my age.

"What are you talking about? I like you too! I wanna be best friends! We can be pen pals or something if you're worried about the distance?" She asked hopefully, but her seeing my expression was enough for her to realize I didn't have a choice in whatever this was. "Okay, I understand. Hopefully, I'll see you again, Nerissa."

"Goodbye, for now, Allora." And soon I'm clutching the hot chocolate and sneaking out the door before Allora's parents have even looked over. They were most definitely talking about how they didn't believe me and what they should do about me. Running and dodging people off the sidewalk and crosswalk on the street I make it into the park and run down a few paths before I climb a tree. I hadn't even had a chance to think about what was happening at home yet. But where even is home now? My dad is disowning me, even though I've done every little thing right for him. I've respected my elders, trained relentlessly, and been the perfect daughter. What did I do wrong? How could I have been betrayed by the Gods like this? Aphrodite and Zeus even lied to me for months as I'm sure other gods suspected what was going on too. Who could I actually trust? My thoughts are interrupted when I see four kids running through the trees and end up hiding behind a bench at the base of the tree I'm in. Curious about what they were running from I look at where they came from and saw two empousa looking around for the kids. Nobody around us has noticed what was happening because of the mist; I could see they were all exhausted, so I jumped down from the tree and landed in a crouch in front of the two teenagers and two kids. Activating my sword and shield, I ran to the monsters and quickly kill them both without a sweat. I turn around to see the shocked faces of the group I just saved. 

"Who are you?" The blonde boy asks, obviously the oldest. 

"A friend. I'm assuming y'all are demigods as well?" I ask them to which the girl with short black hair makes eye contact with the blonde boy before nodding at me.

"So you know you're a demigod? And by the looks of it, you're trained too? Who's your godly parent?" The blonde asks surprised.

"My name's Nerissa, I'm trained, and my lineage doesn't matter. Who are you four?" I ask bitterly since he brought up who I was related to. 

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. This is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. That's Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And the other one is Grover; he's our Satyr. We're going to Camp Half-Blood, is that where you're going too?" The black haired girl asks. She's a daughter of Zeus going to camp half-blood. Zeus cheated on Hera. That's going to spark lots of trouble which means I need to get back to Olympus right now. 

"No, I'm heading home now. Good luck getting there but I better be going." Quickly turning to leave I make it a good ten feet before something catches my wrist. 

"Wait, Nerissa, right?" Luke asks to which I nod. "When I asked about your lineage you got upset; the gods hurt you, didn't they? I know how you feel. Just a word of advice, be careful who you trust. Always look out for yourself, but if you need help, me, Thalia, and Annabeth we'll be here for you. We can be your family; Gods know nobody else will care about us." He tells me with determination and scorn in his eyes, he'd seen way too much in his life and he believes the gods are completely at fault. I'm not gonna say they're not, but they have so much to deal with, and I don't want to grow up with so much pain and resentment in my heart.

Nodding my head, I leave once more and don't stop until I'm in the lobby of the Empire State Building. Using Aphrodite's blessing, I allow my tiara to appear on my head and walk up to the man at the desk.

"600th floor please, for the Princess of Olympus," I tell him knowing he'd see my tiara and instantly know who I was. Nodding his head, he hands me a key and reminds me to use it after there are no mortals on the elevator. Nodding my head, I get on the elevator, and in no time I'm back on Olympus rushing to go back to Zeus and Hera's palace.


	6. Royal Decree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that the Gods are out of character and I apologize but trust me it needed to happen for later plot points. They're still psycho but they show kindness more in my story.

Taking a deep breath I steel my nerves, I'd only been absent for an hour or two, but I knew they'd be mad. I've never disobeyed anyone like this, especially not the two Gods are known for their temper tantrums. All I could do was tell them the truth and hope that they'll not kill me with a lightning bolt to the head. Maybe I could join the hunt with Lady Artemis; she did say she wanted me to join! Realizing I was just standing outside the door, I open it and walk into the foyer to see King Zeus pacing in front of the grand staircase while Queen Hera is yelling at a guard. The guard nods his head before turning towards the door, which I happened to be still standing in. 

"Your graces, I've found her," he says sheepishly. Instantly both of their heads snap toward the doorway I stand in while Hera runs to me wrapping me in her arms. Okay, this is so not what I was expecting. Zeus looks at me upset but I can tell he's relieved since a good bit of tension has dissipated from his face and shoulders.

"Nerissa, where did you go? We had almost every guard on Olympus searching for you," King Zeus scolded. I hung my head, but then I remembered he was the one who didn't tell me about my fath- I mean, Poseidon and his plans to disown me. 

"I heard. I heard you say Poseidon doesn't want me. But I don't care, if he can throw me away like that because I'm better than Triton, I don't want him to be my father. He can have his perfect little family, all I ever did was try and be the perfect daughter. But that was what got me into trouble, wasn't it? I'd rather be better without them then act like I was inferior and still call them a family." By this point I was crying, half from rage, but the other half from the realization that I couldn't do anything to change his opinion. I was going to lose the man I've ever known as father.

"Oh Nerissa, I wish you hadn't found out like that. Poseidon has always been an idiot, and he has made a great mistake by losing you." Hera said, holding me closer to herself. 

"It's true; my brother has never been the smart one of the family. I wanted to tell you tonight at dinner, darling. And I also wanted to discuss something else, which in light of recent saddening discoveries will possibly make a choice easier for you. We want you to stay on Olympus with us, and perhaps allow me and Hera to become your patrons. See we would be acting like your parents, you would become our ward. There was already a plan for you to become a goddess on the eve of your 16th birthday, for reasons the council cannot share. With your training, you will become a phenomenal goddess, and we would love to have you become like our daughter. We will bless you with our powers, I do not know if you will still retain your connection to Poseidon, should Barnacle Beard make the mistake of losing you, but our powers will be yours should you wish. You'd be our ward, but in every sense, you will be the new Princess." King Zeus stated. The King and Queen of the Gods were offering to take me into their home as one of their own? Was this why I'm to hold the title of Princess? Oh my Gods, of course, I'd say yes. The most powerful Gods want me, I'd have a home and a family. I'd be the most powerful demigod in history, and soon become a goddess, a deity stronger than Poseidon. All those who wronged me, I'll show them. 

"I would love to live here, to live with you two. You've shown me great kindness all my life. I'm ready to be the Princess of Olympus." I tell them with a great smile on my face, an identical one on Hera's face. She hugged me tightly, then stood to go to her husband who picked me up and the three of us hugged each other. Drying the tears on my face, I was happy for the change. I was home, and this was my family, my true family that wouldn't betray me.

I wait outside the doors of the throne room, waiting for my cue to enter. King Zeus had called an emergency meeting at my request to become a legitimate Princess as soon as possible, and my biological father would even be able to have an easier decision about whether or not I could still be his daughter. Why should I wait around for the verdict of a family deciding my fate when I had a better one that wanted me more? Two guards opened the doors, and I walk in the throne room seeing every seat occupied before me. I kneel before Zeus, but to everyone's surprise, I don't get up to bow before Poseidon which is what is expected of me as I should show my respect him as well. Instead, I kneel before my future mother, Hera. At both Hera and Zeus's signal, I rise and return to the middle of the throne room, not sparing a glance towards my biological father. 

"Now we have something important to discuss of our darling Nerissa, as you are all aware many deities have begun calling her Princess of Olympus at my command. We'd like to further her claim, but she has asked to announce the news herself for reasons that will come to light in just a moment. Nerissa, dear, go on." Zeus said gently but firmly, using his King's voice which I had already grown used to hearing.

"Thank you, King Zeus," I say before turning to the God of the Seas. "King Zeus and Queen Hera have agreed to take me into their home, and I'm to become their ward. I am to become the official Princess of Olympus in light of recent news from Atlantis. I will be disowned soon, and all my titles revoked seeing as I out perform the current 'Prince.' More of the nobles see it fit that I would be a better ruler, which you won't tolerate, which means you're going to disown me from this family. Isn't that right, Poseidon?" I ask with venom lacing my words, emphasizing my use of his name instead of calling him father. I glance around to the faces of the council and see everyone displaying conflicted emotions. Most were surprised Poseidon would do such a thing, angry as well. Many were impressed I was taking this charge, I was a child born a leader.

"I think this is a fantastic idea, only those who want Nerissa should have guardianship over her. As the Goddess of Love, I know she deserves more familial love than she's going to get from the likes of you!" Aphrodite yelled at the tan God clutching his trident tightly. He looked ashamed, yet he did not deny anything. 

"Look it's not like I have much of choice in this, she's just a demigod. Amphitrite wants her real child on the throne without question, Nerissa was a mistake, my son Triton is the rightful heir, he was born a god. Since when have we cared for demigods?" Poseidon asks, there was no easy way to phrase what he was doing, and he knew it was wrong, but it was the price he'd pay for his wife and son.

"As a parent who has made mistakes before, I will tell you you're going to regret this. Until then, get out of our sight." Hera stated with venom. She had soon stood and grabbed my hand leading me from the room back to my new home. I'm not sure what happened after that, but I knew I was hurt. We entered the doors to my room, and as soon as Lyko reaches me, I'm breaking down into tears. It felt like hours that I sat there and cried for hours until I couldn't cry anymore. After crying, I was so incredibly tired I barely recall being lifted from the floor and being placed into my bed with Lyko curled up in my arms.

Third Person P.O.V.

~As Nerissa slept upstairs, Zeus' biological daughter had just fallen on the hill of Camp Half-Blood. Zeus pitied his daughter and turned her into a great pine tree, blessing it to strengthen the magical border to protect all of the gods' children from this day forward.~

A few hours later in their home:

"What are we going to do now? What about the prophecy? We thought Thalia would be the one but if she just passed what does that mean, now?" Hera asked in a hushed voice. Wait, Thalia died? And what's this about a prophecy? I knew Zeus had a demigod that Hera was mad about but she had a prophecy and now she's dead? But I had just seen her the other day in the park alive and fought! What happened to Luke? And Annabeth, Grover? They have to be okay.

"Hera, lower your voice. I understand your upset but there's no point in deciding about this now, Thalia died last night. She's no more than a pine tree protecting the camp now. We have Nerissa; who's more of a daughter to me than Thalia. And it'll be different with Nerissa because she's ours. Our new daughter, please darling I'm sorry." Zeus pleads with her more quietly. I can hear Hera sigh in frustration before she responds.

"I suppose you are right, but Zeus I'm the goddess of marriage. You can't keep doing this to me. Whatever we and Nerissa decide to do she's saving us already. Things are better with our family when she's here." She sighs.

"She has which is why I don't know if I want her finding out about the prophecy. What if she dies or gets hurt. As for the prophecy we will let her decide. We will tell her soon." Zeus states quietly.

"We won't tell her, not yet. She's already gone through so much for a young girl; I won't put any more responsibility on her shoulders. We will train her as much as we can; she'll get the full blessings and powers from the council when we decide she's ready for them. For now, she's our daughter, the Princess of Olympus and Child of the Prophecy." Hera states with finality.


	7. The Secret Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally go to ca

~ _The car tumbles across the side of the road, I'm in the backseat next to someone. Looking to my left I see him almost unconscious, blood dripping from the corner of his lip. His appearance is so familiar, as though I've met him before in passing. Lightning cracks around us and I jump, but lightning had never scared me before? I was the ward of the God of Lightning, why would I fear it so much? A woman in the front seat looks back and checks on the brown-haired boy next to me and me. Taken back by the familiarity of her face I don't realize when my body starts talking and moving without my doing anything. I see her speaking, but I can't hear anything. It's like I'm watching a movie from the perspective of one person's eyes, but everything was on mute except the weather raging around us. I couldn't hear voices, couldn't move on my own, all I could do was watch as a minotaur approached the car. The body I'm in is shaking while he kicks open the passenger side door, dragging the unconscious boy out until the woman begins helping us. We're going away from the minotaur and straight to a humongous pine tree on the top of the hill. Still muted I see myself and the woman having a conversation. I deduced I was seeing through the eyes of her kid; she was his mother. I probably only felt the recognition because I was looking at his mother through HIS eyes, but who exactly is HE and why am I in his body? The minotaur is beginning to charge uphill after realizing the three of them were no longer in the car. My mind is shouting at them to run, it was only a few more yards but him having to carry the ginger on a muddy and increasingly steep hill wasn't going to let him out run this bull. His mom yells something, and they separate, us going left while she goes right. The creature lowered his head and charged at us, and I fear for his life, he must not have a clue what's going on! At the last moment, we jumped aside, and the monster barreled past us. My body was frozen in fear when we saw the creature looking at our-_ his _mother. She was creeping down the hill to draw the beast away from us, I knew he loved her, but she was doing this so we could get to safety and he's frozen in place. I see her yell, most likely saying to run to safety but he just stood and watched as he barreled towards his mother. She had sidestepped at the last second just like he did but the bull isn't going to be such a fool like last time. The monster reached out with his hand and grabbed the mother by the neck. He lifted her struggling body, and I saw the last words very clearly leave her mouth -"Run"- and so we did but straight to the ginger passed out as the bull man was about to hurt him as well. My body took off its red raincoat and baited the evil being away from his unconscious friend, my back against the pine tree. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, the bull had already charged at us with more speed than I'd seen the past two times. 'JUMP' I thought, and it seemed as though the boy had the same idea quickly doing a maneuver that left us on his neck and bucked wildly. I heard groaning from behind us and realized the friend was waking up, drawing the attention of the bull who whipped around to face the pale boy. Just as he was about to charge, my body wrapped two hands around a horn and pulled- hard, there was a snap, and we were holding the bull's horn, but in the process he had thrown us down, hitting out head badly. Looking through his eyes I can tell his vision is blurry, but he was too focused on killing this thing because as soon as the bull-man charges at us on instinct the boy rolls to the side and stabs the horn deep into the bull's side. It proceeded to disintegrate into gold dust as I'd seen happen to many monsters that I'd fought in the past but this was his first monster kill- I could feel it. I also felt the pain that he was in, both emotionally and physically, but he put it aside and lifted his friend, carrying him over the hill. Consuming himself in saving his friend he soon had no energy and collapsed, the last thing we see is a ceiling fan on the wooden porch. He closed his eyes and just like that the connection broke~_

I spring up from my bed with a gasp, it had felt incredibly real, but it couldn't have been. I'd never seen those people before in my life, how would it be possible to create a mind link like that without any physical interaction before. Shaking my head from my thoughts, I start to get ready for my morning jog. Changing out of my pj's I put on my workout clothes. I place on my enchanted ear buds I created myself, it would endlessly stream the muses song which allowed me to hear whatever I wanted to. Creeping through the castle as it was still early I exit before I begin my run across Olympus. The sun had only just started to peek over the horizon. Running through the streets, I let the music consume me. Forgetting about the dream, I quickly slip into a rhythm of running. By the time I had finished the sun was well in the sky, looking at my watch I see that it's already 11:00 a.m. I had been running for 4 hours, which means I also missed breakfast with Zeus and Hera. I'd been living with them for about three years now, and we had fallen into a routine that I often broke considering I was terrible at punctuality unless it was something important. Pushing the doors open I walk through the castle straight to my room for a shower; I was supposed to sit in on Zeus's meetings today. The bathroom fills with steam as I wash away the sweat and ease my muscles from my morning work out. As I turn the handle cutting off the stream of water, I wrap one towel around my body and the other I use to cover my hair. Walking out of the bathroom I enter my walk-in closet to find an appropriate yet cute outfit to sit in meetings all day. Finding a comfy white button down and pairing it with a navy blue skirt I pick out a pearl necklace and earrings to go with it. After [dressing](http://pin.it/TZz0m37), I take my hair from the towel and return to the bathroom to blow dry it. Looking into the mirror, I admire the black and blonde balayage that I had decided on two years ago with Aphrodite's help (See picture at the top of the chapter). Quickly placing on my brown suede booties I rush out of my room and out of the house to get to the throne room, no doubt Zeus had already started, and I'd receive his disapproving glare which I never liked. I'm a people pleaser, I hate when anyone is upset with me, but that doesn't happen regularly since I'm great with people. Approaching the double doors two guards open them for me to walk into the throne room. I'm shocked to see that Zeus was sitting on his throne glaring into space rather than meeting with his subjects which meant something is most definitely wrong.

"King Zeus, I apologize for my tardiness. I assure you it will not happen again." I tell my Uncle deciding to appeal to his ego by calling him King and apologizing. I didn't feel like getting yelled at today.

"Nerissa, I have news to tell you. I honestly don't know how you will react, but you need to know none-the-less as I will have a quest for you concerning this." Zeus speaks with a grimace. "As you are aware my lightning bolt was taken a few days ago, but we have suspected a demigod who has just arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I need you to go undercover and retrieve my lightning bolt should he be the one responsible, I expect he should be claimed in the next day or two." 

"Of course, I'd be honored to retrieve your lightning bolt, Uncle Zeus. Who do you think stole it?" I ask, I mean whoever it was I could easily best and retrieve the bolt.

"His name is Perseus. Perseus Jackson. And he happens to be your twin brother. He will soon be claimed by Poseidon" Zeus spoke calmly causing me to gasp. I had a twin brother? And he's stolen from the gods? Why did Poseidon never tell anyone, why did he never tell me? I have to meet him, I hope this is an understanding. Only with my luck would I get a long lost twin and have him killed just after finding him.

"I'll accept this quest, but won't I need to be claimed by a godly parent when I arrive in camp?" I ask insinuating that I wasn't sure which god I should identify with. 

"Yes you will dear, but in order to gain his trust, I will have you be claimed by Poseidon. He will believe he can win you back as well as have a relationship with his new son. He will likely claim you both at the same time. Should Perseus ask where you have been, tell him what you would prefer? I have asked Dionysus and Chiron to be discreet about your reputation on Olympus; no other demigods should know who you are."

"Thank you, Uncle Zeus, when am I to leave?" I ask already thinking what I might tell my new brother. I wonder what he's like...

"Immediately, I've had Hera pack a small bag, but to make this believable, I will need to transport you outside the camp's borders and have a creature attack you on your way inside. You can take your shield and sword with you, but Lyko will remain here until you return. Are you ready?" He asks handing me a bag while my clothes change into jeans, a worn out gray tank top, and black converse. I already had my weapons hidden as my ring and watch, so I nodded to him. 

* * *

Stumbling forward onto grass I look up to see I was in the woods, but something felt incredibly familiar about my setting. Just as I look to the hill with a great pine tree on it, I remember that this was the same woods as my dream from last night. My revelation cut short when a great roar sounds from behind me. Speaking of deja vu once I turn around I see the Minotaur already charging towards me. In fear of the beast being able to grab me if I side step just as he did to the woman from my dream, I chose to perform the same move the boy had. Landing on his head he bucks wildly trying to get me off but I hold onto both horns for dear life. I see figures moving at the top of the hill, and a few glimpses of orange but my attention is on the bull-man as he slams me into a tree. Although it brought me great pain, it works out in my favor as I had changed my grip to one horn a second before. The force the bull swung with allowed me to snap off his horn, the opposite side that the boy had taken from. As I slumped at the base of the tree, I see a boy with blonde hair start running down the hill. The minotaur sees him to as it swings towards the boy's direction and gets ready to charge. Just as he charges towards the teen adrenaline fills me, and I twist my ring having my sword appear in my hand, not even waiting for a second as I threw it almost like a spear into the meaty back of the monster. It dissolves into gold dust, and I see the blonde boy stare at me in amazement before his face turns to fear and runs towards me. I didn't realize why until my vision began to blur and my legs give out letting my collapse to the floor. However, I never hit the ground as the blonde boy with a scar over one of his eyes had caught me. Reaching my hand to the back of my head I feel a warm liquid when I bring my hand in front of my face I see the red and groan as the pain starts to hit me. I look up to the boy who caught me, and I recognize him after a moment.

"Luke," I whisper before my consciousness begins to slip away, the last thing I remember is being picked up bridal style and the surprised look he had before everything fades to black.


	8. Introductions

A wet cloth is placed on my forehead as consciousness finds me once more, my eyelids feel too heavy to lift as well as any of my limbs. Soon I hear voices becoming clear.

"I met her before, a few days before we got to camp. We didn't talk long, but she had turned down coming with us." He pauses for a moment, as though contemplating his thought. "She changed since then; she had looked so hurt and broken when I first met her. Way too hurt for a girl her age. When she was fighting the Minotaur I looked at her eyes, and I saw the pain, but it was focused like she wasn't going to let anyone get hurt if she could help it. She threw her sword to save me from the monster's charging. Who is she Chiron?" The boy asks from right next to me, leaving me assuming it was Luke who had placed the wet cloth on my forehead.

"I don't know, Luke. What I do know is she fought bravely and suffered a grave concussion. As soon as she wakes up, we'll give her ambrosia and find out more about her past. From there we can decide how to proceed." A man, I'm assuming Chiron, told the concerned teen next to me. 

"Chiron, she fought the Minotaur same as me. And I feel like I know her like there's a connection between us. Is that normal?" A new voice asks. He must be the boy from my dream last night that I watched fight the beast. 

"What do you mean connection?" Luke asks quickly with a tone I couldn't quite decipher.

"I can't say for sure Percy." Wait, Percy? So it wasn't just a dream, I saw what my twin brother had seen. But then that means, I saw my mom die. Poseidon told me she died during childbirth, how many more lies will he tell me?" We'll investigate further once she recovers. For now, both of you have activities to attend to." He states, and I hear one set of footsteps walking out. 

"Chiron, I'd like to stay with her til she wakes up. The Stolls are taking over duties for the Hermes cabin." Luke asks taking away the washcloth before placing a fresher one on my brow.

"Very well, child. Let me know when she awakes." The centaur informs before I hear his hooves retreating from the room.

After a few moments I'm able to move my hands and feet, as soon as my fingers are moving, I feel a warm hand grip mine.

"Nerissa, can you hear me? Come on Nerissa open your eyes; you can do it." Luke pleads with me. Apparently, his voice and touch were just what my body needed to respond, and my eyes begin to flutter open. Instantly my eyes connect with his gorgeous blue ones, and my brain freezes for a moment from how handsome he grew up to be.

"Luke." I try, but it comes out as a hoarse whisper. Instantly Luke reaches over me to grab the drink on the nightstand next to me. In the process, our faces were incredibly close resulting in him quickly leaning back, and a blush rises to my cheeks.

"Here, it'll make you feel better." I take the drink from him knowing it's nectar as I had used it before during some training sessions on Olympus. Sipping the liquid, it tastes like warm red velvet cake, my favorite dessert. Instantly the pain in my head goes away, and I feel like I could run two marathons.

"Thank you," I say readjusting my position so I'm sitting up on the bed I'm in. Looking around I see that I'm in a bedroom of what looks to be a cabin, I've heard Dionysus mutter about something called the Big House when he complained about returning to the camp after council meetings. This room must be one of the bedrooms in it.

"I should be the one thanking you. You're the one who took down the monster as it began charging at me. You took down those two Gorgons all those years ago too." He says, and I can tell the silent question: Where have I been that I can do these things? An idea hits me, and so I tell him.

"I'm an orphan, was bouncing around from foster home to foster home until finally I got adopted by a couple. The woman was a demigod, a daughter of Ares. She knew the truth about me, but he didn't. When you asked me who my godly parent was, the reality is I don't know. My file said that my mom died in childbirth and my dad was never around, so she figured he's the godly one. A week after she told me what I was, a monster showed up and attacked us. They died. My sword and shield belonged to her, when the cyclops was distracted with their bodies, I picked up the sword and killed him. Been on my own since then to keep everyone safe. A month after that was when I had met you." I tell him unable to meet his eyes. Lying to him was hard, he'd only ever been nice to me, and now I was deceiving him. He must have seen the distress on my face and assumed it was from my past because he nodded his head and took my hand to comfort me.

"You're safe now. This camp is a place for people like us, where monsters can't get in. And I won't let anyone hurt you." He determinedly said which caused another blush to rise on my face. "If you feel well enough we should go see Chiron and Mr. D; they're in charge here." Nodding my head we got up and I realized he was still holding my hand, not-so-subtly removing it, we both blush and he start walking out the door with me following him. We walk onto a large wrap around porch and my assumption of us being in the big house was right. The view of the camp was spectacular! I didn't get to take it all in as someone clears their throat from my right. Looking over I see Chiron for the first time and take in the appearance of him; he sits in a wheelchair hiding his horse lower half. Dionysus, who I'm assuming is 'Mr. D' as Luke called him, sits next to him in a leopard print shirt and he doesn't even look up from the cards he's holding as they play Pinochle. A blonde girl my age sits on the rails of the porch studying me just as I do her and I can tell she doesn't know what to think.

"Ah, Luke I see you brought our newest camper. How are you feeling, Nerissa, is it?" Chiron asks sweetly; he gives off this loving grandfather vibe, and I know I definitely like him. Nodding my head as both a confirmation I'm better and that my name is Nerissa. "Good, good. Annabeth, Luke why don't you two go to the pavilion as Luke missed breakfast. Dionysus and I have things to discuss with Nerissa."

Luke hesitantly nods and gives me a smile of encouragement before he and Annabeth, who wasn't happy being asked to leave, walk off. Chiron gestures for me to sit in the chair across from them. 

"So Nancy Johnson, finally come to camp have we?" Dionysus asks me with a fake indifferent tone. He told me how he always messes up his campers names and so he asked me for my last name which I always kept to remember my mom, Sally Jackson. 

"So Danny still pretending I'm not your favorite person in the whole wide world?" I ask teasing him to which he chuckles. 

"Touche. So anyway Zeus told us his plans, you're to be claimed by barnacle beard along with Perry. What story did you tell Luke as I'm sure he asked you." Dionysus says getting right to the point.

"Biological mom died in childbirth, and my biological dad never showed up. I was in foster care until a demigod woman, and a mortal man took me in. She told me I was a demigod, and she was a daughter of Ares. A cyclops showed up, but they didn't make it, and I used her weapons to avenge them. I had met Luke and three others when I was eight the day before the meeting about Poseidon, disowning me, titles, and the works. I had come to the mortal world to escape the godly drama and all that. I told him I had been on my own since my adoptive parents died." Dionysus and Chiron think over the story and nod in approval. "I have questions about Percy. He doesn't know who he is at all, does he? And his--I mean _our mom_ died when he was fighting the minotaur, didn't she?" I ask, and the look on their faces says it all. He's clueless about who he is, just lost a mother, and is about to gain a long lost twin sister who's here to determine if he's guilty or innocent. Shaking my head, I walk away not knowing where I'm going but I'll figure it out soon enough. With every step I take, I examine my surroundings. To my left, there was a large valley that went on until it reached the water. There were many buildings designed by Greek Architecture. I saw an Amphitheatre, a circular arena, and an open air pavilion where Luke and Annabeth must be. Deciding I didn't want to talk with them I continued walking. Just as I was passing the volleyball court on my right, I hear two voices calling, "Hey, new girl." and turn to see two cute guys who had to be related running towards me. They stop, and I instantly know these two are the sons of Hermes, nobody can have smirks like that and not be troublemakers. I like them.

"You're Nerissa, right? The second newbie to fight their way into camp?" The one on the right asks to which I nod my head.

"Dang, gorgeous. Beauty and brawn-"

"-but that doesn't leave room for brains now does it, sweetness?" The one on the left starts only to have the one on the right finish his sentence. Oh, these two are going to be a lot of fun to mess around with, which they'll most likely return the favor.

"Leave it to sons of Hermes to speak before they think. I thought you were supposed to be cunning, my mistake. Too much beauty and brawn, but unlike me, no brains. I tell them using their assumption against them. They're quite handsome and have an athletic runner's body, not very bulky, yet I can easily see they're fit under their orange camp t-shirts.

"Ah hear that Connor, she thinks I'm handsome." The taller brother on the left says while winking at me.

"She called both of us handsome, Travis," Connor argues.

"Well yes I suppose that's true, but everyone knows I'm the better-looking brother. The older brother got all the looks. And a girl as beautiful as she can see it too." Travis jokes while wrapping his arm around my shoulder before he begins to guide me forward.

"Well good to know you left all the brains for me since you have none, Travis. Why don't we just show our new best friend around camp? So who's your parent, gorgeous?" Connor asks trying to find out more about me.

"Don't you think we should ask her name before we ask her parent, my dear brother?" Travis warns using his free hand to flick his brother on his ear. 

I giggle at these two monkeys before letting an amused smile graced my face and telling them, "My name is Nerissa Jackson, and I don't know who my parent is. Chiron says I'll find out soon enough though." As soon as I said my last name I saw the gears turning in their minds, they must have met Percy and already know his last name. It won't be hard to piece it together, two newbies around the same age with the same last name show up with the same type of monster attacking them. Their looks of contemplation passed however when I said I didn't know my parent which left me confused.

"Another cabin mate for Hermes then. Hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor." Travis said, but I just told them I'm unclaimed why would I go to the Hermes cabin? Connor saw the confusion on my face and explained, "You see our dad is the god of travelers, so anyone without a place to go is welcome in our cabin. But these days more and more unclaimed kids show up, but we don't have enough beds for them. Things are a little cramped at the moment so fingers-crossed you'll get claimed soon. For all our sakes."

"But at least she'll be the prettiest in our cabin, besides us two that is." Travis flirts to which I blush.

"Ah, brother looky here we made our little Nerissa blush!" Connor teases placing his finger under my chin and lifting it up since I was trying to hide my now scarlet cheeks. I brush Travis's arm off my shoulder and walk quicker wishing my cheeks would stop burning every time a cute boy shows me interest. "Freaking sons of Hermes," I mutter under my breath as Travis and Connor come up on my sides and hook their arms with mine as if escorting me. 

"Well, gorgeous, time for the tour of the camp." They say in unison. After about maybe an hour I had seen the lake, the woods, the training grounds, the strawberry fields, the amphitheater, and now we were walking into the pavilion. I see Luke and Annabeth sitting at one of the tables, and the twins walk me straight towards them.

"Hiya Luke, Annie," Connor says, to which Annabeth glares.

"Hey Stolls, aren't you supposed to be wrapping up volleyball right now?" Luke asks.

"Well, we saw our little princess here walking around with nobody to give her a tour, so we told the cabin to just head back and wash up and as soon as they're ready to go to dinner. What's the worst that could happen?" Travis said. I noticed Luke tense when he called me their princess which struck me as odd. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a loud crash, and a see a cloud of blue smoke rising from where the cabins are. 

"You think it was a good idea to leaves kids of Hermes and unclaimed with no supervision for an hour?" Luke says with a knowing smirk watching as the Stolls realized their mistake.

"Right, in that case, we're gonna go and make sure it wasn't our cabin responsible for the smoke," Connor tells us.

"See you at dinner, Princess, save us two seats will ya?" Travis says as they both kiss me on the cheek dramatically before running off while I laugh at their antics despite yet another blush adorning my cheeks. Looking away from the brothers, I see Luke staring down at the table with a distant look and clenched fists. 

"Luke, you okay?" I ask him concerned. His head snapped up, and instantly his placed a smile on his face that I'm not sure was real, but it did make me relax knowing that it wasn't something seriously wrong.

"Yeah, I'm all right, sorry. Oh, Annie, you haven't met Nerissa. Do you remember her from Central Park a few years ago?" Luke asks looking to Annabeth, who thinks for a moment before her eyes light up remembering me.

"I do, you took down two Gorgons by yourself. Thank you. We were all pretty tired by then; we'd traveled pretty far just ourselves til Grover came and found us." Annabeth says. She'd grown up beautiful, and her looks would only get better. Her blonde hair was curly, and her gray eyes made her seem like she had wisdom years beyond a typical girl her age, that's when I remembered she was a daughter of Athena. I hope we'll be good friends, but I'm scared as soon as Poseidon claims me she'll think she can't befriend me because of our parents' quarrel.

"I'm glad I could help, we gotta stick together out there, right? I'm sorry I didn't come with you two, Grover, and Thalia. Speaking of where are they? I wanna say hi." I say with a smile, I know Grover had saved Percy and as much as I hate doing it they can't know that I know about Thalia. When I saw the looks that crossed their faces, however my heart still sank. That look is reserved for one thing in this world: a loved one dying. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm sorry for your two's loss; I wish I'd gotten the chance to know her." I say looking down. 

"It's fine; you didn't know. Grover is still around; he just brought this kid Percy to camp." Annabeth tells me with a small smile letting me know she wasn't upset with me.

"We'll introduce you two soon, but for now we gotta head back to the Hermes cabin to get ready for dinner. Annabeth you should head to the Athena cabin. We'll see you at the bonfire." Luke tells us. We start walking together but split up once we get to the cabins. Annabeth goes to her cabin, but I'm surprised when Luke leads me to the Aphrodite cabin and knocks on their door. A beautiful girl with blue eyes and long brown hair opens the door. 

"Selena, hey, this is Nerissa. She's new, and we don't have long before we head to dinner, but I left her bag with her clothes up at the Big House, could you lend her something for dinner?" Luke asks her. My clothes had gotten a little torn and dirty when I arrived, but I figured I'd just wait to change, but I'm thankful for Luke being so thoughtful. 

"Of course! Tell you what she can shower and change here, and we'll bring her to the pavilion for dinner!" Selena tells Luke and me. She ushers me inside as Luke says bye and I see so many shades of pink and gold my eyes didn't know where to focus. To anyone who wasn't girly, this would have been a train wreck, but you see pink is definitely my second favorite color behind blue! I smile at the people in the cabin nervously as they see me and smirk as though I'm their new dress up doll. Oh boy, what did Luke do?

* * *

After about an hour I had showered ans shaved then had my hair and makeup done. I've never really been one for makeup; I figured I had plenty of time to wear it later, I didn't need it anyway. Aphrodite's blessing when I was young let me never have a blemish on my naturally tan skin. My sea green eyes stare back at me through the mirror as Selena, and another girl, Drew, curls my hair. 

"Are you sure this [outfit ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/762234305671535202/)is okay? Don't you guys have a dress code or something here?" I ask them; I'll admit I looked cute but I barely knew anyone here, and I'm scared of their reactions.

"Don't worry Nerissa, you're beautiful, and we're just showing you off," Selena said laying a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Are you sure there's not a possibility you're Aphrodite's daughter? I'd love to have you as a sister, and you're obviously gorgeous enough." Drew said. She had been really nice to me, but I had seen the confused look the other Aphrodite kid's had which means she's usually not this nice.

"Yeah, my birth certificate said my mom died in childbirth, but I didn't have a father listed," I tell them with an apologetic smile. I could see a few of their faces fall and right now I really wished I was born a daughter of the Goddess of Love, they would all be such amazing siblings.

"Well, we're all done!" Selena says taking a step back and admiring her work as I stand up. "Oh Ne (pronounced like knee), you're going to have every guy in camp drooling when we walk in!" She says using the nickname they started calling me after my shower. Looking down to hide my blush at the thought of the guys of the camp's reaction.

"Hey now, none of that," Drew says lifting my head up high. "You have all of us behind you, walk in there like you own the place, and if anyone messes with you, it means they mess with us." She affirms to which I see everyone else nodded. Smiling I thank them, and we all begin to walk out the door to the pavilion. Everyone else had already arrived, and I wonder if their cabin is usually late or it it's my fault. As we enter the open area chatter begins to die down as everyone looks up at the group, straight at me. Looking at the tables, I find the Hermes' one and laugh at the Stolls reaction. Both of their mouths were partially dropped in awe, and that was all the confidence I needed to walk in front of everyone across the open space while everyone stops their conversations to watch me and take a seat next to Luke and across from the two gaping brothers. Thanking the gods I hadn't fallen on my face, I turn to Luke to say sorry for being late until I notice he's staring at me with the same look as the Stolls.

"Will you all stop gaping at me like that, it's getting creepy," I say mumbling and clothes the brothers' mouths by lifting their chins.

"Dang, babe. I didn't think you could get any hotter, but I stand corrected. You look like a goddess." Travis says to me, and I blush. Conversations begin to start up again but not after a few cat calls were whistled and I knew most of the conversations that were starting back up were about me. Feeling eyes on me from my right I look to see Luke still hasn't stopped gazing at me. Once we make eye contact, he seems to break out of his trance and begins explaining to me how the cups work. Pretending I didn't have a clue how any of this worked I acted surprised when I told my cup to fill with a Shirley temple (Cherry syrup and Sprite, super sweet and tasty combo). Luke helped fill up my plate and walked me to the fire, telling me to pray to the gods. I figured this was the perfect time to get my dad on my side with a prayer.

~Dear father, Zeus thinks I conspired to steal his lightning bolt and cast me out. I'm here at camp, and there's a boy here named Percy Jackson, is he my twin brother? Father, please, give me a sign.~ 

Throwing pieces off my plate into the fire the welcoming scent of the sea fills my nose. It makes me wish things were different and I could return to Atlantis. Father had sent me letters over the years apologizing, a few presents as well. Yet my fatal flaw was loyalty, how could I return to someone who broke my trust. Luke sees my distress and wraps an arm around my shoulders as he leads me back to the table. When I look up, I see Percy laughing and talking with some other kids at the opposite end of the Hermes' table. I wonder if he's figured it out, yet. Everyone quiets down as Mr. D stands and raises his hand asking for their attention.

"As I'm sure you already know, we have a new camper in our company. Nancy Johnson everyone." I feel everyone look at me, but I just glare at Dionysus for his joke until he clears his throat and corrects himself," Oh sorry, Nerissa Jackson." At my last name, I hear whispers break out meaning some have just put together Percy and me. If Percy realized he hadn't said anything yet, but I know Luke realized and looked at me asking the silent question with his eyes. I feigned confusion since I had to act like I didn't know what was wrong. After all, how could I know about Percy or his last name on my first day? Dinner went by quickly after that, and as everyone started to leave to the bonfire, Luke returns after disappearing for a few minutes. He takes my arm and gently leads me the other way towards the big house. As we near it I ask him what we were doing to which he responds, "I have someone you need to meet. Trust me."


	9. Campfires and Kids

_He takes my arm and gently leads me the other way towards the big house. As we near it I ask him what we were doing to which he responds, "I have someone you need to meet. Trust me."_

We stop at the steps to the porch, and I see someone sitting in one of the chairs, his head in his hands.

"Percy, this is Nerissa." At Luke's introduction, Percy's face instantly looks toward me, and I see his eyes soften from frustration to curiosity. "Nerissa, this is Percy Jackson." 

"Jackson? Wait, what's going on here?" I ask feigning disbelief. The look in my brother's eyes is about to have me breaking down in tears, I can't lie to him, but I can't disobey Zeus. I don't know if my father will even accept me back. If Zeus disowns me, I'll be all alone. Percy will resent me for my past. I could lose Luke and the Stolls too, I've heard the whispers during dinner, everyone knows my 'past'."

"Luke told me your past, that you never knew your parents. Nerissa, you said that your mom died in childbirth right? See mom raised me, but she died to get me here to safety. Mom said that when I was born, I had a twin sister. When we were a year old, our father came to see us, and he ended up taking her out on his boat. I stayed home because I was sick, but my mom told me that there was an accident and both my dad and sister lost at sea. We thought they were dead; something must have happened, maybe our father gave her up once he docked. For what reason, I can't even fathom, but I want you to know mom didn't willingly give her away. My twin sister, her daughter, was taken from her, we thought by accident. Nerissa, I'm telling you this because you were that girl. You're my twin sister, and I'm your twin brother." Percy said. So that was my mom I watched die in that dream. My mom thought I died? My mom had been taken from me. By now I had been crying, and I felt warm arms wrap around me. Crying into the taller shoulder, I figured it must have been Luke. After a few minutes, I had calmed down enough to ask them, "Why? Why me? Why was I taken from my mother?" I ask weakly. It seemed unfair, why did Dad take me and not Percy? And did he tell them I died and my mom make up the story? What was the point in telling me she died in childbirth? So I wouldn't look for her? I need to find answers. I'll ask Zeus as soon as I return but for now, I needed to block out my emotions. There would be a war if I didn't complete my mission.

"I wish I could've traded places with you, Nerissa. If I had known you were alive, we never would have stopped searching. But I'm here now, and I won't let anything happen to you. We're in this together." Percy comforted me. I didn't deserve him as a brother, and he certainly doesn't deserve me. Oh, gods please don't make me hurt my brother.

"It wasn't your fault. And if I had any say in it I wouldn't have let you switch spots with me." I tell him lifting my head from where it rested on Luke's shoulder. Percy looked at how he was holding me. I saw a frown appear and he moved to grab my hand. 

"Come on; we should head to the bonfire before people wonder where we are," Percy suggests. After walking a few feet away, he lets go of my hand, and I look back to see Luke's face between a pout and a glare pointed at the ground. "Hey Luke, you coming?" I ask him. Smiling to me he walks up and puts his arm back around my shoulder, and we walk together. Looking down blushing I don't notice the smirk on Luke's face or the glare on Percy's. 

The bonfire was fun, and I met a lot of new people. When I was talking with Selena, she introduced me to the head of the Ares cabin, Clarisse. She was pretty abrasive, but I knew her type: overprotective. She puts on a big act, so nobody challenges her when it matters, it reminds me of her dad. Clarisse was most protective over her half-sister, Celena Ann Tolkand. She was a cute 9-year-old girl with tan skin, her face dotted with freckles and brown hair that was choppy but it suited her. Celena definitely looks up to her big sister as her almond eyes would light up every time Clarisse would talk to her. I also met two kids of Apollo, Melody and Will Solace. They shared the same tan skin and blue eyes as their father, but where the older sibling, Will, had golden blonde hair, Melody had a subtle dirty blonde, almost brown hair color. Percy had gone to talk with Annabeth and Grover, I was sad that he wouldn't join my new friend group, but he seemed to be better in small numbers. The head counselors of the cabins all appear to group themselves together, and I had sat with them. [Charles](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d3/ae/1e/d3ae1eb8523b2a5b34b70eb20f2ec092--the-olympians-fan-art.jpg) Beckendorf was the son of Hephaestus, he was a large guy with dark skin, but he was super kind. He was always flirting with Selena which I thought they'd make a cute couple in the future. Castor and Pollux were sons of Dionysus and the head co-counselors for their cabin even though they're his only children. They sat with us but stuck to themselves, and their flasks of what I hope was just grape kool-aid. [Lee](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c8/b9/34/c8b934ed0428f546b7db768ed2ec4fbc--a-student-my-son.jpg) Fletcher was the head of the Apollo cabin, and he looks almost identical to Apollo. Needless to say, I might have drooled a bit when he first sat down. So me, Luke, the [Stolls](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzwu11soOJ1rqp4p7o1_500.jpg), [Silena](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Lxir-eiYdfw/hqdefault.jpg), [Clarisse](https://68.media.tumblr.com/5e0ca0500a8ac86ae97c536f97a18c62/tumblr_oj1atq84Eh1vqooj1o1_r1_500.png), Lee, and Charles all hung out in our circle talking and laughing while all the other campers were singing their campfire songs. Some of the younger campers started heading back to the cabins getting tired, so it left us along with a few of the other older campers. 

"Hey now that the little ones have run off let's start playing actual music," Lee says before grabbing the guitar he had strapped to his back, I wonder if they did this often then. He began strumming his cords softly and humming before playing a song I remember learning from Apollo when I asked about mortal music. The song is called You Can Come to Me by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. Lee starts the song softly and oh my gods his voice is as gorgeous as he is. I close my eyes and listen to the strum of the guitar and his voice.

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone   
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

As Lee takes a breath to start the next lyric, I can't help myself and sing it with him.

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break   
And you need away to feel strong again   
Someone will know it_

Lee's voice and the guitar stops and I open my eyes realizing what I just did, oh gosh I just ruined it. Why am I such A ditz! "I-I'm sorry. It's just that's one of my favorite songs and I- I'll go now. Sorry." I say quickly and mentally slap myself for being such an idiot. As soon as I moved to get up Lee places his hand on my knee keeping me in place. 

"Darlin, you have one of the prettiest voices I've ever heard. You didn't ruin anything I was just surprised is all. Sing the rest of the song with me." Lee pleads while looking into my eyes and wow I feel like he is looking into my soul with those pools of royal blue that he calls eyes. Nodding my head tentatively I sit back down. "You've heard it as a duet, yeah?" he asks to which I tell him I have. "Good, you take the first singer's part, I'll do second. Ready?" He asks with a lopsided smile.

"Ready," I tell him, and he starts [playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGsZ_JcJgBE) the guitar, and I initiate the beginning set of lyrics.

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone   
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

My voice sounds much more confident than I feel and while Lee sings the next lines I look to see everyone nodding their head, smiling at me in support, or gaping at me like the Stolls are doing. Again.

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break   
And you need away to feel strong again   
Someone will know it_

We both start singing the rest of the song together, each stopping when it only needs once singer. As we continue I feel my confidence grow and I smile, soon filling every word with my love for singing. We finish the song with me singing and Lee playing the last few chords. I hear clapping all around us, and before I know it, Lee has lifted me up bridal style and is spinning me around. It's not hard as I'm small for a 12-year-old, being 4'8. My squeal fades into a giggle, and I've never felt happier to be with such amazing friends. We sing a few more songs and realize it's time to go to bed. We all get up and say goodnight. I, Luke, and the Stolls make our way into the Hermes' cabin. I notice almost all of the younger kids still up not wanting to go to bed so I go to see if I can help since Luke was already checking making sure everyone was ready for sleep. 

"Hey cuties, it's almost time for bed, come on get tucked in your beds," I say sweetly to all of them since they seemed to pile onto two beds right next to each other. They all groan before complaining.

"I'm not tired!" One boy said.

"Neither am I!" A little girl whines.

One little girl pleads, "Can't we stay up a bit longer, pleeease?" She asks while giving me puppy dog eyes. Oh no.

"Well..." I say hesitantly thinking how I could convince them, but that hesitance had them smiling mischievously before every single kid was giving me the most adorable puppy dog eyes. "What if I read you all a bedtime story? Just one and you have to go to bed once I'm done," I tell them and they all cheer. In a blur, they all somehow managed to grab me and pull me onto the bed before pushing them together making one large bunk bed. Some kids were hanging off the top bunks so they could see me, at least eight were on the bottom bunks with me in the middle, and a few just sat on the ground by the bed ready for me to start the story. Every last inch around me was either covered in a kid, a blanket, or a pillow. I hear chuckles from the other side of the cabin and look up to see Luke and Percy trying to hold in their laughs. Pleading with my eyes for them to help Percy looks away like he never saw anything in the first place while Luke sent me a wink before doing the same thing. Oh, I'm so pranking them later. 

"Well do I have any requests?" I ask all of them.

"Ooh, I want a princess!" One girl said. "And a knight!" One of the boys suggested. "And a dragon!" Two kids, a girl, and a boy, exclaimed before high fiving each other.

"All right I think I can do that." I giggle before beginning my story. "A beautiful princess lived with her mother, father, and brother in a great castle in a magnificent kingdom filled with enchanted creatures and kind people. She was taught to be a lady while her brother was shown to be a knight and the future king. The princess wanted to learn to fight too, but when she asked her father if she could, he said women weren't allowed to fight." At this she heard scoffs from boys and girls alike, "But her uncle, who was also a King, pleaded with her father to let her come visit his neighboring kingdom. Her father allowed it, and while she was there the princess noticed something she'd never seen before, female knights!" I say with wonder lacing my voice. Every one of them is leaning towards me a little bit so I know I have their attention, "So she asks her Uncle and he asks her why should he not grant knightship to the best, even if they were a woman. So the princess explains what her father said, her Uncle is surprised and asks if she would like to train with his knights until she must return home. The princess eagerly agrees and ends up staying in her Uncle's kingdom for four years making her 16 now and a master at fighting. Her father calls for her to return home so as a departing present her Uncle gifts her a sword so she can always protect herself. On the journey back to her father's kingdom, her carriage is overrun by bandits and news of the Princess's death reaches the King." I hear small gasps from the little ones and notice that some of the older campers still awake have started listening in too. "The king was so heart broken his health diminished, and he died a year later. The princess's brother became King and was faced with an enormous beast attacking villages in his kingdom. A great scaly beast with wings like a bat's, teeth like a shark, legs with the talons of a hawk, and the most terrifying which made it so hard to defeat was that it could breathe _fire."_ I was really enjoying their reactions, everyone hanging on my every word. "The King's armies fought bravely but the dragon would not die, and so the King sent out a royal decree, any man who could vanquish the beast would be rewarded with five times his weight in gold and lands for him and his family. People rushed at the opportunity to beat the beast but none could. Months had passed and just as the King was about to lose hope word had reached him that the dragon had been killed. The kingdom rejoiced, and the man responsible was invited to the castle. When the man entered the throne room, he was head to toe in metal armor similar to a knight's. 'Good sir, I thank you for saving my kingdom and my people. The reward I've promised is yours, but allow me the honor of knowing your name, sir.' The King stated. Taking off his helmet the man obliged only to have long locks fall out and the face of his sister was looking back at him." _Gasp._ Oh, gods I almost busted out laughing because most of them were half asleep but still interested, so I continued. "When the King asked how this was possible the Princess told her brother she trained with their Uncle and decided she didn't want the life their father forced her in. So when her carriage was attacked, she let herself be captured and made the bandits tell the guards she had died, or she would kill them herself with the blade her uncle had gifted her. Sneaking back into her Uncle's kingdom she stayed there until she found out about the dragon and set off to defeat it. She told her brother of how she missed him and didn't want to hide any longer. The King decided he would not lose his sister twice and so he granted her permission to be one of his royal knights, a year later more women were allowed to be knights if they wished and the kingdom was stronger for it. And everyone lived happily ever after." I finish and once the last child had fallen asleep. Looking up I see most of the older kids had fallen asleep too, those who hadn't had ended up coming closer to hear the story. They helped me take the kids to their beds so I could get up and not one of them waked up when we moved them. Grabbing a blanket and pillow I go to lay on the ground realizing I forgot to ask for a sleeping bag but it's too late now. As soon as I lay down and close my eyes I'm picked up and almost squeal before I realize I'd wake the others. I look up to see Travis carrying me and putting me on his bed before he starts walking back towards the open spot on the ground. Realizing what he's doing I grab his wrist stopping him.

"I'm not letting you give up your bed to sleep on the floor Travis." I whisper to him.

"Well there's not a chance I'm letting you sleep on the floor, you don't even have a sleeping bag." He whispers while frowning at me. I think for a moment before deciding on something.

"Then we'll share the bed, and don't be stubborn because neither of us will let the other sleep on the floor." I say with a look letting him know I won't take no for an answer. He sighs before laying down after I scoot over and I realize he was using the only pillow, mine was still on the floor and the only way over it was to climb over the Travis since his bunk was pushed against a wall. "Travis..." I whisper and he must have been really tired because he was already falling asleep. I get a 'hmm' in response, "My pillow is still on the floor over there." I whisper to him. 

Not even opening an eye he take my shoulder and leads me to where my head is resting on his chest. I tense up before relaxing, liking the sound of his heartbeat. The steady rise and fall of his chest and his arm around me has me almost asleep until I feel him tense up and his heart rake pick up. I lift my head to look at his face and see his eyes open. 

"What's wrong?" I ask placing my hand on his chest.

"Nothing I just uh- kinda realized what I did. I didn't mean to make you I was just tired. I- uh," Travis stutters. I cut him off by giggling into his chest which made his heartbeat even quicker.

"Travis, it's fine. You're actually comfy and we're both tired. Let's just go to sleep." I tell him with a small smile looking into his blue eyes almost covered by his curly brown hair. He nods before laying his head back on the pillow and so I lay back onto his chest, a little more on him than I was a few minutes ago. Soon his heartbeat his back down and his breathing evens out signaling he's asleep. I smile to myself thinking about how cute he was being all concerned and let his breathing lull me to sleep. And that's how I ended up sleeping all night cuddling Travis Stoll as he wrapped me in his arms.


	10. Playing with Swords

The sound of shuffling has me slipping out of my deep, dreamless sleep, much against my own wishes. Last night was some of the best sleep I've had in years, trying to postpone getting up I snuggle into the welcoming warmth wrapped around me and smile as I start to doze off once more. The sound of a camera shuddering and giggling has the warmth under me stirring, and I realize that warmth was Travis. Last nights events flood my mind and my eyes open to see the entirety of cabin eleven looking at Travis and me.

"Morning, lovebirds. Sleep well?" Connor asked, and my face must have looked like a stop sign it was so incredibly red. Travis sits up acting as a shield between me and our audience, so I'm sitting behind him with my face buried between his shoulder blades.

"Connor cut it out. All of you, go mind your own business and get dressed or something." Travis scolds, and I hear them all chuckling and making kissy noises. Our position wouldn't have been too bad if it wasn't for the fact that Travis had gone to sleep shirtless last night and I was still wearing a crop top and short skirt. We must've shifted when we were sleeping because when we woke up our legs were intertwined, my face resting in between his neck and shoulder, and he was cuddling me tightly. I groan out loud at the realization they had taken a picture of us which was why we woke up. Travis starts chuckling softly before saying, "We should probably get ready, too."

"Nope. I'm going back to sleep or dying in a hole from embarrassment." I sigh stubbornly before flopping back onto the bed. Travis stands up and stretches giving me a stunning view of the older boy's back muscles flexing. Me being too busy staring didn't realize he looked back until he smirked and began to tease me saying, "Take a picture, princess; it'll last longer. I know Connor has a camera handy."

I open my mouth to insult him, but I hear several voices calling my name, "Nerissa! Nerissa!" And I see a group of the kids I told the bedtime story to run up to the bed. "Can you sit with us during breakfast?" The little girl, Kaitlyn I think, asked me while they all used the same puppy dog eyes as last night. 

"Uh, sure, I'd love to. But I have to go get my clothes from the Big House first so I can change." I tell them.

"Don't worry about it. Percy and I got them for you." A familiar voice sounds from the doorway. Looking over I see Luke in a muscle tank version of the camp half-blood t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Thank the Gods for muscle tanks and demigod training, I think looking at Luke. He tosses me the bag, and I see Percy walking over.  
  
"Morning _little sister_ , want me to walk you to the bathrooms?" Percy asked me with a sweet smile.   
  
"Thanks, _twin of mine that doesn't know who's older_ , but I smelled those and I think I'm gonna borrow the Aphrodite showers again," I tell him. The Bathrooms here were basically like an outhouse with running water, and somehow cabin 10 had private bathrooms in theirs. He nodded his head and walked me across the open area since it was just straight ahead of us. I knock on the door. Drew opens the door and smiles brightly at me before seeing Percy, and a look that kills replaces her smile. "I'll see you at breakfast, Percy," I tell him seeing he wanted to get out of there. As soon as I said he could go, he was speed walking back to the Hermes' cabin. "Hey, Drew! I was wondering if I could borrow your shower, I'm not too keen on the idea of the community showers." I ask her hoping she doesn't say no.

"Yeah that's fine, come on in." She says, and just like that, a smile is back on her face. I walk past everyone just as the last person leaves the bathroom and I'm glad I didn't take away the shower from anyone. I shower quickly and change into one of the outfits from my bag changing into it. Okay did Hera pack this or Aphrodite? I look at myself in the [mirror ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/361343570094183124/)and decide to let my hair air dry since it does a really cute natural beachy wave when I don't blow dry it. I walk out and am startled to see that the whole cabin was sitting on the bed waiting for me to get out of the bathroom.

"Uh, I'm sorry, did y'all need to get in the bathroom?" I ask nervously to which Silena starts saying, "No, but we have two questions. First, what's going on between you and Percy? Secondly, what's going on between you and Travis?"

Before I'd processed the question, Drew starts ranting. "And before you answer I have to say I ship you and Travis so much more than you and that newbie runt Prissy-" I cut her off by fake gagging which actually shuts all them up, and their attention is solely on me.

"Okay first, gross. So, unbelievably gross. I just found out last night Percy is my twin brother, we were separated at birth." I tell them earning a few gasps. "And second what are you guys even talking about with Travis and me?" I ask slightly blushing at the thought of this morning, not going unnoticed by Drew who calls me out on it. "Oh, you're such a liar! Look she's blushing." She exclaims earning coos from her siblings.

"Where did you lot even get that idea?" I asked still not understanding.

"We're the kids of the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Of course we get all the gossip around here. Especially budding romances like the one between you and Travis." Mitchell, one of the sons of Aphrodite said.

"Though are you sure you want Travis? He's cute and all, but he pulls way too many pranks." Drew comments looking at my me before gasping and looking to her siblings and asking, "What about Luke? He's hot, available, and I tell you he and Nerissa have chemistry. He looked so starstruck when she walked into the pavilion yesterday during dinner!" 

"Well, he was staring at you with this adorable look when you sang last night at the bonfire. He also got really jealous when you got cozy with Lee." Silena confirmed to both her siblings and me. 

"Another possibility if Apollo boys are more your type than Hermes. The only catch is there's a three year age difference with Lee, a four-year difference with Luke, and a two-year difference with Travis. But you deserve an older, more mature guy. Especially when they're that hot." Drew says pulling me down to sit with them on the bed.

"This talk is great and all, but none of them like me like that so it's pointless. I mean why would guys like that want someone like me?" I say dejectedly. 

All of them gape at me before Lacy, one of the younger and sweeter girls, grabs a pillow and whacks me with it. "Nerissa are you crazy? You're absolutely gorgeous! And kind, sweet, and funny. You've gotten almost everyone in camp to like you already and half of them you haven't even had a conversation with. Any guy in camp, no, in the world would be lucky to have you." She assures. I'd never really had close friends like this; they were all so supportive and caring. Starting to tear up I hug Lacey and end up in one big group hug. As soon as we all pull away, I stand to my feet a laugh. "Too many emotions let's go get breakfast, and we can talk about it later, deal?" I ask them.

"Deal." They all say, and we start to walk out the door and go to the open air pavilion. I notice that nobody had to sit at their parent's table which makes me realize that rule only applies for dinner. I see the kids I told I'd eat with sitting at a table nearby, so I waved bye to the Aphrodite kids and walk over. So I've known these kids for a little over a day and I already know I'm incredibly attached. I'm making sure they're eating a healthy breakfast, making sure they don't make a mess, and I must've resolved at least ten arguments and tantrums in the span of thirty minutes. I had just finished resolving a dispute when a Hermes girl, Sarah, and an unclaimed boy, Brody, were arguing about who got the first turn on the Pegasus. Apparently Luke had promised he'd take them to. When I the argument ended they both apologized saying, "Sorry, sissy." Once they realized what they did both kids tensed and looked up at me scared I'd be mad but I just smiled showing them it was okay. For the rest of breakfast, the kids all called me their big sister. Just as we finished up, I stood and bumped into someone in the process. Losing my balance, I start falling and close my eyes bracing for the impact of the ground, but I feel two arms wrap around my waist stopping me from falling. I open my eyes and look directly into the same royal blue eyes I had looked into last night while singing. 

"Lee." I sigh in relief thankful he caught me.

"Careful, songbird. Could've been a nasty fall." He teases me using a new nickname that had me smiling. For a moment it felt like just the two of us. Until a wolf whistle sounded from somewhere in the mess hall making me realize just how close our faces were. Lee pulls me back up right before rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I was actually going to find you later; I had a proposition for you." He says surprising me.

"Um sure, what is it?" I ask giggling at his being vague.

"Well I saw the way you watched me play guitar, do you know how to play?" Lee asked me.

"No I've always wanted to learn, never had the chance though," I tell him.

"In that case let's make a deal. I'll teach you to play the guitar if you help me with something." He said taking a step closer flirtingly.

"Oh really? And what would that be?'" I asked innocently. 

"Lead the singalong with me; you have a great voice. I'm sure the little ones would love to hear it since they didn't get the chance last night," He says looking over to the kids from the Hermes cabin who all cheered and nodded their heads.

"Well, how can I say no to my fans?" I say winking to the kids who all laugh. "And you can expect me to hold you to teaching me the guitar." 

"I expect nothing less, songbird. How about today at 3:00? Meet me at the docks." He suggests to which I nod. He smiles before walking away to find his campers. Breakfast was just ending, and Luke walks over to lead us to the stables since he's the one who told them he'd take them.

"Hey, guys. Ready to go ride the Pegasi?" Luke asks the kids to which they all cheer in response. They all get up and start running towards the stables and Luke follows them completely ignoring me. Frowning at his retreating figure, I wonder what had made him so upset with me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Silena and the rest of the Aphrodite kids behind me.

"So Lee couldn't be into you right?" Drew asks teasingly, and I jokingly push her shoulder telling her to shut up. "Come on let's go to the arena and look at the guys training." She suggests with a smirk as they all start walking off. 

"Hey, don't worry about Luke. You might not believe me, but he's jealous. Everyone saw Lee flirting with you and Luke doesn't really do well with not being someone's first choice when he thinks he should be. After all you and Luke had met years ago, he's probably hoping he meant more than other guys here. Don't let that stop you if you like someone else though. Put your happiness first." Silena assures me. "Now come on let's catch up with the others." 

Once we walk into the training grounds, I see a couple of random campers practicing sword fights, a couple of Apollo kids working on archery, and some Ares kids wrestling on the mats. Clarisse is beating everyone she goes up against. She had just finished making one of her half-brothers tap out when she looks up seeing me and motioning for me to come over. 

"Hey Ne, looking to spar? Maybe your experience on the streets can offer a challenge these punks don't have. Be warned I already beat your runt of a brother." She challenges. Should've known that the gossip about Percy being my twin spread like wildfire since I told the biggest gossips in camp. Thinking back to her challenge I debate my options. I need the training but if I win her pride will be hurt, and she'll take it out on me. Not to mention she already hates my twin. I could always fight her showing that I have more skill than Percy, which I obviously do until she's tired and then I'll pretend to lose. That way I get a workout, and her ego stays intact. "Okay sure, any rules I should know about before hand?" I ask her while tying my hair into a high ponytail.

"No biting and no scratching. Ready?" Clarisse asks getting into a fighting stance while I do the same.

"Ready," I tell her and almost instantly she's pulling her arm back and thrusting her fist towards my face. Ducking out of the way I roll to the left to avoid her body that follows through the punch. As she tries to stop, I used her momentum against her, sweeping her feet from under her using my right leg. I thought she'd face plant and I was disappointed when she fell straight into an army roll and bouncing back onto her feet. She took a glance at my face and smirked at the surprise I didn't bother hiding. Getting a big head, she tried punching my head once more as soon as I'd stood up. Backing out of her fist's path I readjust my feet putting more power into a punch that has my fist colliding with her jaw. The impact has her stumbling a few steps backward, but she recovers quickly. We went back and forth for a while each of us getting solid hits in but neither giving up. She was a much more challenging opponent than I thought, her moves never barely diminishing in strength and power but becoming predictable. I could dodge almost every blow recently, but I never struck myself with enough force to beat her since I had to let her win. By this time we were both winded, and I made a sloppy kick allowing her to grab my ankle and flip me onto my stomach. Pinning my legs with her's, she took my right arm and twisted it behind my back pushing my wrist towards my shoulder blades causing me to tap out from the pain. After tapping the mat three times, Clarisse released my arms and sat down next to me catching a breath. We stayed like that for a second, me sitting crisscrossed and her with one leg pulled to her chest, the other straight out. Standing up I extended my hand to her and she grabbed it letting me pull her to her feet.

"Guess I'm no better than my brother, sadly." Lie. "Good job, Clarisse. I have a good bit to learn; we should spar again soon." I tell her.

"Ha! You're brother barely lasted a few seconds with me! I'd say you did pretty well, heck; you did better than some of my siblings! Anytime you want, we can spar but just remember. I'm the best." Clarisse says clapping me on the back. I laugh with her and a couple of the campers who had been watching us congratulated the daughter of Ares and told me I did well. Two new campers started wrestling, and I began to wonder where Percy was, I know he was rotating around activities trying to figure out who our father was and not really having any luck. He was moping around camp a lot only really socializing with Grover, Luke, and kind of Annabeth. Percy's been here a few days and was picking up on Ancient Greek. When he asked why I wasn't learning it, I told him my adoptive mom taught it to me before I knew what I was so I was fluent and didn't need a tutor. Speaking of the devil I saw Percy, Luke, and the rest of cabin 11 walks into the training area and over to the swords. Rushing over I quickly make my way towards Luke. He doesn't notice me, so I signal for the rest of the cabin to be quiet, and I see them smirk and nod. With his back turned to me and arms raised about to say something to the others I sprint and jump on his back as though he's giving me a piggy back ride. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist, his arms instinctively grabbing my legs while my arms go over his shoulders and around his neck. 

"LUKEY POOKIE!!" I yell making the whole cabin laugh at his surprised face as it morphs into one of being annoyed. I would've believed it if I couldn't see the slight curve of his lips fighting a smile and the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Did you miss me?" I tease feigning innocence using my signature grin that almost always gets me out of trouble. 

"Unbearably so. After all, what could I do with out my princess? The royal pain in my butt." Luke joked using the nickname the Stolls have started using more often than others. It's ironic since I am a princess.

"How dare you, sir! I'll have you thrown in the dungeons for that." I say trying to maintain a serious expression but failing when I see the famous Hermes smirk appear and dissolve into giggles. While I look at the reactions of the rest of the demigods in front of us, I laugh and start tearing up. I'm caught off guard when lets go of my legs making me release my arms, so I don't choke him and let myself fall onto the ground but as soon as my feet touch the ground two arms wrap around my knees and I'm thrown over a shoulder left hanging upside down. Oh, Luke is SO going to pay for this. 

"Sorry, darling looks like you're a little too busy at the moment hanging around to punish me," Luke says. The audacity to challenge me AND make a pun about this!

"Luke Castellan you put me down this instant!" I yell while kicking my feet around and hitting his back but his grip doesn't loosen in the slightest. Thank the gods I'm wearing shorts and not a skirt.

"As I was about to say before being so rudely interrupted," Luke says with a pat on my butt with his free hand since he's holding both my legs with one. First off, he did not just do that. Second, my face is either a tomato from the blood rushing to my head or the blush. I know Luke was saying something about everyone breaking off into pairs to practice fighting, but I zoned out after I heard giggling and laughing coming from the other side of the arena. Looking up I see a bunch of campers huddled together laughing at Luke and me. The girls I see giggling, and I make direct eye contact with Drew as she pulls out a camera to take a picture before I flip her the bird causing them to go into another fit of giggles. Luke must have finished his instructions because I'm soon pulled off his shoulder and put back on my own two feet. The rush of blood makes me stumble a little bit and place my hand on his chest to steady myself. As soon as the black spots disappear from my vision, I look up and see him chuckling at me, so I hit his chest.

"Shut it, Castellan," I grumble to him before I start walking away.

"Oh Castellan, now? No more Lukey Pookey?" He asks grabbing my left wrist stopping me from walking away. 

Well if that's the way he wants it this is a sword-fighting lesson after all. I feel the ring still on my right pointer finger and use my thumb to twist it, my custom sword appearing in my hand. Turning my left hand, I grab his forearm in a tight grip before I spin around and hold my sword to his neck with a smirk of my own. "Alright, _Lukey Pookey._ How about we make this lesson a little more interesting?" I challenge.

"What did you have in mind, pumpkin?" Luke asks.

"Me and you. One winner, Whoever wins gets to dare the other to do whatever they want, no questions asked. Nothing too malicious, maybe a lot humiliating, however." I propose thinking how sweet revenge will be on him, Luke agrees, but then I see Percy's face, and I smile at him assuring him I'll be okay. We walk a little way away while Luke grabs a shield, helmet, and armor from the wall while I press the button on my watch activating my shield and grab the armor and a helmet. We each get into our stances holding our shield up and swords at the ready. Luke makes the first move swinging his sword in a high arc coming into contact with my shield. I spin to the side deflecting another blow with just as much force and swing my sword towards his hip which he blocks with his weapon. Luke pushes my blade back, and I let him while I use the momentum to have him fall forward while I pull my sword back to swing at his head. He ducks down to avoid and hits my stomach with his shield causing me to stumble back as he charges towards me. Our blades clash several times blocking each other blows, and he steps back throwing his shield aside as well his helmet since they keep getting in the way. I throw my helmet down as well and deactivate my shield making sure it's a fair battle. He returns to a fighting stance, and I can tell he's breathing heavily but so am I. Twirling my sword in my hand adjusting the grip, and maybe showing off a little, I flash an innocent smile at the older boy before I swing towards his chest again. He blocks it with his blade as I try to push harder to make him lose his balance to get the upper hand. Instead Luke sidesteps, and I start falling forward, and I see him swing towards my back. I quickly pull my hand and sword behind me blocking his blow and push his sword away as I spin while crouching down and use my sword to trip him. Luke falls on his back losing his grip on his sword which I quickly kick out of the way. Before he can even try to reach for it, I place my knee on his arm and straddle his chest using my body's weight trapping his other arm which he had landed on when he fell. I hold the sword horizontally over his throat and smirk at him as he lets his head fall back onto the ground knowing he's been beaten.

"I win, _Lukey Pookey._ " I gloated smiling down at him with my innocent grin.

"Honestly I can't even be mad knowing I'll have that skill on our team for Capture the Flag tomorrow. But please tell me you'll go easy on my punishment." He pleaded, but I only responded with a mischievous smirk that could rival Hermes when he's about to prank Apollo.

"I'll consider it, if you do well in training Percy that is," I tell him getting off of his chest as we both stand. "I hear he's hopeless at everything," I say joking seeing out of the corner of my eye he was walking toward us and just in ear shot.

"Hey, I resent that. I happen to be great at canoeing." Percy says in complete seriousness. Luke and I share a look before busting out laughing.

"That's a great skill Percy, no really! But why don't you and Luke work on swords as a backup." I suggest between laughs.

"Go find a sword that feels best, I doubt any of them will feel perfectly balanced, but we'll have to make do for now," Luke says, and Percy nods before walking off.

"Don't forget helmet and shield!" I yell reminding him. He's going to get hurt regardless going against a swordsman like Luke but better safe than sorry.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Percy yells back like it was evident. Luke and I laugh at him when I see the Stolls put up their gear and start walking out of the arena. 

"Train him extra-hard for me, ok? Tell him it's my way of getting back at him for abandoning me during story time." I say to Luke walking away before turning and running after the two pranksters. "OH, STOOoooLLLS!!!!" I sing song/yell coming up between the two boys.

"Hey, princess. Excellent fighting out there, but I much rather enjoyed the show beforehand" Travis joked which earned me shoving his shoulder.

"We were all impressed you could beat Luke, he's the best swordsman we've had in 300 years," Connor said. Wow, 300 years? Either I'm just that good, or standards are incredibly low...

"Thanks, but I was wondering if you two wanted to help me with something as we talked over lunch?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." They say in unison, and soon we're off to the pavilion for food. I'm starving.

About an hour and a half later we've finished eating and coming up with a perfect plan to prank Luke while using my dare.

"Okay so you two get supplies and set it up, and I'll make sure he's there and completely unsuspecting," I tell the brothers. Looking down at my watch I see it's 2:00, the perfect amount of time to change and rinse off before I meet with Lee for our guitar lessons. "You two are the best, but I've got to run! I'll see you two before dinner!" I say kissing both of their cheeks and running off to grab my bag before going to the Aphrodite cabin. I knock twice before walking in not expecting to see anyone there, so I'm surprised to see all of them and a few unclaimed kids that I know like to hang out with them.

"Sorry, just gotta rinse off real quick had a spar with both Luke and Clarisse and I'm about to meet Lee for guitar lessons at the lake and-" 

"Wait wait hold on." Drew cuts me off.

"You have guitar lessons one on one with Lee?" Silena asks.

"Alone at the lake? Like....Lee Fletcher? Hottest son of Apollo, Lee Fletcher?" Drew clarifies.

"And you didn't LEAD WITH THAT?" Silena yells asking me.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy? It's just a guitar lesson, and I just need to rinse off, I meet him in an hour." I tell them and just like that they're all off the beds looking through their chests of clothes and saying 'We only have an HOUR?' and 'Oh boy we need to work fast.' Before I know what's happening, I'm being pushed into the bathroom and told to shower and use this shampoo and that conditioner with this body soap. So for 45 minutes, I had become their life sized dress up doll and reminded them multiple times we were just going to the lake when they'd bring me something flashy. By the end of it, everyone took a step back looking me from head to toe and smiling in approval. I wasn't allowed to even look at a mirror until they finished but as soon as they finished all I was so surprised they made a coverup and bikini look so amazing on my that all I could say was "Wow." 

Giggles and high fives were exchanged as I took in my appearance and then glanced at the clock seeing it was 2:55! If I didn't hurry up, I'd be late! Hugging and thanking everyone I grabbed my sandals and ran out the door to meet the 'hottest son of Apollo,' Lee Fletcher.


	11. The Guitar Lesson

Nerissa's outfit^

Third Person P.O.V.

The door to Cabin 10 opened, and Nerissa ran out ducking and weaving through campers, nature spirits, and satyrs. She was so distracted in getting to her destination she didn't notice the looks of adoration and longing she received. Ever since she had arrived at Camp Half-Blood things had been different. People were happy, and cabins got along with each other more easily than they used to. Everyone had hope that tomorrow would be better than the day before it. The male population seemed to be infatuated with the kind and beautiful 12 year old wanting more than anything to get her attention. Three fates looked on, watching as this child grew stronger every day both physically and emotionally. However what they could not see was what she was destined for, they could not see her choices or what would come from the Great Prophecy. All they knew was two things. The first was she might be young and sweet, but someday she will be pushed so far, and that person will break her and the world might pay the price. The second is if she truly is the child of the Great Prophecy the Gods better hope she chooses to save them. Her choice will save or destroy Olympus. All they can do is hope her loyalty will be on their side when the time comes.

* * *

Nerissa's P.O.V.

Oh please don't let me be late. Please please, please. 

"Look out!" I hear while passing the volleyball court on my way to meet Lee. My reflexes act faster than my mind as my body bends using my momentum from running to go into a roundoff back handspring. Somehow sticking the landing, I look around and see at least 20 campers staring at me like I'm the most amazing demigod in the world. In all honesty, I was surprised at myself too, not for the fact that I could do it since I had done it countless times in training but never out of instinct. Grabbing the volleyball that had almost hit my head I tossed it back to the kids who were now coming out of their daze, quite comically might I add. Laughing to myself I go back to head for the docks but a walk this time so I will see any flying objects coming at my head.

Lee is sitting at the edge of the pier leaning against the side railing looking over the lake, his guitar strapped to his back and a smaller one sitting next to him. He hadn't turned around, so I assumed he was oblivious to my arrival. Making sure I was as quiet as possible I creep up behind him about to put my hands over his eyes and say "Guess who." As soon as I lift my hands near him, he spins around gripping both my hands in one of his own to which I let out a high pitch squeal. He pulls me closer tipping me to where I'm leaning over the water. The only things that keep me on the pier are my feet on the edge, his left arm around my waist, and his right arm holding my arms to my chest as I look down into the water. 

"Got you," Lee says before pulling me back, so I'm completely on the pier. 

Looking at him with a pout, "How did you know I was right behind you? I was trying to surprise you," I say.

The 15-year-old laughed melodically before pointing to his ears saying, "We kids of Apollo are sensitive to sound waves since dad's domain is music. It comes in great handy for situations such as these."

"I didn't know that. All kids of Apollo can do it?"

"No, not all of us, see we all have one or more dominating ability we inherit. Will has his healing, Lee has archery, and I have my music. I'm pretty good at healing and archery too, but music is where my heart is, my ears too. I can hear better than almost any other demigod here at camp." 

"Huh... well you're teamed with Hermes and Athena tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, we got the stealthiest and the smartest. Apollo and Hermes are the two largest cabins."

"Good, I'll talk to Annabeth later to see if I can ask about strategies. I'm assuming since she's the head of the Athena cabin she's organizing it, right?" 

"That's right. Now come on let's teach you how to play the guitar." Lee says sitting down on the pier with his right leg off the edge, and his left laying bent on the pier. He faces me as I mirror his position while picking up the other guitar he brought with him. Lee taught me the basics, and I had learned several different chords eventually being able to switch between the guitar's cords without messing up. He brought sheet music out, and we started playing a few chords of a song called Sweet Caroline which was fun. Although I'd get overexcited and mess up which led to us laughing at least 20 times. I would have been embarrassed if I hadn't seen that Lee was enjoying himself. After a long while I had gotten down most of the song, and we had ended up just talking while looking out over the lake. I thanked the gods he hadn't asked about my past but rather about me. 

"You know you're a fast learner, I've had a lot of fun teaching you. Come next week we could probably play together around the campfire." Lee suggests while standing up while adjusting the guitar strapped onto his back.

"I don't think I'll be anywhere that good unless we practice, like, twice a day every day until then." I laugh at his crazy idea while standing myself and handing the spare guitar to him. I barely survived singing from how nervous I was. "And it would have to be the best song ever."

"Well I have one song that comes to mind when I think of you, but it isn't a duet," Lee says smirking a little bit. 

"What song is it? Maybe I've heard of it?" I ask even though I most likely wouldn't since Apollo rarely taught me mortal music. Although I learned classics by using a radio, I got Hephaestus to fix.

"How about I play it for you instead?" He says putting the spare guitar down and grabbing his own off his back and adjusts the strap around his neck. He started playing a soft melody and sang something that I faintly remember hearing once years ago.

Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved

While he was singing Lee had such an insane amount of passion in his heart that I heard in his voice. When I listened to the lyrics, it was so sweet realizing he had said this song reminded him of me. Does Lee like me as more than a friend? He's not a bad choice; he's sweet, talented, charming, and handsome.

I'm lost in his eyes and enraptured by his voice that by the time he's finished the song, I don't know how close we are until I hear giggles behind us at the front of the pier and I move away while blushing up a storm. As I stepped away screaming and shouting came from the same place the giggles did and I hear the word "Stolls!" but before I can even react I feel two people run into me and we all fall into the water. 

"Nerissa!" "Stolls!" I hear Lee and a group yell. Travis, Connor, and I all surface and I thank the gods I was wearing a bathing suit. I look at the two boys on either side of me laughing at the group of Athena kids glaring at the boys with their steely gray eyes. I have no idea how these two were still laughing that look is terrifying, and I know what exactly they're mad about as soon as I see rubber spiders in one of the girl's hair. Thinking about the reactions of the cabin I have to hold back a laugh to save myself from receiving one of those glares. 

"Stolls, I swear you two are reckless. Why did I have to end up in the lake because of you two?" I ask them laughing.

"Sorry gorgeous, but lucky for us you're in that lovely bathing suit. Did you dress up just for us?" Travis teases pulling me closer to him by my waist. His height gave him a definite advantage considering I was on my tippy toes to keep my head above the water while the water barely reached his shoulders. 

"You wish Travy. And stop being so much taller than me!" I add with a pout

"Not for you, Stolls," Lee tensely says just as Travis opened his mouth to respond to me. I smile at Lee who visibly relaxes just as I feel Travis tense. Looking up I silently ask him what's wrong, but he just looks between Lee and me before letting go of me and glaring at Lee.

"Don't think we're not going to tell Chiron, you two!" A boy, Malcolm I think, yells at the trouble makers. 

Connor has a smirk and is about to respond probably either getting them into more trouble or out of trouble but before he can get a word out Travis says, "Fine," before walking towards the shore away from us. We all look at him like he's grown another head. I glance to Connor, and he looks at me just as confused before he realizes something I don't. He facepalms before swimming to catch up with his older brother. All of us are still clueless as the Athena kids start walking away and Lee looks at me expectantly. I look between Lee and the Hermes brothers before I swim after the two of them while telling Lee I'm sorry. The boys were already half way up the hill heading towards the cabins when I finally catch up to them, grabbing hold of Travis's forearm and stepping in front of him.

"Travis, hey, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask him looking pleadingly into his green eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Nerissa. Go back to your date with Fletcher." He says not looking me in the eye before pulling his arm away, walking around me.

I quickly step in front of him again putting my hand in front of him to stop him. "Okay, first of all, since when do you call me Nerissa? Are you seriously that upset with me? And second, of all, it wasn't a date. It was him teaching me the guitar." I say shocked. Then I realize why he was acting like this; he thought me and Lee were on a date. Travis was jealous! "Wait a minute, you thought we were on a date and got upset, you're jealous!" I exclaim.

"Why would I be jealous of him? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Travis says defiantly. But his mood has already improved after hearing me say I hadn't gone on a date with him which proves my point. Well if he wants to deny it, I can always make him admit it. 

"Of course! Why would you be jealous of that guy when you're so much smarter?" I take a step closer to him," And more _talented._ " I rest my hand on his stomach, and wow those are some abd under his soaked t-shirt, but I'll worry about those later," More _powerful._ " I said leaning into him as he responds by placing his hands on my hips keeping me close, "And _more handsome."_ I finish while looking into his eyes through my eyelashes. He starts to lean down before I back away. "So now that we've agreed you're not jealous, I need to get back to my date- I mean guitar lesson," I say with a wink to both of them. Connor is covering his mouth leaning on a tree to keep from laughing because Travis is in the same position with a look of annoyance on his face that had me lightly laughing as I walked away.

"Oh you're going to pay for that, _princess."_ Travis calls to me as I smirk over my shoulder.

I had talked to Lee for only a moment explaining that I had to speak with the boys and seeing how it was late I was going to head back to my cabin and shower before dinner. He agreed and began to walk me back, dropping me off at the Hermes cabin with a hug before going to his own. Turning around to walk in the door I see Luke leaning against the door glaring over my shoulder at the son of Apollo walking away. Deciding I didn't have enough energy to deal with Luke I walk past him to grab my bag of clothes and toiletries that Silena gave me earlier. Walking to the community showers, I got cleaned up and threw my damp hair into a messy bun after putting on my[ outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=226189345): a hoodie, running shorts, and my converse. And walk back to the cabin putting my stuff down just as everyone is lining up to head to dinner. I'm in the back along with Percy whose appearance makes me break out into a laugh. He looks like he got dragged from the back of a chariot around the arena. 

"Stop laughing; you did this. Luke didn't let me stop training for hours! I don't even know if I'll be able to lift my arms to eat I'm that tired." He scolds me, but I'm still laughing.

"Stop whining, bro. You're probably going to be fine by tomorrow, just take a long shower and it'll help." I tell him, although I doubt he knows the real reason it'll work for him.

"Whatever, I'm starving let's just get some food," Percy grumbles before following our cabin mates to the mess hall.

We all sat down, Percy on my left, Luke on my right, and the Stolls in front of me. It's not going to be as fun when we get claimed and have to sit alone at our table, but I guess I'll be able to learn more about my twin and we'll have each other. No announcements were made tonight so after we had eaten everyone met at the bonfire. Lee was helping his siblings lead the sing-alongs and playing with a bunch of the younger campers while the rest of our group sat right in front of the fire in our semi circle just talking and laughing. I had ended up getting into a conversation with Charlie about getting some armor for tomorrow, and he said he had already been thinking of a few ideas. He was sad to hear that I wouldn't need a sword or shield, though. Charlie and I were so engrossed in our conversation about the different metals, leather, and design I wanted that we didn't realize it was time for bed until the Stolls loudly yawned in both of my ears scaring the crap out of me. We laughed, and I apologized telling him good night and stood to walk back to the cabin. The brothers picked me up, one holding from under my arms, the other holding my feet, and sprinted back to cabin 11 while I screamed and prayed to every god there was that they wouldn't drop me on my butt. Thankfully we made it safely, but it was a show for every camper who was still walking back from the fire. I almost debated kicking Travis to the floor for it but we shared his bed once again, but this time I made sure to have a pillow. 


	12. Earth Shaker's Kids Shake Things Up

Since I woke up this morning, I've been so excited along with everyone else. Tonight we finally play Capture the Flag against the Ares cabin and their allies. The teams are Athena, Apollo, and Hermes against Ares and every other cabin. I would have been worried if I didn't know that we have the distinct advantage of intelligence and cunning. I had sat with the Athena cabin at breakfast discussing strategy, and I was surprised when we were able to agree on a lot of things. Respect was earned in that discussion, and I really hope I don't lose it when she finds out who my dad is since our parents have that huge rivalry. We'd finished planning after about 2 hours and used everyone's skills while still being unpredictable; I'll be agitated if we don't win with this strategy. Wow, ok, I'm too competitive I really need to work on that.

Concluding the meeting which had moved into the Athena cabin I walked out and headed to the armory to talk to Charlie. Entering the forges, I smiled feeling all of the machines moving and all of the metals being forged. It had been too long since I stepped in a forge and although this one had nothing compared to Hephaestus's workplace, I felt a sense of peace being here. My ADHD felt useful but I was on a mission, I needed some armor for tonight. Last night I gave Charles some of my measurements, but I hadn't had armor made in a while, so I need a few more measurements made. 

"Charlie boy!" I yell and see his head pop up from a workstation. 

"Nerissa, hey, give me just a minute." He says putting down his wrench and covering the object on his desk with a tarp before standing and walking over to me. "Follow me I've got most of your armor done I just need some final measurements for the breastplate. I'll have it done about an hour before dinner if you want to swing by and make sure everything feels right so I can adjust it before the game." He says taking me over to another section where a lot of finished swords, shin guards, and other pieces of armor was put up neatly. Pulling up a tarp he shows me my [armor](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ff/22/52/ff2252b11e9a706e1ecc530335c50e2f--spartan-women-female-armor.jpg) and the sketch he has for the breast plate.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing Charles! Are you sure that a few drachma and that favor I'll owe are enough to pay for this?" I ask him. This armor was just shy of Hephaestus' work!

"As long as you help me out with Silena I'm sure it's enough. Now Nyssa is gonna take your measurements, and I'll get started as soon as I can." Beckendorf tells me when his half sister Nyssa walks up to me smiling.

The measurements barely took any time, and I had looked around finding so many cool schematics for automatons, weapons, and improvements to their cabin. What seriously intrigued me was a plan for a metal dragon. I had only gotten a glimpse before a camper; I think his name was Jake, took it away quickly. He gave me an apologetic smile but walked away so I figured I'd better leave and stop snooping. Not my fault I'm an incredibly curious person, at least I do it nicely. Walking to find Percy I find him sitting by the lake with Grover. 

"Hey Percy, hey Grover! Climbing wall?" I ask my brother looking at the smoldering holes in his t shirt which make him glare at me while Grover and I laugh.

"Yes, that thing is impossible," Percy complained, and I feel sorry for him, I'll have to teach him a few things one day. 

"I'm just glad you didn't die. I just got you, and I'm not looking to lose you just yet." I tell my twin while sitting down with the two boys as we watch the naiads weave baskets underwater. We sit in silence, and I notice Percy was trying to get the courage to say something, so I just sat quietly until he was ready.

"Hey, Grover, how'd your meeting go with Mr. D after I left?" My brother asks, and Grover's face turns yellow as he refuses to make eye contact.

"Fine." He says. "Just great."

"So your career's still on track?" 

The satyr glanced at Percy and me nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"

"Well...no," Percy said while I shook my head no. If I'm honest, I didn't know what that was. "He just told me you had big plans you know... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"

"Mr.D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete." Grover said, but didn't he bring Luke and Annabeth to camp? Did it have to do with Thalia?

"Well, that's not so bad right?"

"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... and even if you did, why would you want me along?"

"Of course I'd want you along!"

Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill."

Percy tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. Instead, we talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, Percy asked him about the four empty cabins.

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," Grover said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad." Ha, that's an understatement.

"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?"

I see Grover tense, so I answer for him. "No, only two of them are Big Three cabins. Cabin One belongs to Zeus, King of the Gods. Cabin 3 belongs to Poseidon, the sea god. Cabin 2 belongs to Hera, Zeus's wife. She's the goddess of marriage, so she never has any demi god children, so I doubt anyone will ever live in that cabin. It's there for the same reason as Artemis's cabin."

"So that's two but who's the last of the Big Three?" Percy asks us.

"The Big Three are the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos," Grover says.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Percy concludes.

"Right. They all drew lots to see who got what after defeating the Titans. Zeus has the sky, Poseidon rules the seas, while Hades controls the Underworld." I tell him.

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here." My brother states confused.

"No. Hades doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."

"But Zeus and Poseidon-they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?" Percy asked, which did confuse me a little but it must just be that they have matured, right?

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side and the children of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus, and Poseidon made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx." 

Thunder boomed, and I just sat there confused. I was a child of Poseidon; I was created against an oath of the Styx. So was Percy. And Thalia. Why did nobody tell me about this? It seems every day I'm here I learn more and more of my past.

Percy said, "That's the most serious oath you can make." Grover nodded. "And the brothers kept their word-no kids?" No, brother. They didn't.

Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo-he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia ... well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter." 

"But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault."

"Percy, Zeus broke his oath. You can't expect the other gods to let it go just because it wasn't her fault. The Gods are the Gods." I tell him upset. It wasn't right, but it was true.

Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."

Percy and Grover were still talking while I zoned out thinking about how I should have gone with the group. I knew Grover was the satyr assigned to them, and I can tell he felt guilty but I was trained back then. I could've protected them if I just hadn't been so selfish.

"And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special."

Grover looked as if he'd just been caught in a trap. "I didn't... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you were-you know-you'd never be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry, okay?" Oh, how wrong you were Grover. 

After dinner that night it was time for capture the flag, and I was so excited. I had my new armor from Charlie, and apparently, the Athena cabin came up with something special in the plans for tonight. Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth, and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Percy turned to Luke and yelled, "Those are the flags?"

"Yeah"

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always but often."

"Then do we repaint the flag if someone else leads?" I ask confused.

Luke just grinned down at me, stupid height difference, before saying, "You'll see. First, we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?" Percy asked, and I was surprised he was only just now asking.

Luke gave Percy a sly look and then smirked at me. The torchlight and the scar made him all that more intimidating as he stepped toward me and wrapped an arm around my waist. My hand fell onto his chest to steady myself while he looked back at Percy. "We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you two are going to help."

The teams were announced. Athena had allied with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities in order to win support. Ares has everyone else but after you count the fact that Aphrodite kids weren't going to fight, Mr. D only had two kids, and Demeter's cabin was skilled but definitely not aggressive - unless you messed with their garden that is. I looked at my twin and I knew he was thinking the same thing until he remembered that our team still had Hephaestus and Ares to deal with.

Chiron hammered his hoof onto the marble floor, the sound silencing all of the yells from both teams but even in the silence the hall was dripping with excitement. "Heroes! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed." I scoff at this; these rules sound so dull. "I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" 

Chiron spread his hands, and the tables were covered in armor and weapons. I look at all the helmets, bronze swords, spears, ox-hide shields coated in metal but look up when I hear Percy.

"Whoa. We're actually supposed to use these?" He asked Luke, and it took all I had in me not to face palm. Luke looked at my twin like he was crazy, sadly no, just incredibly naive.

"Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here- Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol." Luke said handing a few things to Percy. I ended up deciding to put Percy on border patrol; he hasn't had the chance to practice enough for me to want him anywhere else. Holding up his shield Percy looked incredibly uncomfortable in his gear, and it made me want to cringe since I had experience in this, he's only just learned about this world last week. Our helmets all had blue plumes while the Ares' team had red plumes.

"Blue team, forward!" Annabeth yelled, and I walked up next to her with Luke and Percy right behind me even though the latter kept tripping on his equipment. She gave me a smirk, and I gave her a nod, we were really excited about our plan to cream the red team. We walked in silence until Percy interrupted by asking, "So what's the plan? Got any magic items you can loan me?" 

Her face turned back into a scowl at my brother's voice, and her hand drifted to her pocket to where she was keeping her Yankees cap as though he might have stolen it. "Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll get the banner; you just stick to border patrol."

"Yeah, whatever that means." Percy scoffed, and I almost wanted to slap him for his ignorance. He has no clue how to be a people person, either way; I love him, so I refrain from beating the crap out of him.

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." She said before leading me away to the front near the creek. "I expect more from you than your brother; you're actually skilled. I've got my own thing to do, stick with Luke and get the flag. You two are the best swordsmen in over 300 years." She told me, and I nodded my head putting my helmet on then activating my shield and sword.

Walking over to Luke I get into a running position just before the conch blows. We bellow a chorus of battle cries before charging across the river immediately facing the red team's offense. I raise my shield as an Ares kid brings a hammer down, before he can swing again I slam the butt of my sword in between his eyes, and he crumbles before me. The three Ares behind him pause for a moment surprised, and I smirk evilly. I let out a yell as I tear through them left and right, each opponent crumbling just like the last. Luke and I fought side by side, blocking enemies blow as the other takes them out. Before long we find the flag in a small opening of the woods, and the two of us smile before trying to find its defenders. Neither of us sees anyone, so Luke takes a step forward, but a vine wraps around his leg and pulls him to the ground. I look behind us to see that the group we had been fighting with was too far behind us still dealing with their own battles. I feel a vine creep around my ankle and quickly slice downward cutting off the vine, stepping further into the opening. Castor and Pollux step out and smirk at me before raising their weapons while advancing. Luke finally frees himself as I engage with Pollux leaving Castor to try and recapture Luke. Although now that we were aware of their trick is was easier to dodge and keep them too distracted to even use their powers. Sadly for Pollux he wasn't as good with sword fighting as he was with his powers. His trying to multitask battling me with a sword and using his powers which allowed me to quickly knock him out with a swift connection between my shield and his head. Pollux falling unconscious was enough for Luke to punch the distracted Castor and both sons of Mr. D laid unconscious. I had already picked up the flag and started to run back with Luke right next to me, and we laughed the whole way whooping and hollering, passing our own team members who cheered and held off any reds that were left. A few Hermes and Apollos trailed behind us keeping a few Hephaestus guys occupied. Holding the blood red banner high, I jumped across the creek, and the whole blue team erupted into screams of victory. The flag I carried shimmered into a gorgeous silver, the boar and spear being replaced by a huge caduceus. Luke smiled and picked me up swinging me around before the Stolls, and a few other guys joined in carrying me around on their shoulders. Raising the banner even higher I yelled, "Victory for the blue!"

I was so happy we won, I looked across the crowd for Percy to share my success with him when I noticed he was in the creek talking to Annabeth. She had a contemplative look and said something to my twin before he stepped out of the water, and I immediately saw fatigue hit him and he swayed before the daughter of Athena steadied him. Hopping down from the boys' shoulders I ran to my twin being mere feet away just as a menacing growl sounded followed by a howl ripping through the forest silencing everyone's cheering. Chiron shouted "Stand ready! My bow!" in Ancient Greek. 

Above us on the rocks was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs that reminded me of daggers. And it was looking straight at Percy. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening before I had jumped in front of my brother, the monster leaping forward and knocked me backward with such a force, casting Percy to the side leaving me to slam on the ground with it on me. I heard its claws rip through my armor and into my body with multiple swipes before I had felt the excruciating pain. There was a sound of forty arrows hitting the beast, and I opened my eyes seeing all of the protruding from its neck and the monster dissolved to dust around me. Laying there on the ground I wasn't sure how I was still alive, but the shock had passed, and I felt the severity of the pain in my abdomen. Percy and Chiron rushed to my side, Chiron holding a grim expression that I barely saw before my eyes squeezed shut from the pain.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.

"Luke, take her to the water, Percy you go too," Annie said and I pleaded for him to agree but couldn't convey that I agreed.

"I'm fine." Percy objected.

"I'm proving a point. Chiron watch this." A hand I hadn't realized I was holding let go before I was lifted into strong arms and placed down into the calm stream and Luke stepped away. My eyes instantly opened and I gasped at the amazing feeling the water gave me. It was something I hadn't felt in since I and father had our fight on Olympus. The cuts on my stomach and arms began to fade and my breathing evened out as I took in the shocked expressions of everyone around me. A glowing trident appeared above both me and Percy as I stood up. My brother started apologizing and saying he didn't know why he was healing until he realized everyone was looking at the fading tridents above us.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced. All around us campers began to kneel. The Ares kids did so reluctantly all glaring at Percy but only glancing at me with a look of surprise.

"My father?" Percy asks bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Nerissa and Perseus Jackson, Daughter and Son of the Sea God."


	13. Prophecies

The next morning Chiron moved us to Cabin 3, and although I had my own bed now, I missed the Hermes' cabin. Percy and I had each other; we didn't have to share with anybody. Plenty of room for our minimal possessions, a dinner table in the pavilion all to ourselves, we picked our own activities for the day, called lights out at any time, and we didn't have to listen to anyone else. And we were utterly miserable. Percy had it worse than I did, just when he began to feel like he was accepted he was an outcast again. Cabin 11 became a temporary home for us and it was worse for Percy when that was taken away. Nobody talked about the hellhound incident, but we both knew everyone was talking about it behind our backs. Percy even blamed himself for this happening, saying that if I hadn't tried to protect him, I wouldn't have gotten hurt and if the hellhound hadn't tried to attack him others wouldn't be as scared to be around us. He soon got over it after I had ranted when he apologized for the hundredth time. I assured him that he was my brother and I was always going to be there for him through everything, and come what may we were twins, and we'll go through it all together. I saw the look of guilt in a lot of my friends' faces, but they still avoided us as much as possible. Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with us after what Percy and I had done to the Ares kids in the woods. Despite everyone being scared of him I was proud that his skills were so instinctual that he was able to take on Clarisse and her siblings. We had sword lessons alone with Luke, and he pushed us harder than he had before and wasn't afraid to bruise us up in the process.

"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches. "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions."

Annabeth still taught Percy Greek in the mornings, but he kept saying she seemed distracted. Every time he would say something she scowled at him as if he poked her between the eyes. And after they'd finish lessons I'd meet him, and she'd look up at me letting out a sigh walking away muttering to herself:" Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten ... Got to make a plan..."

What I found strange was that even Clarisse kept her distance. She would always give me a nod and turn towards her siblings, so I knew she was just keeping her reputation but that's not what bothered me. Every time Clarisse saw my twin, the daughter of Ares had a glare as bad as her father, but still kept her distance. Percy's face drained of color every time he saw her glare from fear that one day she's going to beat him up but then he told me he wished she did, it'd be better to get into fights every day than being ignored. With everyone at camp ignoring us it was evident they didn't want us here, but they made the message incredibly clear when a mortal newspaper found itself dropped inside our doorway. I read the article to Percy since he was still struggling with his dyslexia and it read:

"Boy Still Missing After Freak Car Accident"

by Eileen Smythe. 

Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off, and the front axle was broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding. Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident. Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past. Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline.

The phone number was circled in a black marker. I looked at Percy who refused to make eye contact; he was staring at the floor while clenching his fists. I tore the newspaper, wadded it up and then threw it away as I flopped down on my bed and he did the same. 

"Lights out," Percy says miserably, and it hurt me to see him so sad. I wish there were something I could do... While my brother went to sleep, I look over the room once more. It reminded me of home- I mean... Atlantis. (A/N: this may not be canon at all with the book but let me dream XD) When Percy first stepped into the cabin, he sighed at the obviousness that our dad was the God of the Sea. I mean, the walls had seashells, oars, and starfish while the ceiling held fishing nets holding luminescent pearls, the same ones we used back in Atlantis when we couldn't use Greek fire. Although I and Percy both agree the best part of our cabin is the porch that connects to the pier. You see if you enter the room Percy's bed (A bunk bed with a green comforter and dark brown frame) is in the corner immediately on the right with mine (Gray driftwood headboard, queen sized mattress, and teal/green gradient comforter) in the corner across from him. In the first corner to the left lies the third bed unused by my brother or me. The last corner isn't exactly a corner since it holds the walls and door to our bathroom, which I was ecstatic upon discovering. We had twin sinks and a shower made of abalone shell. Our cabin wasn't anything special, but it reminded me of Atlantis... The walls were made of the same abalone shell in our bathroom, shining with colors, and the floors were a polished dark brown driftwood. In the middle of the room, there were two sandy brown couches parallel with each other, two chairs of the same color close to the door making the layout shaped like a U. A rectangular table laid in the middle of the two couches. The open end of the U led to a door that held a gorgeous porch with chairs and a fireplace and a walkway that led to the pier extending all the way down a slope into the water. The lake wasn't too far away, about 30 feet or so from the porch. My favorite thing about it was that I had a window near my bed that let me watch the sunset over the lake. Falling asleep I drift into the realm of Morpheus, but he showed me something I wish I hadn't.

* * *

_Running as fast as my feet could carry me I hear thunder rolling and the sea crashing on the surf with violent waves. Ahead of me I see a mop of messy black hair and realize its Percy. He was running just like me. Looking around us I saw palm trees and small hills in the distance that held scattered homes, so this wasn't New York City. My twin came to a stop at the crest of the dune and started shouting something I couldn't hear through the wind._

_I stop next to him placing my hand on his shoulder, startling him but he points to the two men on the surf fighting with each other a hundred yards down near the surf. Both men wore flowing greek tunics, one trimmed in blue and the other in green but I couldn't see their faces in the darkness of the storm as well as their fighting leaving their backs to me. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted. Every time they connected the sky flashed with lightning, and the sky grew darker; the wind became so dominant I wondered how the houses in the distance were still standing._

_Percy and I share a look, and we know we have to stop this. Percy might not know why and heck I don't completely understand either because what can we do against these massive and powerful men? Regardless, we ran trying to get to the two men, but no matter how hard we ran the wind blew us back, it was as if we were running in place, my heels digging uselessly into the sand. Over the roar of the storm, the man in the blue robe was yelling "Give it back! Give it back!" Like a child fighting over a toy. The waves rose, crashing onto the beach and spraying the two of us with salt._

_"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Percy yelled, but it was useless. The ground shook, and laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a deep voice so evil it turned my blood to ice._

_"Come down, little heroes," The voice crooned. "Come down!"_

_The sand began to split beneath our feet, a crevice_ _starting_ _to form. Looking to Percy, I see he was frozen with fear of the voice and the growing darkness. I push Percy out of the way but when I tried to join him my foot slipped, and I was sent falling to the crevice that seemed deep enough to reach the center of the Earth, and I_ _continued_ _falling until the darkness had swallowed me and the thundering of the_ _storm_ _was muted from my ears._

Shooting up from my bed I gasp and look to into the eyes of my twin who must have woken up seconds before me. Percy rushed out of his bed and sat next to me, holding me in his arms as we both tried to regain our senses. I'd never had these dreams before Percy entered the Greek world. Trying to make sense of the dream I figured it was most likely Zeus and Poseidon who were fighting but why couldn't I move? And who was that voice?

"What did it mean? Why is this happening?" Percy muttered more to himself than to me, but all I could do was shake my head and try to keep the tears from falling. Despite knowing it was the most likely morning Percy and I sat there, and I had almost begun to fall asleep once more until a loud knock sounding from our door caused me to sigh and open my eyes. I sit up while Percy chuckles at my reaction before saying, "Come in?"

Grover came inside and looked at Percy worriedly then looked at me, I no doubt looked like a wreck which led him to look confused, and he seemed to have an internal battle whether or not he should try to say something. The pity in his eyes was replaced again by worrying, most likely remembering why he came in the first place. Turning back to Percy he says, "Mr. D wants to see you. Both of you." He says looking back to me.

"Why?" Percy asks.

"He wants to kill...I mean, I'd better let him tell you." Grover says before telling us he'll be waiting outside. Percy and I both get dressed nervously, positive that we were in huge trouble for something we probably had nothing to do with. Leaving the cabin in gray shorts and just an old oversized green sweatshirt with the words ATL University, which I didn't think there was an Atlanta University but I guess I still don't know that much about mortals. I found it in the drawer of our cabin, and it's at least two sizes too big on me and smells just like the sea, but Percy said he had no clue where it came from so finder's keepers I guess. All I know is it makes me feel like I have a piece of home every time I smell the fabric. 

Walking along with Percy I think about how for days, we'd half way been expecting a summons to the Big House. With the way, Grover talked about the oath against children from the Big Three, me and Percy figure it's a crime for us to be alive right now. I have no doubt someone will use that oath to try and kill Percy since nobody knew of him but if he dies so do I. Let's just hope that if I live, so will he. Maybe they've finally decided on a verdict since we've been claimed and that's why Dionysus wants to see us.

"Hey Grover, will we need an umbrella?" Percy says gesturing to the growing storm over Long Island Sound. There was already a hazy curtain of rain that was coming in our direction.

"No, it never rains here," Grover said.

"What the heck is that then?" I ask him meekly; I don't think I've sounded this shaken since right before I started living with Zeus and Hera permanently. I hate demigod dreams.

"It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does." He says dismissively.

Now that he said it I realized it was true. The whole week I'd been here it had never been overcast, any rain clouds I had seen just skirted around the valley. At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their regular business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.

The three of us walked up to the front porch of the Big House, stopping in front of Mr. D at the pinochle table. He was wearing a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt while drinking a can of diet coke. Chiron sat at the table as well in his fake wheel-chair. What caught me off guard was there were two sets of cards floating in the empty chairs, and I realized they were playing against two invisible opponents.

"Well, well, our little celebrities." Mr. D said condescendingly, and I thanked the gods that Percy had the sense to wait for Mr.D to continue. "Come closer, and don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortals, just because Barnacle-Beard is your father."

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds, and I smiled to myself thinking of how upset Zeus was of the joke, especially because Dionysus was calling Poseidon my father. He didn't want to admit it any more than necessary. Luckily, only Mr. D caught my smile and glared at me for my smugness which only led for my smile to grow before covering it up with a neutral expression as he continued speaking.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said while Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards and Grover cowered by the railings, the clopping of his hooves were growing more annoying by the second. "If I had my way, I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"A spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D" Chiron put in.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "They wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you two into a dolphin instead, sending you two back to your father."

"Mr.D-" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy and girl are still here when I get back, I'll turn them into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus and Nerissa Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Dionysus looked at me almost...pleadingly? He picked up a playing card and twisted it turning it into a security pass. I recognized it as the kind you use for the elevator to Olympus. Snapping his fingers, he soon disappeared leaving the smell of grapes in his place.

"Nerissa and Percy, sit, please. And Grover." Chiron asked with a strained and tired smile. Complying we take the empty seats as the centaur places his cards on the table, looking at them I see he had a winning hand but never got the chance to use it. "Tell me, Nerissa, what did you make of the hellhound?" Chiron asks me. Just hearing the name made Grover and Percy pale and I would be lying if it didn't remind me of the pain I had felt during that attack, but I couldn't exactly lie to Chiron who knew my secret.

"I think that someone summoned it. I believe that it scared me and half the camp. I believe that if all of you hadn't shot it, I would be dead. Percy too since it was him that it lunged at first." I tell him with a straight face.

"You'll meet worse, Nerissa. Far worse before you're done." Chiron said looking between my brother and me.

"Done...with what exactly?" Percy asks.

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it, Percy?" Chiron asks my brother. I was shocked I remember Zeus telling me I had to be on this quest and I knew Percy would pick me but why wasn't I being given this quest? I glance to Grover who has his eyes still on Percy with his fingers crossed.

"Um, sir, you haven't told me what it is yet," Percy says confused.

Chiron grimaced before saying," Well that's the hard part the details."

Thunder sounded across the valley, I turn my head and see the storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. The way it looked seemed as the sea and sky were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said shocking me. "They're fighting over something valuable... something that was stolen, aren't they?" 

I make eye contact with Chiron and see his silent question 'what have you told him.' I shook my head trying to convey that I hadn't said anything which led Chiron to ask," How did you know that?" Looking at Percy, I could see him regretting saying anything, not to mention his face looked like a tomato.

" The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky is fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... we've also been having these dreams." Percy says looking at me, but I just look at the beach refusing to meet any of their eyes. I hadn't wanted anybody to know about the dreams yet.

"I knew it!" Grover said but was quickly shushed by Chiron. 

"But it is his quest! It must be!" Grover said with eyes bright with excitement. No, it doesn't have to be his, it could be mine, but I guess nobody else sees it that way.

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus have their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt." Percy looks to me clearly confused.

"It's Zeus's symbol of power, the big three all have one. Our dad's symbol is his trident." I tell him.

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"Oh," Was all Percy said, and I literally could not stop from facepalming at his idiocy.

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And someone stole it. Zeus thinks that someone is us." I tell Percy trying to piece things together for him.

"But we didn't-"

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you two as his son and daughter. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never been to Olympus! Zeus is-" Percy was just about to insult Zeus before I placed my hand over his mouth shutting him up. Chiron, Grover, and I all glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us like Grover had promised but instead rolling straight over the valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid.

"Have you not learned anything about names and respect yet? We don't call the gods names, especially the King of the Gods, kelp for brains!" I scolded my brother, and I hear the centaur and satyr behind me chuckle, but as soon as I turn to glare at them, they feign innocence.

I sigh and decide to let Chiron handle this since nobody is taking me seriously. I look out over the beach once more seeing the turmoil between the sky and the water, but they're still so connected. These past few days have been enlightening for me, I've been thinking of Poseidon a lot too and how I felt when he claimed me. How I feel when I'm in his cabin. And how I feel to have a brother, I love Percy, and I'm so glad we are finally in each other's lives. But Olympus is also my home, Zeus and Hera took me in. They've treated me so well, and now I know about this huge oath that was broken but why wasn't I killed after Thalia died? I've spent a great deal of my life in both Atlantis and Olympus, and I don't know if I can choose between them. They have both been my family, and because of that, I'm a daughter of the sky and sea. Zeus even blessed me with his powers, saying that he was proud of me and who I've become... but he wants to kill my brother? What's the difference between Percy and me? Poseidon abandoned us both and Zeus doesn't care about anyone if it doesn't benefit himself so what does he have to gain? I'm so confused! When do I get all the answers that have been hidden from me?

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?" Wait what did I miss?

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" My brother asks.

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?"

"Hold on-" I start but am cut off from Chiron.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

"Good reason," Percy says uneasily.

"You agree then?" Chiron asks.

Percy looks over at me, and I don't know what I was supposed to do so I just shrugged, whereas Grover was nodding encouragingly and I could feel his excitement. Easy for him, he wasn't the one Zeus wanted to kill. "All right, it's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

Percy and I stood as he got ready to walk up to the attic. Wrapping my arms around him, I didn't want to let go. He's was going up there and seeing gods know what to have to go on a dangerous quest and I didn't want him to. I squeezed him one more time and let go as he walked inside to climb the stairs. As he was out of view, I turned around to glare at Chiron and Grover. 

"Grover, do me a favor and give us a minute or two. We have some things to discuss." I say crossing my arms and leaning on the rail of the porch. Grover didn't waste a second in scurrying away; he knew to be scared of me. Don't get me wrong I love Grover, but I'm not here to get him to like me. 

"Well Ms. Jackson, what would you like to discuss?" Chiron asks me calmy gesturing to the seat next to him.

"I've been finding out quite a few things since being here, and number one on my list is why wasn't I killed when the council knew I was Poseidon's daughter?" I asked taking the seat he had gestured to.

"Well I don't know the details, but in summary, there was an agreement among the gods. Zeus could not hurt you when he had his own daughter, Thalia. The council agreed that they would monitor you by training you and that prophecy that I had referenced concerns a child of the Big Three doing something on their 16th birthday. They decided that Thalia would have the choice to be the child of that prophecy but you won't. You would be granted godhood long before they'd let you fulfill that prophecy, but then you and your father cut ties and Zeus decided to take you in because of how much promise you showed. You are a very powerful demigod, Nerissa. Maybe the most powerful demigod in history. When Thalia died the next person in line for the prophecy would be you, so a few years ago instead of killing you for being a threat, Zeus knew you were more loyal to him so he decided he'd give you the same choice as Thalia would have gotten. On your 16th birthday, Zeus will let you choose." Chiron told me.

"Choose to do what? And if I hadn't cut ties with my father right before Thalia died would I have been killed too?" I question.

"I can't tell you what the prophecy is, you'll know in time. But secrets will come out Nerissa, and I think you should be prepared for when they do. Zeus is not one to take chances when it concerns his throne, but I can't answer what could have been if the situation were slightly different. This is what it is. You are the daughter of Poseidon fostered by Zeus, and trained by the council. You are still the Princess of Olympus, Nerissa. And that title will have many hard decisions you need to be prepared for." Chiron explained.

"What type of-" I started but was once again cut off by Chiron holding his hand up for me to be silent. I'm getting really tired of being cut off.

"Well?" Chiron asks Percy who slumps into the chair across from me as Grover returns and sits in the fourth chair.

"She said I would retrieve what was stolen," Percy informs.

Grover, who was chewing on the rest of a Diet Coke can, sits forward excitedly saying, "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

I see Percy shiver trying to remember what the oracle had said verbatim,"She-she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it," Grover said, and I thumped him on the head playfully for his overenthusiasm.

Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"

I could see the inner turmoil going on in Percy's head; he was about to lie about something the Oracle said. "No, that's about it."

Chiron must've had the same thought as I because he offered Percy this advice, "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay, so where do I go? Who's the god in the West?" Percy asks.

"Ahh, think, Percy. If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?" Chiron riddled.

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed.

"Somebody who feels neglected and shorted, can definitely hold a grudge, gains more power from more deaths, and has a serious brotherly conflict. Hades." I answer for Percy. It all makes sense now; the dream was Hades taunting us to come to his realm to get the bolt back. "Not to mention that a hellhound and fury both came after Percy. And furies only obey one person, Hades. The hellhound that attacked us was from the fields of punishment; Hades must have a spy in camp because they know that we will try to clear our father's name." I infer, and Chiron nods signaling that he supports my ideas.

"Great," Percy mutters. "Two gods want to kill me."

"Us." I correct him. "We're in this together, brother." He smiles at that and grabs my hand before his face changes to a thoughtful expression; it almost looked like he felt guilty of something. I squeezed his hand trying to get him to look up, but he wouldn't meet my eye.

"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's beautiful this time of year."

"So is the west! We can pretend it's a road trip across the country! Besides avoiding death from powerful monsters that want to kill us, it'll be fun!" I try to encourage.

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives entirely, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is sure. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

My brother looked thoughtful for a while, and I could see the determination in his eyes, he wanted revenge. "Look, if we know it's Hades," he told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"You're saying I'm being used."

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you two now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."

I looked at Chiron. "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you? Since I was at Yancy?"

"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too." Yeah, that prophecy that he won't tell me about even though it's basically the reason I'm still alive right now!

Percy sarcastically listed off the basically impossible things being asked of him from this quest which led to Grover saying once again how beautiful Maine is this time of year.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you."

"Oh ..." He shifted his hooves. "No ... it's just that satyrs and underground places ... well..." He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If ... if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

I doubt anyone else noticed, but I saw Percy look so relieved before smiling at his satyr best friend. "All the way, G-man." He turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go West."

"I thought it was evident enough, the entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles," Chiron said. And I cheered! Apollo told me how awesome Californians are and hopefully, if we make the trip with a good time I can slip away to party for a bit. I'd have to call Apollo, of course!- I'm getting off track. 

"Oh, so we just get on a plane-" Percy started.

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

I saw Percy look embarrassed and thumped the satyr on the head. He knew Percy's mom didn't have a lot of money.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive." To strengthen the centaur's point lightning cracked overhead followed by a great boom of thunder.

"Okay," I said, looking at the storm. "So, we'll travel over land."

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other you will have to choose between two that have already volunteered if you will accept her help."

"Gee I wonder who would volunteer for a quest like this," Percy and I say in unison feigning surprise. The air behind Chiron shimmered before a particular curly blonde headed girl stuffed her Yankees cap into her back pocket. 

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"If you do say so yourself," I said. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?"

Annabeth's cheeks blushed at the nickname, and I almost cooed but she was trying to steal my obvious spot on this quest, I mean I'm his twin sister. "Do you want my help or not?" She demanded.

"Thanks, owl eyes, but-" I started only to be cut off AGAIN but this time by Percy.

"A trip," he said. "That'll work. Me, Grover, and Annabeth." 

My jaw dropped. I stared at Percy who refused to look at me instead he was looking at Chiron who said, "Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed, and rain began to pour down forcing all of the campers indoors. "No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."

And with that, I stormed away from my brother who was about to go on a quest to save the world by clearing OUR father's name... Tears were in my eyes, and I was soaked to the bone from the rain that I didn't even realize when I ran into somebody, and we both fell down. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't, I just...I wasn't looking where I was going," I stutter to the person while still looking down so they wouldn't see the tears. Maybe they would think it's just rain. I wasn't so lucky because they had to have seen before the person pulled me into a hug and I felt the broad chest but that only narrowed it down to a guy. Regardless I felt safe and I cried into their chest trusting them to be there until I calmed down. After my tears had run out and I was breathing normally again he placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look into those mesmerizing eyes, and all I could do was stare at the man I forgot I was catching feelings for.


	14. Stubborn

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. Closing my eyes once more and shook my head, burying my head into his shoulder. "Darlin, we need to get out of the rain. Let's go to my cabin." He said picking me up and carrying me right into the Hermes' cabin before placing me on his bed.

"Nerissa, what happened?" He asks me.

"My brother got a quest to prove father's innocence and find the master bolt and of course he chose Grover but then Annabeth showed up practically begging for her chance on a quest. No surprise there but what did surprise me is he chose her. The quest was just handed to him, I'm the one who has more experience, and they didn't even act like I was an option! Gods, Luke, I just don't understand!" I ranted to the head of cabin 11. 

"Hold on, Percy got a quest? To do what? And do you think maybe he has a reason for not choosing you?" Luke listed off while standing up and digging through his things for something.

"He's going to the underworld, something about the God who has turned which they think is Hades. " I say as he's still going through his things. "They're leaving as soon as they pack their stuff. Luke, what the Hades are you searching for?" I burst annoyed that he's still rummaging.

"Well if they're about to leave on a dangerous quest despite you being mad at him you want Percy to have the best chance of living, right?" Luke asks finally turning to face me and holding a box behind his back. I nodded, and he smiles at me while sitting next to me on the bed. "These were given to me by my dad when I went on my quest. They're enchanted to let the wearer fly when you say the word 'Maia' by sprouting small wings. I don't use them much these days, but they served me well, and Percy can probably find a use for them. And this might work well; you should give these to him and ask him why he didn't choose you. I hate to say it might be your only chance in case he doesn't come back." Luke tells me sadly placing the sneakers in my lap. I look down at the enchanted gift and find they look like regular sneakers, but I know they must hold some serious memories for Luke. Hugging the son of Hermes, I quickly stand up holding the box and start to walk to the door to find Percy. Just as I reach the doorway, I look back thinking about how he had just found me in the rain and was now helping my brother and me."Thank you, Luke. For everything."

"Anytime, darlin. Now hurry up and find your brother before he leaves." He tells me making me blush harder before running out of the cabin. It had stopped raining, and I had thought about where I should look deciding he was most likely still in our cabin. I ran as quickly as I could barging into the cabin just as my twin was grabbing his backpack off of his bed. He looked at me for only a moment then looked anywhere but at me but I could still see the guilt on his face. That guilt was his own doing, so it only encouraged me in asking, "Why?" Silence. "Percy, why did you choose owl eyes over me?" 

"They're probably waiting for me; I better be going." He said trying to walk past me, but I grabbed his arm.

"Please. This should have been our quest; we're trying to prove OUR father's innocence." I pleaded with him.

"You shouldn't have to do this. Just being Poseidon's daughter has brought you enough pain, being my sister. It was my fault you got hurt by that hellhound, and you were the one who pushed me out of the way during the dream and fell down that hole. You're my sister; it's my responsibility to protect you. You're not going on this quest to get hurt." He told me sternly, but he was on the edge of tears. "I couldn't protect mom, but I can protect you by not letting you put yourself in danger."

"Oh, so that makes this okay? You put yourself at risk and leave me here to worry about you? I just got you, Percy. I can't lose you within a week of finding out I'm not alone. I also have more training battling monsters. We agreed that we would face whatever comes together and the first chance you got you broke that. Choosing Annabeth, who you can hardly stand, over me. I'm not letting you go out there without me, Perc." I try to tell him, but he just looks out the door clenching his jaw. I know he heard me, and I can see him struggling just to let me come with him, but he just shakes his head. 

"I can't. It's already been decided, Annabeth, Grover, and I will be back after the solstice. I'll see you then." He says with finality, and no amount of persuasion will get him to change his mind from going on this suicide mission without me. 

Shoving Luke's box of sneakers in his hand, I walk to my bed saying, "A gift from Luke and me. The word 'Maia' allows the wearer to fly. Good luck." 

He doesn't move for a minute, but eventually, he walks out of our cabin closing the door quite harshly. As soon as he walked out, I pulled out my bag I had brought with me and threw a couple of outfits into it before returning to cabin 11 finding the two boys I needed help from.

"Oh, Stoooolllllsssss!" I said in a sing-song voice, and they immediately looked at me skeptically, but upon discovering my smirk, their devilish grins appeared. "I need your help."

It took some convincing, but they helped me steal some supplies from the camp store like food and water. They took me to the stables and showed me the best pegasus that the camp had. She was a decent looking mare with a dark chestnut brown color. 

"This pegasus will get you to where you need to go. Speaking of do you even know where you're headed?" Travis asked me.

"I believe I might be some help in that regard." Sounded a voice I instantly knew, and the Stolls froze looking past me at the old centaur.

"Chiron, it's not what it looks like.." I try while turning around to face the older man.

"So you're not planning on going off to find Percy and help his quest?" Chiron asks almost sarcastically- which is bizarre hearing from him. With a hand, he shooed the Stolls brothers away, and Connor quickly exited almost tripping over himself in the process, but Travis didn't. The older brother wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Dipping his head down toward my neck his lips brushed my ear, hot breath fanning over it and my knees almost gave out as he whispered, "Come find me before you leave, princess."

I couldn't help the red that instantly found itself on my cheeks and nodded to him, fearing how my voice would sound if I responded verbally. Although it didn't help much since he chuckled into my ear at how easily he had flustered me. With a sigh, he retracted his arm and began walking off, a tad slow, but that gave my face time to cool off before Chiron, and I discussed my unannounced departure.

"I was planning on sending you an Iris message once I was a little further. You know why I need to do this." I told Chiron while adjusting the saddle on the brown Pegasus.

"I know there are many reasons for you doing this but which one are you choosing? You were told to come here for a purpose, but I don't think that's what you want anymore." The Centaur said pensively.

With a sigh, I think about how best to respond. Zeus sent me here to see if Percy had the bolt, and if he did, I would see it returned. Yet now I have a brother and friends and a place that feels like home where I'm not obligated to smile and be the perfect princess. Am I giving it up by helping Percy? "Why can't I be choosing them all? I have to prove Poseidon and Percy are innocent, appease Zeus, and figure out how to reason with Hades to stop this war. Percy never told you about the dreams but Hades was goading us into the underworld and Percy is most likely going down there to get his mother back. She isn't dead, you and I both know that. Hades captured her, but now he has leverage on what others are considering to be a very powerful demigod whereas I consider him my easily manipulated and inexperienced twin brother. I'm going to get his mom back and stopping a war among the gods from breaking out." I rant to him, and he looks...impressed?

"You're making your own decisions. And intelligent ones at that. I won't stand in your way if this is what you've decided but I do hope you choose to return here should you survive this quest. We need heroes like you in the world, Nerissa." The older man told me with a smile.

"Thank you, Chiron. I have to go say my goodbyes, but does this mean you're going to tell me where they are going first on their quest?" I asked hopefully.

"Ay, Argus took them to the bus station. I told them that it wouldn't be wise finding a bus straight to La, so they are taking a bus to Chicago." He said to me, and I thanked him before deciding to walk out to say goodbye to everyone. Celena and Clarisse wished me luck and asked me to bring her a souvenir back, well more like threatened. When I went to the Apollo cabin Will, and his little sister Melody told me that Lee wasn't around but that they wished me luck and Melody said she hoped I didn't die. She was about as blunt as her father, but it made me laugh. Next was the Aphrodite cabin and let's just say they were dramatic about my departure but I expected nothing less. They stated that they'd miss me and pray to their mother for my safe return. Hephaestus's cabin wasn't a huge goodbye since the only person I knew there was Charlie and we just fist bumped, and I left. I really liked how he wasn't an overly emotional guy. The last people I needed to say goodbye to were all in one place, Cabin 11. I walk in, and I see Luke, Travis, and Connor all standing next to each other discussing something but the conversation halted as they realized I had walked in.

"So you're still going, princess?" Connor asks while gesturing to the backpack still on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. I came to say goodbye to you guys." I tell him taking off my bag and throwing it onto the bed to my right which I realize was Luke's.

"Are you sure you packed everything you're going to need?" Luke asks me about to open my bag.

"Yeah, we helped her pack. She has everything she needs." Rolling my eyes and ignoring their bickering I open my arms wide I gesture for hugs while doing my best puppy dog eyes. "A hug goodbye please?" 

The younger Stoll brother chuckles to himself before wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tight. I'm really gonna miss these boys I've grown too attached to.

"Nobody can say no to those adorable puppy eyes, darlin'. Come here." Luke says opening his arms and embracing me. Despite his taller height, he dips his head leaving his mouth level with my ear. "You stay safe out there and find a way to call me if anything happens. What I said all those years ago still counts, we look after each other." He says quietly in my ear. The caring tone and hot breath fanning across my ear causing me to blush similarly to when Travis did it in the stables.

"Best for last, your highness!" Travis says grabbing me by my waist and spinning me around as we both laugh. As he sets me back onto the ground, I wobble a tad since the spinning had made me dizzy, but Travis never took his hands off my hips. He started leaning down, and my breath hitched, a blush rising to my face, but he turns his head and kisses my cheek before whispering in my ear just as Luke did making my face go scarlet. "It's adorable seeing you get all flustered because of me, princess." 

He pulls away with a smirk on his face, and I struggle to respond so I do what any logical girl would do and I punched him. On the shoulder that is... I kinda just giggled awkwardly and grabbed my bag as Connor and Travis chuckled, Luke looked like he was torn between laughing and glaring at Travis. Regardless I said goodbye once more as I returned to the stables. Fixing the saddle on the gorgeous pegasus, I climbed on and rode out into the open field. Praying to Zeus for safe passage in the skies I was surprised when the overcast sky began to disperse slightly in the direction I was going signaling the path I needed to take to find Percy. The pegasus galloped quickly before spreading her wings and taking off. 

_Where to, my lady?_ A honeyed voice sounded in my mind, and I whipped my head around looking for the source before I realized it was only me and the pegasus. _My name is Bruna, tell me where you would like to go, my lady._

"Wait I- I speak horse?" I ask incredibly confused.

_"Yes, princess. You are the daughter of the one who created my ancestors. All equestrian language should be comprehensible to you."_

_"_ Wow okay, quite the vocabulary for a horse... um, I need to find my brother. Follow the opening in the clouds I think..." 

A hear what I assume is a scoff before Bruna begins to fly faster. We arrive quickly at a bus terminal, and I see the trio climbing onto a bus. I would never be able to buy a ticket in time and get on the bus with them. 

"Bruna, follow that bus down there," I tell the pegasus. The last few finish boarding the bus, and I think I see something strange but before I try to see what it was Bruna begins flying forward, circling around the terminal to gain speed but obstructing my view as the doors close and the bus pulls out onto the highway. We follow them for a while, and it begins to rain yet unlike earlier today I stay completely dry, willing the water to bend around Bruna and me. We slightly lose the bus as it enters Lincoln Tunnel but we wait for it to come out the other side. What I was not expecting was to hear scraping metal come from the tunnel before the bus is careening out of the exit and knocking cars out of the way. The bus made it onto an exit ramp from the highway, instead of plowing through a 2-lane street and running almost 5 street lights and making it to a rural area of New Jersey. The road had just the Hudson River to its right, and an expanse of woods on the left and luckily the street was very scarce. When the bus still hadn't gained control of its speed I saw it veering towards the river, but then someone must have turned on the emergency brake, I wonder what idiot is responsible for all this... yes that was sarcasm. My breath hitched, and I prayed to the Gods nobody was hurt as I watched the bus tailspin on the wet asphalt before crashing into the trees. The door opened, and I saw all the mortals scream and run for the exit, but nobody looked hurt. Three people didn't come out, and so I made Bruna fly to the ground little ways away from the crowd that would be too much in shock to ask any questions about my sudden appearance. As I ran closer to the bus, I see... holy Hades! My brother is freaking battling three furies in a freaking greyhound bus! Spinning my ring I hold my sword while I run onto the bus just as Percy uncaps a....pen. I'm surprised when it turns into a sword, and the three furies hesitate, but as soon as they notice me, they snarl. 

"That's the other one! Kill her!" The fury standing in the middle tells the two perched on the seat like gargoyles. The one on the left lunges at me but I easily slice into her neck causing her to disintegrate into golden dust with a scream, but I notice Percy has one of the fury's whips around his hand yet still managed to kill the kindly one on his right. I grab the fiery whip to free my brother's hand and holy Hera how the hell is Percy, not screaming? I have Hephaestus's fire resistance, and that burns like the Phlegethon! Annabeth had jumped onto the last kindly one's back placing her in a choke hold- seriously? Daughter of Athena and the best plan you come up with is the put a _fury_ into a _choke hold_?- and while the monster tried to get the blonde off her back, Grover was able to take the whip and wrap it around her feet. She tried to get up, but her wings continued to get caught causing her to fall over and over again. I gripped my sword taking a step to finish her off when she screamed, "Zeus will destroy you! Hades will have your soul!" 

"Braccas meas vescimini!" My brother and I yelled in unison, and I was confused about how he knew to tell someone to eat their pants in greek so quickly, but then thunder shook the bus. Annabeth yelled for us to get out but Grover had ended up falling so I grabbed his hand pulling him up and out the door pushing him in front of me and away from the bus just before lightning caused an explosion sending me to the ground from the impact. My head had collided with the asphalt, and my ears were ringing, but as they cleared I made out the sound of...clapping?

"She saved those three kids!" A woman yelled, and the proclamation caused murmurs of agreement. 

The bus driver and a random man helped me up from the ground, and they thanked me, but I didn't notice a man taking a picture of me since I was busy assuring the two men I was all right. 

"It wasn't a big deal, he's my brother," I told them, and they looked at me like I was an angel sent from heaven. Luckily their attention went back to the bus as an angry wail sounded from the flames and it was then that I realized the fury was calling for reinforcements. "Go to the woods, now!" I yell, and I faintly hear sirens in the distance. We run to the forest once again not noticing the flashing of a camera, and I tell them to keep going while I turn and run closer to Bruna whistling to get his attention. He comes to the edge of the trees, and I retrieve my things from his saddle pack before telling him to fly back to camp. Quickly adjusting my bag, I turn and sprint until I find the trio, and we begin walking along the New Jersey riverbank sharing what small amount of rations I have for food and water. 

"Why did you come, Nerissa. You were supposed to stay at camp." Percy scolded me.

"Eh, I'm not good with orders. Call it my father's unpredictable side in me." I say with a chuckle to try and lighten the mood, but he wasn't buying it. Luckily all that flying gave me time to think, and there was an empty threat that neither of us remembered that I can use to my advantage. "You're the one that left me to face the wrath of Mr.D turning me into a dolphin to send back to our father, remember?" I ask pointedly.

"Chiron won't let that happen. It was an empty threat, and you're going back to camp. I'm not putting you in unnecessary danger." Percy said stopping and facing me. Shoot that didn't work? 

"Percy, I'm more trained than you anyway. This should have been my quest. It's our father's name, and I'm the one that has dealt with monsters for _years._ I get that I'm your sister, but we agreed we would face things together. We're stronger together than we are apart. You say you're protecting me but what about you? I can't lose you, but you're untrained and inexperienced so like it or not I'm coming with you to face the God that has turned. And to either get your mom back or get revenge, we all know that's what you want." I rant and storm past him.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Percy asks incredulously.

I stop in my tracks questioning if he ever thinks before he speaks. "Because, brother, I never got to meet her before she died in my dream. I saw through your eyes the night you got to camp, and that was the first and last time I will see our mother. She was taken from both of us just at different stages in our lives. So can we get a freaking move on or not?" I tell him taking a step closer to him with every word until we're chest to chest. As I say the last word, I turn and walk away adjusting the strap on my bag. For a moment I don't hear any footsteps before I hear Annabeth and Grover whisper "I'm going with her," in unison and follow me, Percy's footsteps follow a sigh a few seconds after that. They were complaining behind me, so I decided to tune them out, focusing on the path we followed and the direction based on the stars. Percy and Annabeth's conversation was cut off as Grover fixed his reed pipes, though I sincerely hoped they had been broken. Just as the satyr played a tune, Percy tripped and fell into a tree, and I rushed to his side making sure he was okay. Percy nodded his head, but I could see the bump already forming above his temple. Taking a bottle of water, I poured a little over his head and watched as his eyes opened wider than before and he seemed more alert.

"Thanks, I have to keep that in mind next time I get hurt." He says.

"Don't it only goes so far but I said a prayer to dad. You can't rely on the water to always heal you, Poseidon can only grant us so much. I learned that the hard way." I tell him and close the water bottle placing it on the side of my bag and begin walking again until we come across a two-lane road with a gas station, a billboard, and a curio shop full of lawn decorations. At this point, however, I was more distracted from attempting to read the red cursive neon sign that I didn't pay much attention to the decorations. Percy, Annie, and I all try and make out what is says, but all I see is "ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM."

"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked, and the two of us shrugged while Grover translated.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," He says.

Percy began to cross the street walking towards the strange building with it's light on inside showing it was probably open.

"Hey..." Grover warned. It did seem a little off...

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

I inhale, and the scent of fresh hamburgers fill my nostrils, and all I can think of is how great they must taste. 

"Snack bar," Me and Annabeth agree following my twin.

"Are you three crazy?! This place is weird!" Grover said, but his protest fell on deaf ears. We continue towards the entrance which was covered in what seemed a garden of cement. Statues of animals and children lay everywhere, there was even a statue of a satyr playing his reed pipes but that only appears to creep Grover out. "Bla-ha-ha-ha. He looks like my uncle, Ferdinand." We stop at the doors of the warehouse, and I raise my fist about to knock.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

I lower my hand looking at how scared he seems. 

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?" As if on cue my stomach growled, and the thought of sinking my teeth into a burger made my mouth water.

"Meat!" He said offended. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and tin cans." Percy countered.

"Those are vegetables!" Grover defended, I was about to say aluminum was definitely not a green when the satyr continued pleading, " Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."

The door began to creak open causing me to turn around in surprise. A woman stands there in what looks like middle eastern clothing, a hijab covering everything but her hands. The dark color of her skin only proved my thoughts, but when I looked at the group behind me, I saw Grover still shaking. When she started speaking, she sounded vaguely middle-eastern, but her voice still sounded so familiar...

"Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?" 

"We're... um..." Annabeth started but saved by my twin.

"We're orphans." He said.

"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Certainly not!"

"We got separated from our caravan," Percy said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

My brother is an idiot! A circus?

"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area." Well, I guess it worked, mortals are dumber than I thought. We thanked her and walk to the back as Annabeth whispered to my brother, most likely scolding him for the ridiculous lie. As they speak, I look at the statues, and I wonder who could have this much time making life-sized figures of people and animals in so many different positions. The farther we walk, the greater the aroma is of the food. It was intoxicating, like going to the mortal dentist and being placed on the best laughing gas in the world. But the smell is all I think of as I follow my brother, never noticing Aunty Em locking the door behind us.


	15. Stone Cold

If anyone had wanted to find that dining area more than me, it was my brother. As soon as he saw the few steel picnic tables in front of a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser he was walking towards it before the woman had said, "Take a seat."

"Awesome." He said as we all took a seat. Annabeth and Percy sat on one side while Grover and I sat opposite them.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly. "We don't have any money ma'am." I was about to correct him as I had some mortal money in my own bag, theirs all kinda burned in the bus fire, but Aunty Em just waved off his protests.

"No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth told her while Percy kicked Grover under the tables. That kid did not like the idea of not getting his burger, I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. I thought Aunty Em stiffened as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, so I figured it must've been my imagination.

"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."

The Satyr next to me stiffened and I know he had the same thought as me. How did she know Annabeth's name?

Our hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries. Percy and I were halfway through our burgers before we remembered to breathe while Annie greedily slurped her shake. Grover, on the other hand just picked at the fries and eyed the wax paper off the tray as if he might go for that, but he still seemed too nervous to eat.

"What's that hissing noise?" The satyr asked, we all listened but didn't hear anything.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the oil in the deep fryer. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears." He supplied before looking back down to the tray with his food still untouched whereas my burger was gone and I was now dipping my fries into my shake.

"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax." 

Aunty Em hadn't eaten anything or removed any of her coverings even when she made our food but I guess it was just a cultural thing. It was a little unsettling having her watch the four of us while we were eating while she just sat there, but the food was absolutely delicious and I was satisfyingly full but very sleepy. I felt like I hadn't slept in days, but with all the changes recently I really haven't gotten good quality sleep since the Hermes cabin. Propping my head up with my hand on the table I sipped the last of my shake letting my eyes droop closed while I listened in on my brother making conversation with Aunty Em. 

"So, you sell gnomes," He said, feigning interest.

"Oh, yes," The older woman said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

"A lot of business on this road?"

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

There was a silence so I lifted my eyes to see Percy staring at a statue behind him of a little girl holding an Easter basket, I would have admired the incredible detail if it hadn't held a face of almost being terrified. 

"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

"You make these statues yourself?" Percy asks.

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her but something about her started to seem familiar and I couldn't place my finger on it. It's probably just my being tired so I let my eyelids close once more as I rest my head on Grover's shoulder.

"Two sisters?" Annabeth asks.

"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually, they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived but at a price. Such a price."

I felt Grover moving and heard the crumple of paper as he was chewing meaning he finally began to eat the wax paper off the tray. 

"Percy? Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting." Annabeth said to my twin. She sounded tense but I don't know why. I hope Percy suggests we stay the night here and we can leave in the morning, I just need a nap.

"Such beautiful gray eyes, Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."

Annabeth stood up abruptly causing me to jump and look in her direction. Aunty Em's arm had been reached out to where Annie's cheek was. "We really should go."

"Yes!" Grover said standing up as well. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

Percy and I shared a look as if they were crazy, the two of us were full and content and Aunty Em was so nice. We wanted to stay with her a while.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular you see. Everyone loves children."

The daughter of Athena shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

"Sure we can," Percy said cutting off the bossy blonde. This woman was being so nice and fed us for free and she's being a brat.

"It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?" I asked her.

"Yes, Annabeth," she purred. "No harm."

Annie and Grover didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out front into the garden of statues. She directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now, I'll just position you correctly. Girls in the middle and the gentlemen on their sides."

"Not much light for a photo," Percy remarked.

"Ah it's fine you're used to being dim," I said to my twin with a wink as he stuck his tongue out at me. 

"O, it's enough light. Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked and I realized she hadn't gotten a camera on her way out here.

She stepped back as if to admire to spot as I lay my head on Percy's shoulder and he lay his head on top of my head. We were both so tired. "Now the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?" 

Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him muttering, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear." She said but she still hadn't a camera in her hands.

"Percy, Nerissa-" Annabeth said and I was confused at why she sounded so concerned and tried to understand what she thought was wrong with Aunty Em. She was an older lady running a statue garden with terrified life looking statues in the middle of nowhere. Okay, that is concerning now that I think about it like that. 

"I will just be a moment."

She used to work with her two sisters making these terrified statues after being hurt by a bad woman who was determined to break up her and a man.

"I can't see anything through this veil." 

She knew our names without us telling her. Shit, I'm an idiot.

"Percy, something's wrong" Annabeth insisted. She knew our names when we didn't introduce ourselves. I grab Annabeth's Yankees cap pushing it into her hands.

"Guys-" I started.

"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.

"Close your eyes and look away!" I yell pushing Percy to my right but Annabeth had the same idea as she slaps on her hat and pushes me and Grover from the bench. I hear the three of them all head in different directions but I ended up at the monsters sandaled feet. Starting to my knees my eyes drifted to her hands, gnarled claws with sharp bronze talons for fingernails. Some of which had found their way onto my hair as she kept me in place. My mind was still partially clouded from the grogginess placed over me. In the distance, I could hear Grover bleating "Maia!" while running across the gravel to kickstart his flying sneakers. I heard the rasping sound of the snakes on Medusa's head, tempted to look up but knew I couldn't. I turn my head to the right seeing Percy behind a statue looking like he was about to run over here but I mouthed for him to wait and look away. 

"Such a pity to destroy such a beautiful young face," she told me soothingly releasing my hair to guide her hand down to my chin. "Stay with me, darling. All you have to do is look up." I closed my eyes trying to pull my head to the side but her grip kept me in place but her talons weren't hurting me. "The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Nerissa." She said speaking of the goddess of wisdom. Her voice didn't sound like a monster, it was soothing and made me want to sympathize with her the way I would an old grandmother. 

"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Nerissa? What will happen if you and your brother reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

"Nerissa!" Behind me, I heard a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound hummingbird in a nosedive. Grover yelled, "Duck!"

Quickly diving out of the way I know perfectly well that if I don't move there's a 75% chance I'll be hit instead of Medusa. Sliding to the right I twisted onto my side looking up at the airborne satyr who was barreling towards where I had just been with his eyes closed, aiming only by his ears and nose alone. There was a good amount of pain on my side from where I had just skidded on gravel in order to get away but I didn't think much of it as I scrambled away towards my twin who wrapped his arm around me. We both heard a thwack followed by Medusa roaring with rage but we didn't dare look back. 

"You miserable satyr," She seethed. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back causing me to chuckle as Percy and I hid further behind the statuary while the flying goat went down for another pass resulting in a loud thud and Medusa's snakes hissing and spitting in anger.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice said right next to us causing both of us to jump. 

"Jeez, don't do that!" Percy scolded the still invisible daughter of Athena. Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible. 

"You have to cut her head off." Owl Eyes said.

"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here!" My brother said.

"Medusa is a menace. She's evil, I'd kill her myself but..." Annabeth paused looking like it physically pained her to say this. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You, both of you, have a chance." She said to us. 

"What? I can't-" Percy started.

"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" Annie said pointing to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster.

Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of-"

"Would you speak English?" Percy complained.

"I am!" She tossed me the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."

"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. "I think she's unconscious!"

I would have believed him if his statement wasn't followed by an ear-splitting screech. Was she a banshee or a gorgon, gods damn.

"Maybe not," Grover corrected. He went in for another pass with the tree branch.

"Hurry," Annabeth told us. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash."

Percy took out Riptide in pen form and uncapped it as it became a beautiful Celestial Bronze sword. 

"I'm taking the lead, don't do anything unless you're one hundred percent certain you won't get hurt or turned into stone," I tell Percy who looks like he wants to argue but nods his head. We followed the hissing, Percy looking to the ground with his hand on top of my shoulder as I peered through the glass ball keeping an eye out for the wretched monster. As I finally found her image through the glass I see Grover coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew too low. Medusa grabbed the bat and pulled him off course, sending him tumbling through the air and into the arms of a stone grizzly bear. Medusa was about to lunge at him when Percy and I yelled, "Hey!" in unison. 

I push Percy back behind the stone statue telling him that I had this as I began to advance on the infamous gorgon, but she allowed me to approach. Twenty feet, then ten feet away and i could clearly see through the glass ball the ugly distortion of her face within it caused by the swirling greens. I'd like to say her face couldn't be that ugly but Aunt Athena is never one to half a curse so her face could definitely be that bad. 

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Nerissa, I know you wouldn't." She crooned as her eyes burned directly through the glass ball causing me to hesitate. I could hear Grover yell something behind Medusa and she spun around to hiss, "Too late!" 

As she had turned her head I acted quickly, dropping the ball and swing my sword at the nape of her neck. When I felt the sword make contact with her head I turned my gaze should Medusa's eyes remain open. With a hiss, we all heard the sound of the monster disintegrating and a thud at my feet, the snakes she held for hair were giving a dying hiss nipping at my shoes without any force. Footsteps sounded behind me letting me know that Annabeth and Percy were coming while Grover still tried to get down from the bear statue.

"Don't look at it, Percy. Her eyes can still turn things to stone, its a spoil of war." I tell my brother. Annabeth goes to grab Medusa's veil, covering the head by using the glass ball I had discarded moments ago.

"Are you okay?" I ask the three of them as Grover finally joins us, voicing his disgust at the head by saying, "Yuck! Mega-yuck."

They all nodded their heads and Annabeth lifted the head wrapped in cloth. 

"The Red Baron," Percy said. "Good job, man."

He managed a bashful grin despite the giant lump on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from his right little goat horns, his fake feet had been knocked off, and the flying sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head. "That was really not fun, though. Well, the hitting her with a stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun." He said as we all laughed. Percy snatched the shoes from the air and recapped riptide as we all made our way back to the warehouse. 

We found some grocery bags by the snack bar, placing the gorgons head in at least three of them before plopping it onto the table we previously ate at while we sat, too exhausted to speak. 

Finally, Percy spoke up, which he shouldn't have. "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"

Annabeth flashed him an irritated look and opened her mouth to put him in his place stating, "Your father, Poseidon, actually. Medusa-" she would have continued but I held my hand up as I gave her a hard stare telling her I'd handle it. With the hand I had raised I thumped my twin on the back of the head as he yelped in protest.

(A/N: I ain't using Riordan's sugar-coated version of this. Poseidon and Athena were both at wrong for this so uh here's some real knowledge bc this will not gloss over the gods' cruelty. P.S. I will start to gradually swear more in the next few chapters, sorry if y'all don't like it but it's happening.)

"Percy, our father was just as much to blame and yes, Owl Eyes, both Athena and Poseidon were to blame for Medusa. See Medusa was born a mortal woman, a beautiful woman at that. She happened to be the priestess of Athena and so was a virgin, but our father who was still upset that Athens chose Athena over him as their patron took a liking to her. Despite her turning him down he persisted one night in Athena's temple and well, he didn't take no for an answer. That's where our father was at fault but it's not like Athena was any better considering when Medusa prayed for Athena's forgiveness on a matter she had little to no decision in, the goddess was too prideful to see that it wasn't Medusa's fault. Athena thought Medusa flaunted her beauty and so she punished her for enticing others like Poseidon. Cursing her abused priestess with scaly green skin, talons, and snakes for hair. And for anyone who should gaze upon her, and meet her eyes they would turn to stone." I finish gesturing to the statues outside. 

"Leave it to a sea-spawn to blame Athena." Annabeth said with disdain for hearing the truth.

"Hey, Owl Eyes, tell me something. Who tells stories about what happens, the victims or the winner? And I didn't just blame your mother because our father was just as much to blame. Hubris is children of Athena's fatal flaw, where do you think it comes from?" I ask her will a glare that rivals her own mother's. I'd know considering how many times she used it on me while I studied with her. 

"That doesn't make your version true! Where'd you hear a load of crap like that any-" Annabeth started yelling.

"Enough, Annie." Grover interrupted, surprising all of us." She's right. Just because we try and tell a PG version to campers doesn't mean you shouldn't keep an open mind. Nerissa is right, now what are we going to do with Medusa's head?"

I look down at the bagged head on the table, a snake having escaped the plastic. Standing, I decided to busy myself rather than sit around. I stood as well as Grover and then Percy. I start walking to the back room with the boys to search for supplies ignoring Owl Eyes who sits for a good few seconds until following us. Looking around I sift through some papers finding the Underworld's shipping address to be in West Hollywood under a business name of DOA Recording Studios, I fold the piece of paper and placing it in my pocket. In the cash register, Percy and I found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. Glancing at my brother I see my mischievous smirk mirrored by him and I'm sure we have the same idea. I rummaged around the rest of the office until I found the right-size box. 

My brother and I walk to the picnic table, Percy picking up the head and putting it in the box as I write a little delivery slip for the gods.

The Gods

Mount Olympus 

600th floor, Empire State Building

New York, NY

With best wishes,

Percy and Nerissa Jackson

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."

Percy poured some golden drachmas in the pouch and as soon as he closes it the sound of a cash register is heard. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!

"We are impertinent," We said in unison and I may be smart but I know neither of us knew what that word meant but we assumed it meant we were disrespecting the Gods, which is what we're aiming for right now. Looking to Annabeth Percy dared her to criticize.

She didn't, probably resigning to the fact that of course children of Poseidon have a major talent for ticking off the Gods. "Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."


	16. Silver Archer

Tonight is going to be miserable. I think to myself as we leave the emporium, walking into the woods until we come across an old clearing just past being visible from the highway and not too far from a river. Stopping at the edge of the trees and looking around, its obvious local teens use the place for parties by the overwhelming amount of litter on the ground. The fact that humans could be so disrespectful to nature baffles me. Looking to my left I see Percy and Annabeth start to take off their backpacks heading to the base of a large tree to set up without a second thought but as I look to my right I see Grover. His tight lips keeping him from saying anything as he looks around with sadness and anger in his eyes. Nudging him with my elbow I gesture to the trash and begin to walk around cleaning up as much as I could. A lot of it was years old and trampled in the ground, half buried so there wasn't much we could do but round up the more recent garbage. Placing the cans, solo cups, and a few other things into a pile I hoped it would make a slight difference. The four of us decided against starting a fire despite our damp clothes, in fear of attracting another monster. Today has been exciting enough.

"We should sleep in shifts. Rotating every hour so we all get 2 shifts but get six hours of sleep each." I suggested to which they all nod their heads.

"I'll take first shift, you guys get some rest," Percy says sitting with his back to the trunk of the tree. Annabeth uses some of the blankets we stole from Aunty Em's and immediately curls up into a ball, softly snoring within seconds. I and Grover have the same idea for sleeping arrangements as he uses his shoes to flutter onto the lowest branch on a tree to the right while I take up a tree to the left so we can all still see each other but it gives me a better vantage point as well as protection. Growing up in survival training is definitely noticeable in my choices for situations like these.

"You can get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens." Percy says to Grover who sits looking into the sky, but the satyr doesn't close his eyes.

"It makes me sad." Grover sighs.

"What does? Signing up for this stupid quest?" My brother asks.

"No. This makes me sad." He said gesturing to the garbage on the ground. " And look at the sky. You can't even see the stars!"

"Oh yeah. I guess you'd be an environmentalist." Percy said. Needless to say, my jaw dropped at the insensitive and idiotic reaction. 

"You say it almost like its a stupid belief! Only a human wouldn't be, which is entirely moronic and is the reason the world is dying and hurting every creature based on one species's closed-minded idiocy." I scolded him, scoffing and jumping down storming off afraid I'd yell at him more. I knew he didn't mean anything by it other than he should have realized sooner but still, the fact that being an environmentalist isn't the assumed standing is sickening for me to think of mortals. 

I walk a good ways away until I come upon a river and follow it downstream. It soon flows to a cliff turning into a waterfall. A beautiful mountain range opens in the distance illuminated by the moon peaking through the dense clouds. So enraptured by the beauty of this haven I don't see the silver-haired girl sitting by the cliff's edge. Silently twisting my ring I call my sword and observe the girl who still hasn't noticed me. She has fair skin and platinum hair that almost glows in the moonlight. Unaware of my arrival she continues to sharpen her arrows and hum a tune. I lower my sword slightly and take a step forward.

"What's your name and why are you here?" She asks without halting in the sharpening of her tools. So she wasn't as unaware as I thought she was. Impressive.

I immediately freeze and raise my sword defensively. "I could ask you the same." I say steeling my voice.

"I asked first." The girl says slightly turning her head over her shoulder and I see the smirk grace her face. Her calculating blue eyes take in my stance and sword first, then flicker to my face and I see a twinkle appear in the silvery color. "Why are you looking like that? You look too serious. After all, is that sword any way to treat a fellow hot chocolate lover after all these years?" She asks standing, allowing me to see her whole form now.

Studying her face it takes a moment to search my memories but then it clicks. "Allora!"

A smile instantly dons my face thinking of one of the first mortals I ever met and definitely one of the kindest. "Took you long enough, you haven't changed much since the last saw you. Still putting others to shame with your looks." The archer jokes.

"Ha-ha. Very funny coming from a girl who could put the goddess of beauty to shame. And in my defense you're hair is much more silver now and your eyes used to be more of a sky blue now they're silvery as well." I tell her while walking closer.

"I'm more of a goddess of the hunt type of girl, minus the whole swearing off guys of course." She says with a smirk.

"Why are you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, Allora?" I ask her seriously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Allora says while looking away.

"Try me, come on. Maybe I can help." I plead. 

She looks at me then begins apprehensively, "I'm assuming you know about the myths of the Greek gods, right?" She pauses waiting for my response to which I nod. "Well this is going to sound crazy, but they're real. All of the Greek gods actually exist." 

I just look at her for a moment and she seems as though she's awaiting my burst of laughter or to shoot her down but I just nod and ask, "Who's your godly parent?"

"How did you-?" She starts.

"Nobody really believes in that unless they are born being able to see through the mist or belong to this world and you're carrying a bow and arrows, sitting in the middle of nowhere which means you're one of us. So who's your godly parent?" I explain to her.

"Well it's a long story but my mother is Artemis. Wait- you said one of us. Who is your godly parent?" The silver-haired archer asks me.

"Biologically, Poseidon. But there's this whole big story that I'm not exactly allowed to disclose just yet but I'll tell you soon, ok?" I tell her. "Now, not that I don't believe you but Artemis is an eternal maiden so do you want to let me in on how you came to be?" 

Chuckling she nods her head and begins to tell me. "One day, Artemis was on a hunt against many monsters but as she slain the last creature it threw her incredibly hard causing her to fall into a tree. Somehow one of the branches was sharp enough to pierce her skin and from her blood that fell upon a flower called moonlace, I was born. An infant born to an eternal maiden resulting from battle and nature. If she tried to tell the gods what happened they wouldn't have believed her and so to protect me and herself she gave me to my adoptive parents. The ones you met in New York all those years ago. Artemis left me with them because my adoptive mother used to be part of the hunt until she fell in love with my adoptive father who was mortal and she had to leave. But one day about a year ago I snuck out to go into the woods on a full moon and an empousa appeared attempting to kill me. I was terrified and had nothing to defend myself but then this bow and a quiver of arrows appeared and I used them to kill the monster. Returning home I told my mother what happened and she told me the truth. Devastated upon learning that I was lied to I took off into the woods again. I just wanted some time alone to process it. Never once did I think that they would get into that car, driving around town to come look for me. Never once did I imagine that the drunk driver would crash into their car killing my parents on impact, while he only received a broken bone." She tells me, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Wrapping my arms around her I do my best to comfort her. "Allora, I'm so sorry. That's awful!"

"It's okay. I stayed around long enough to make sure he went to prison for it but when they tried to place me in foster care I ran off. My mom, Artemis, came to me in a dream a few nights asking if I wanted to join the hunt but I don't think I'm strong enough for that yet." 

"Anyone who can still be this strong after going through that in such a short time is plenty strong enough to be in the hunters of Artemis. Believe me, I was trained by them and your mother." 

"Did you know what you were all those years ago? Is that why you ran?" 

"Yeah, I knew. Although there were many reasons that I left. One being I knew I couldn't put you in danger no matter how much I wanted to be friends with you. I thought you were mortal."

"I wish you stayed. I never forgot about the too serious girl I befriended in New York." She says with a laugh.

"Haha, I was a little too serious back then... especially for a little girl."

"You seem happier now. But I can still see there's a lot bothering you but your smile is bigger."

"That's because I found people that made me happy and I just found another right in front of me. Tell me, have you ever heard of Camp Half-Blood?" 

"My adoptive mother told me about it when she explained things but I didn't hear much of it. It's a place for people like us, right?"

"Exactly. We can be safe there, it protects us from monsters and we learn how to survive in case they find us when we aren't at camp. Come back to our little campsite with me and my friends. I can call someone to come get you, take you back to the camp. You can even meet my twin brother who I just found out existed like two weeks ago!"

"Oh, gods! There's two of you?!" She exclaims sarcastically to which I lightly punch her in the shoulder. "That sounds amazing, Nerissa. Let's go." 

I smile and walk back to the other three with a long lost friend following behind. Things are starting to go well for me.


	17. Talking to a Poodle

Walking back to the camp I was curious as to how I was going to explain this. I paused for a moment and took another look at Allora, an idea coming to mind.

"Hey, Allora. So before I introduce you to them and get you to camp we need to take care of some things." I tell the silver girl.

"Okay, what's up?" She says gesturing for me to explain.

"So first is our backstories. You see, they don't know that I've met Artemis or the hunt and I don't really want them to know. It's part of the past I can't really tell you much about yet. When I ran from the coffee shop I saved these three demigods and a satyr. The youngest demigod and the satyr are the ones you're about to meet along with Percy, my brother. So they know I was out on my own when I met you so that's fine. Second is, well, your backstory." I tell her.

"You mean how I have to keep my godly parent a secret. The way Artemis already has." Allora said with a hint of bitterness from her mother not being able to claim her. It almost reminded me of Luke.

"Exactly. See the campers at Camp Half-Blood get claimed by their parents and sorted to cabins when that happens. You could stay with the unclaimed in the Hermes cabin... or I can see if Apollo will claim you. You're an archer, blonde, blue-eyed, and Apollo is Artemis's twin. If he and your mom agree is that something you'd want to do?" I ask softly.

"I mean... yeah I think so. Everyone at camp is family but they'd be more like me, right? Maybe it will be easier to feel like I belong. Like I have a home again." She said with a soft, hopeful smile.

I grin at the silver eyed girl before wrapping her in a hug. "You will love it there. Apollo cabin is one of the more fun ones, if I say so myself. And hey, I'll be back after the solstice so you'll have me."

"Alright yeah, let's do it." She says excitedly.

I take out a drachma before going to the river we followed. Contemplating which twin I should call we decide to message Artemis first since its her secret too. With a flip of the coin the drachma disappears as I say, "Lady Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt."

Watching Allora's reaction was funny as she gasps when the vision appears before her. The video opens onto Artemis in her tent while the Hunt moves about in the background. The Goddess smiles when she sees her favorite cousin before looking at the girl next to her. Her eyes widen and jaw drops a little before saying, "Allora. Nerissa, how is she with you? What's going on?"

"Hello Arty. Well long story short I'm on a quest that I might die on and while I was in the woods I found a friend of mine who had some interesting revelations since the last time we saw each other." I say with a laugh. "We were actually calling because I had an idea. Allora says she's ready to go to Camp."

"You are? That's great!" Artemis smiles.

"That's what I said! Anyway, see I figured since you can't claim her and the Hermes cabin is already so full, maybe Apollo could." I suggest gauging her reaction.

The Huntress is quiet for a few moments looking away and considering the option before smiling. "I think that's a great idea. I'm sure Apollo will be more than happy to welcome you with his kids. I'll call him right away and you will be claimed by tomorrow. I'm sorry I can't do it myself, sweetie." She apologizes to the young archer.

"I understand. I wish things were different but I know you can't help it." The girl says looking down at her boots.

"Thank you Nerissa. Make sure she gets there safe please."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." 

As we say our goodbyes the mist disappears leaving Allora and I in silence. Without a word we continue walking towards the camp making idle conversation as we go. After just a few minutes I hear Grover and Percy's hushed voices. 

"Percy she is more experienced than any of us to be alone in the woods. She's done it for years, remember? We can't risk you getting lost too."

"She's my sister Grover! What if something happens and I'm not there? This is exactly why I didn't choose her for the quest." My twin says with a frustrated sigh. During their back and forth I notice Owl Eyes waking up and scowling at them for interrupting her sleep.

"You know Grover is right." I state casually causing the two boys to jump a few feet. "And besides I was only gone for a little while. I found an old friend I'd like you all to meet."

At my signal Allora walks from behind a tree and into our campsite's clearing. Annabeth is officially awake at that point and looks ready to lunge towards her dagger. The boys on the other hand look like I just brought Aphrodite to camp making me try to hide my amusement behind my hand.

"Hi there, I'm Allora." She says with a sweet smile.

"I met her a few years ago in a coffee shop in New York. Her parents didn't believe me when I said my dad was in the bathroom so I had to say a hasty goodbye and ended up running to the park. I climbed a tree and found a few demigods and a satyr in need of some help." I smile at Grover and Annabeth. At the mention of that day Annabeth relaxes and the tension that had been growing between her and I is noticeably calmed. 

"Wait so if you met her all those years ago why is she here now?" Grover asks.

"Well I didn't know about all of this yet. Both me and Ms. Serious over here thought I was just a mortal. I found out I was adopted a while back and when I ran away my parents died in a car crash while looking for me. When they tried to put me in the foster system I ran away. Then I came across these one day and have been fighting the monsters that chase me ever since." Allora explains gesturing to her bow and quiver of arrows.

"So what happens now?" Percy asks.

"Well now we call Chiron and tell him to send someone to pick up Allora. We don't have enough time to take her back ourselves and four demigods and a satyr would attract even more monsters." I tell them. Annabeth nods her head and pulls out a drachma before walking to the river.

"I see, it's a pleasure to meet you Allora. I will see what I can do about transport so expect someone soon. Until then, all of you, stay safe." Chiron says.

I offer to take the rest of watch since I have too much energy from tonight's events and the others agree. One by one they drift to sleep until the sun begins to rise. 

"Rise and shine. We got to get going, we're already behind schedule due to the bus and Aunty Em's." I yell to the four sleeping figures. 

Annabeth and Grover are up first while Percy is still knocked out. Allora gets up and decides to help Annabeth sort breakfast while Grover says he's going to go on a small walk. Whilst they do that I decide to clean up the campsite, gathering all the trash on the ground and putting it in some of the bags we took from Aunty Em's I finished the same time we got the food all figured out. Grover ends up coming back and the three of us laugh seeing him carrying a fluffy pink poodle. 

"Aww he's so cute. Come here, boy" I say as he hops from Grover's arms and settles into my lap.

"Guys, this is Gladiola. Say hello." Grover informs us.

"But he doesn't have a collar or tag. How do you know his name?" I ask confused.

"Satyrs can speak to some creatures. Now everyone say hello."

"Hello! I'm Allora" The young girl happily introduces.

"Hi..." greets Annabeth reluctantly.

"Hey Gladiola. I'm Nerissa. Over there is my twin Percy. Hey, Annabeth can you wake him up?" I ask the blonde.

She gets up and starts shaking the black haired boy telling him to wake up. After a few more shakes he sits up with a gasp.

"Well," Annabeth says, "the zombie lives."

He was trembling as he placed a hand to his chest. He was having a nightmare again. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." Allora says with a wink tossing him a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips from Aunty Em's snack bar.

"And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend." Annabeth informs gesturing to the poodle in my lap.

I almost laughed at how out of it Percy still was. You could see him squinting at my lap and the gears turning in his head before he finally made out what it was. The small dog yapped at him and I wished I could understand him.

"No, he's not." Replied Grover.

Percy blinked. "Are you... talking to that thing?"

This of course causes Gladiola to growl at my twin before I resume petting him.

"This _thing_ ," Grover warns, "is our ticket West. Be nice to him."

"You can talk to animals?" 

I laugh at the fact that we both asked him that question but apparently only I get the answer. Ignoring his question Grover says, "Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy."

Percy looks around at our faces expecting this to be some elaborate prank but when he saw we were all just as serious as Grover he scoffed.

"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle. Forget it."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."

Gladiola growled and Percy said hello to the poodle. Gosh it's times like these that I really wish I had a camera.

Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.

"How does the poodle know about the reward?" Percy asks confused.

"He read the signs. Duh." Grover answers sarcastically.

"Of course," Says Percy. "Silly me."

I start laughing, unable to hold back my giggles when Allora does the same while Percy just glares at the two of us.

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explains in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."

I look to Percy and see his expression grow scared as he remembers something.

"Not another bus," He says warily.

"No," Annabeth agreed. 

The blonde pointed downhill, towards train tracks that we couldn't see last night in the dark. " "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west bound train leaves at noon."

"Well then you guys go ahead to the station and I'll wait with Allora for her ride to camp." I nod at the three.

"Are you sure?" Percy asks looking hesitant.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll catch up with you guys before noon but if I don't promise me you will keep going. I may be tagging along but this is still your quest." I tell the trio. "Go clear our dad's name."

The three nodded and left whilst me and Allora waited for her transportation. Of course, I already knew what that would be, I just had to wait until they were far enough away.

"Get your butt out here already. And I swear to goodness if you're wearing those track shorts trying to look like a cross country runner again I will take one of Allora's arrows and shove it up your shorts." I yell

"Awww, you're no fun. You know you may have been raised by the Royal Pain but you didn't have to be one yourself." Hermes says with a pout coming around one of the trees to our left.

"Oh come on, you know I have helped you and Apollo prank everyone enough times to be permanently exempt from inheriting that title."

"Hmm. See some would argue that is exactly why you deserve the title." The messenger god responds with a laugh. "Now come give your favorite cousin a hug."

"We both know that was a lie and the twins would fulfill my previous threat if they heard that." I say wrapping my arms around him with the biggest smile I've had in weeks. Hermes was a good bit taller than me and currently looks around 24 years old. He's 6'2" and has the same blue eyes as Luke and freckles as the Stolls. He must catch me staring because a signature smirk appears on his lips.

"Ohhhh, I see you've met my sons at camp, haven't you?" He teases.

I can't help the blush that rises to my cheeks and settle for punching him in the arm. I take a moment to look at his clothes. He had a dark blue blazer over a light blue tee paired with blue jeans and red converse with little wings on them. He also had a light brown messenger bad across his chest resting on his right hip. 

"You like the digs?" He asks me.

"Oh my Gods. You did not just say that." I say in between laughing.

The young God looks offended and flicks me on the forehead before finally turning his gaze to the girl next to me.

"Soooo, you're the one I'm taking to camp? Better watch out, Nery. She might just steal my kids hearts too." He smirks while twirling a strand of her platinum hair in fingers.

"Hey now, don't go acting like Apollo. This is his daughter after all." I say slapping his hand away while Allora turns into a tomato.

"I'm just saying she's cute. Attractive people tend to flock together, isn't that right darlin?" He asks looking down at me. 

"Yeah that explains why you and I never hang out." I respond casually giving him a smirk while placing an arm around my tomato of a friend.

"You wound me." Hermes retorts placing a hand over his heart. "I was trying to do something nice. Maybe I should send a satyr instead. I'm a very busy God you know." He says nonchalantly while walking away.

I shoot the silver girl a wink and an eyeroll as I prepare myself for what I have to do.

"No please, Lord Hermes. I am just a mortal who knows not the power and skill of the most important God in all of Olymplus. Please forgive me." I say while dramatically falling on my knees.

The tall God stops before turning on his heels to look down at me. We stay like that for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. He helps me up before we sit at one of the picnic tables in the clearing.

"Alrighty then. So you're Sunshine's daughter? Normally they're more gold than silver but I mean you could have gotten that from your mom." Hermes says looking at the demigod.

"You have no idea." Allora and I say in unison.


	18. Train Ride

A/N: for later^

I explained to Allora how nobody at Camp knew of my full past except Chiron and Mr.D and promised I would tell her the complete story when I completed this quest. Having someone other than the Gods to know my secret would be amazing and I trusted her. Who knows, maybe everyone would know by the time I came back. Hermes assured me she would get there safe and told me to hurry back to the Quest so I bid them both goodbye before running out into the woods. 

Running through the trees I arrived at the station with about 15 minutes to spare and found that Percy had already bought me a ticket. And with that, we were back on our mission to find Zeus's master bolt.

Two days. Two incredibly boring and tedious days we've been on this train. The only good thing about it was I got to see a little more of the mortal world's scenery and I learned more about my travel companions. At one point Grover's fake foot fell off and the other two hurried to put it back on while I continued gazing out the window.

"So," Annabeth started while looking at Percy."Who wants your help?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were sleeping earlier, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"

At this point I look to my brother confused since he hadn't told me about the visions yet. I was hoping he was just having nightmares about his mom, sad as that may be. He seemed reluctant to answer, glancing at the both of us before telling us about a black pit pulling him down while a dark voice taunted him.

I knew exactly what the dream was. I had it myself a long time ago before it stopped. Never knew why but I had my suspicions. Deciding to stay silent on the topic I let them continue while making a mental note to talk to Zeus and Hera or maybe Chiron about it once I got back. Wherever that might be.

"That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."

_Not true. I've met him a few times in person but he came to me in my dreams when I was with Artemis about two years ago. He tried to be stoic and mean but I had made a sarcastic comment and he laughed before he could stop himself. After that whenever he visited he became just like any other Uncle. I felt bad he was only welcomed on Olympus one day a year and was glad to offer him company. Sometimes Persephone would be there too. And Cerberus. I promised if I ever visited that I'd bring him a chew toy so I guess I'll get to fulfill that soon._

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?" Percy said pulling me from my thoughts. Wait he offered Sally? I might get to meet my mom then...

"I guess ... if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"

Percy shook his head just as confused about this as I am. I wasn't sure who turned but I don't think Hades has the bolt but I know he has Sally. He likely thinks Percy has the bolt. Why can't Gods use diplomacy rather than extortion? It's exhausting.

Grover shifted in his sleep, muttering something about vegetables and turned his head. 

Annabeth readjusted his cap so it covered his horns. "Percy, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time- "

"This time?" Percy asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"

Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end of summer tokens. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."

_Yeah just like you have no love for Poseidon and anyone else you think is beneath you. Wait- why am I defending him?_

"What would you do if it was your dad?"

"That's easy," she said. "I'd leave him to rot."

"Holy shit. You're not serious, are you?" I ask incredulously.

Annabeth's gray eyes fixed on me with a glare. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Nerissa," she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

In most cases, I thought to myself.

"But how ... I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital...." My brother questions. 

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or some-thing. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

I stayed silent knowing I already pissed her off once today and just rested my head against the window.

"My mom married a really awful guy," Percy told her. "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

"He doesn't care about me," she said. "His wife, my stepmom, treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened-you know, something with monsters... they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?"

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven."

"But ... you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half Blood Hill by yourself."

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway." The blonde says glancing at me unconsciously.

"That's when I met you guys in the park." I said as she nodded in confirmation.

"Sometimes I wish I took up Luke's offer. Would've made my life simpler." I told her and luckily she didn't ask what I meant. Probably assuming it meant not having to fight monsters all alone.

Toward the end of our second day on the train, June 13th, eight days before the summer solstice, we passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch. I couldn't help but smile. Yeah, she's Athena's daughter.

"I want to do that," she sighs.

"What?" My brother asks.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"

"Only in pictures."

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

"You will. I'd put my money on you'll do something even better than that. You are a daughter of Athena after all." I say with a smile. She looks at me with a gleam in her eye and I can tell she appreciated my words.

That all goes out the window when my brother laughs. "You? An architect?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention. " She says angry but I let this one slide. She was insulting my brother more than me. I'm not the daughter of just the Sea God.

A few minutes pass in silence before the gray-eyed girl speaks up, "Sorry. That was mean."

"Can't we work together a little?" Percy pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

Annabeth had to think about it. "I guess ... the chariot," she said tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."

I smile thinking of the story I heard when I was little. That was the reason I studied with Athena first once I left Atlantis. I wanted to get past the familial feud and build something beautiful and powerful.

"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?"

"I suppose," she said at last.

We pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told us we'd have a three hour layover before departing for Denver.

"Come on, Owl Eyes. Want to see it up close?" I ask Annabeth

"Yes!" She replies, jumping up and knocking Grover's legs from the chair in the process.

"Food!" He gasps sitting up from the sudden movement.

I laugh at the action. "That too, Nature Man."

We grabbed a few snacks from a nearby stand and ate them while outside of an underground museum that lead to the Arch. We went through after everyone finished their food and while Grover and Percy were hesitant at first due to the height I assured them it'd be fine. I knew Zeus wouldn't strike him down with me right next to him. 

While going through the museum Percy asks Grover if he smells any monsters.

He takes his nose out of a jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground," he says distastefully. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything." 

I make eye contact with Percy and we both had the same feeling. Something wasn't quite right. We stay alert but figure we can keep going for Annabeth. 

"Guys," Percy said. "You know the gods' symbols of power?"

Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looks over. "Yeah?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover clears his throat. "We're in a public place.... You mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Um, right," he says. "Our friend way downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth states. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting." 

_Wait... I forgot there were a few campers who came to Olympus that day. I was grounded due to a wicked prank me and Apollo set up on Ares. Worth it._

"He was there?" Percy asked.

She nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus. It's the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true...."

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirms. "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

_That's so freaking cool._

The three of them turn to me with eyebrows raised as if I just punched a baby. "Damn, did I say that out loud?"

Percy nods at me laughing like only a brother would while Grover and Annabeth continue thinking I'm an evil lunatic.

"Back to my point, how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" Percy asks.

Annabeth and Grover exchange looks.

"We don't," Grover says.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Percy says. "Got any blue jellybeans left?"

As we start towards the elevator I notice Percy acting rather jumpy and place my hand in his hoping it would calm him. Something tells me he hates confined spaces almost as much as heights.

We eventually get shoved into the car by this larger lady carrying a chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. I may not be fully aware of mortal customs but it seemed out of place when the guards didn't saying anything about the dog.


	19. Let's Go Swimming

The elevator began moving and it was slightly strange to feel the curve of it's ascension. I could tell Percy's body really disliked the fact as he started turning a little green.

"No parents?" The large lady asks us.

She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that was possibly a size too small. Percy's blunt and rude mind would compare her to a blue-jean blimp, I'd bet.

"They're below," I told her. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings."

The chihuahua in her arms growls at us causing Grover to look at it very strangely. I guess he could understand this dog too. "Now, now, sonny. Behave."

"Sonny. Is that his name?" Percy asks.

"No." She says smiling as if that told us everything we wanted to know.

The elevator opened and we walked to the windows of the observation deck. The view wasn't as amazing as Olympus by any means but the height made me feel at ease. Percy was feeling the complete opposite and was acting shifty as all Hades. He was constantly looking at the door hoping to leave the minute we got up there.

Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for Percy the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.

My brother steered Grover and Annabeth toward the exit while I followed, loaded them into the elevator, and was about to get in himself when we realized there were already two other tourists inside. No room for us.

"Next car, kiddos." The park ranger said.

"We'll get out. We'll wait with you." Annabeth said. 

_Oh my gods she likes him. She knew he didn't want to be here but he did it for her and now she's trying to be nice. Awwwwwww._

"Nah, it's okay. Me and Ner can catch the next one. I'll see you guys at the bottom." Percy said surprising me.

Grover and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp.

The only people now left on the observation deck were the two of us, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the lady with her Chihuahua.

Percy and I smile at the old lady, himself a little more uneasily than I. She smiles back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth.

Aw fiddlesticks. Forked tongue.

Immediately her chihuahua jumps down and starts barking at Percy and I.

"Now, now, sonny," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."

"Percy get behind me." I tell my brother.

"What no I-"

"NOW PERCY!" I yell cutting off his response.

He does as he's told when foam starts dripping from the small creature's black lips.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighs. "If you insist."

"Um, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?" Percy asks behind me.

"Do you seriously still think that's a chihuahua?" I ask the seaweed brain behind me.

"The young girl is right. Chimera, dear, not a chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

Without a send thought I activate my sword and shield guarding Percy and preparing for what's about to happen.

"Percy, if you haven't already this is a pretty great time to pull out Anaklusmos." I tell him as my eyes shift from Chimera to Echidna.

She rolls up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. She smiled at us giving a perfect view of her newly revealed fangs. The other change being her true reptile eyes were now shown.

The Chimera grew with every bark and soon became the size of a lion, roaring instead of barking now. 

The mortal child screamed, his parents pulling him back toward the exit. There they remained with the park ranger, paralyzed with fear. 

The Chimera was now so tall its back rubs against the roof. It has the head of a lion with a bloodcaked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT. 954.

I debated my options. Percy could go protect the citizens while I distracted the beast. Maybe kill both him and Echidna then deal with the mortals after. Gods but it would be difficult since I don't have all my blessings anymore.

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

_GODS SERIOUSLY ZEUS?_

Percy just stares at her before responding, "Isn't that a kind of anteater?"

She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!"

The chimera charges at us as we dodge to different sides narrowly missing it's bite. I slash at its paw causing its anger to be directed towards me rather than Percy who landed next to the mortals. It slashed at me with his paws while I deflected every swipe with my shield.

Before I had a moment to find an opening I hear Percy yell, "Hey, chihuahua!"

The beast turns with incredible speed I know he wasn't prepared for and I see a column of fire shoot straight towards him. He dives through the explosion and remains unhurt. I busied myself guarding against the snake tail while slashing the beasts hind legs. Percy tried to slash at the beasts neck only to have Riptide bounce of the magic collar. Faster than I could react the snake head abandoned me and sunk his teeth into Percy's calf.

"Oooh good job, Sonny!" Echidna cheers distracting me enough for the snake to wrap around Percy's leg. As he lost balance he fell his blade falling from his hands and into the river below.

_Wait, the river! Gods I hope Poseidon really does want to make it up to me otherwise I'm about to be Princess of Splat._

I cut off the snake tail while the Chimera corners me with Percy in the giant whole of the monument. Looking down I confirm it's a straight shot to the water. Now to just find an opening.

"They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?"

Percy glanced to the group in the corner and I see their terrified faces. He's about to think like a martyr. He took another small step back nearly falling through the whole. He glanced down to the river, seeing it glitter far far below.

"If you are the children of Poseidon," Echidna hissed, "you would not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline."

At this point the chimera had stopped growling and I realized it was because the creature was readying for another blast.

"You have no faith," Echidna told him. "You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart."

Percy knew she was right. He was contemplating the jump. 

"Percy, you know I love you, right?" I ask him while readjusting my shield and edging closer to him.

"Of course, why?" He asks.

"I need you to say a prayer to our dad right now. Can you do that?"

"Yeah but why?"

"NOW PERCY!"

"Okay it's done now tell me why!"

I pause for a moment and find my opening. Just as the chimera opens his mouth I tell Percy, "I'm sorry," and push him out of the hole. Dodging the fire blast by a hair I return to my battle stance no longer worrying about protecting Percy. 

"Now then. Let's have a real battle." I tell the two monsters.

"You see, dear. Zeus told us our target was Percy, not his sister. Though you've hurt my poor sonny here. This is personal." She tells me with a snarl.

The next few minutes I'm slashing, stabbing, and rolling all over the observation deck and finally I find an opening. I had ducked as the lion like beast lunged towards me and plunged my sword through his jaw and into his skull. The screech Echidna let out was more satisfying than the dust the chimera dissolved into. 

"You see, _dear._ You came after my brother. I would have let you live and run back home with you tail between your legs, but you've made this _personal."_ I tell her with a slash at her head and her body to dissolve into dust just like her son. With a sigh I collapsed to my knees exhausted. Looking towards the mortals I could see they were still terrified of me. Praying to the Gods I did something I've only done once before. Manipulating the mist takes a lot of effort, I made it so that they believed I was with them the whole time cowering in the corner.

_Sorry Percy, I can't alter their memories too much and I would like to take the elevator down. Oh gods, I hope Hermes blessing is at least still in place. I won't show up on surveillance cameras if it is. Guess we're about to find out._

Myself and the mortals eventually get "rescued" and brought down to the paramedics. I had a few scratches but managed to lie my way out of having to go to the hospital. The mother on the other hand was going crazy talking about a fire breathing chihuahua. Poor lady.

"Perrrr-cy!" I hear in the crowd. I search for the satyr and find him just as one of the EMT's says I'm free to go. Running over to Percy I immediately wrap my arms around him glad to see he was safe.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh you know just your average day of _your long lost sister pushing you out a window 600 feet in the air while battling a CHIMERA!"_ Percy whisper shouted glaring at me.

"I said I was sorry! You were already poisoned and I knew the water wouldn't hurt you. It's Barnacle Beard's domain no matter where it is."

_Oh shoot did I just call him Barnacle Beard..._

_"_ Gangway!" The crowd parts and I see the mother from the observation deck on a stretcher finally being loaded into an ambulance. She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire breathing Chihuahua-"

"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."

"I'm not crazy! This boy jumped out of the hole and the monster disappeared." Then she saw Percy. "There he is! That's the boy!"

We turned quickly pulling Grover and Annabeth with us as we disappeared into the crowd.

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded. "Was she talking about the Chihuahua on the elevator?"

Percy and I told them the whole story from when they got on the elvator until when I pushed Percy. I explained my side of the adventure and when I finished Percy told his. Apparently dad is summoning Percy and I to Santa Monica.

"Whoa," said Grover. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad."

Before Annabeth could respond, we passed another reporter doing a news break, and I almost froze in my tracks when he said, "Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

We quickly ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.

"Why aren't you getting any heat? Those news teams only mentioned me in the surveillance videos and you just walk out? Same with the bus!" Percy asked me as we hid.

"Sorry but I've been on the run for years and been forgotten. Your fresh news and have a narcissistic step-dad who's probably milking this for pity points. Not to mention I think the mist started hiding me from cameras a long time ago. I don't know why, it just happens." I lie to my brother.

"Forget that. First things first," Annabeth said. "We've got to get out of town!"

Somehow, we made it back to the Amtrak station with-out getting spotted. We got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind us.

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, our train rolled into Denver. We hadn't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. We hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, and I was sure that was obvious.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?" Percy asks.

"I'm not talking about phones."

"Iris Messaging, we did it after Aunty Em's. We just have to find a place away from mortal eyes." I reminded him.

We wandered for about half an hour in downtown before finding an empty do-it-yourself car wash. Veering to the farthest stall from the street we kept an eye out for patrol cars. I mean four kids at an empty car wash with no car, any cop would come over in a heart beat.

"It's seventy-five cents," Grover grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me," she said. "The dining car wiped me out."

I pulled my backpack off my shoulder and handed him a quarter from the mortal money Chiron gave me.

"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?" Percy asks with a laugh.

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."

I handed Annabeth a drachma before she had a chance to ask and threw it into the rainbow. "O goddess, accept our offering. Half-Blood Hill."

After a moment we were looking through the mist at strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. We seemed to be on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to us at the railing was a sandyhaired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

A smile instantly on my face at knowing just who that was. 

"Hey Lukey Pookey." I say as though my voice didn't just appear with no warning.

He turned eyes wide, a smile on his face before he realized it was just an IM. 

"Nerissa! Is that Annabeth and Percy, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought-Chiron-I mean-"

"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?"

Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subs vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to-what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Grover, come on!

"What?" Grover said. "But-"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered.

Grover muttered something about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle at Delphi, then he handed Percy the spray gun and followed Annabeth.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to me over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how-probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

"Not that I want a standoff between any campers but- awwwww my favorite people are backing Poseidon. I love you too, Luke." I teased the older boy, proud when a blush adorned his face.

In the next stall, I heard Annabeth and some guy arguing with each other, then the music's volume decreased drastically.

"So what's your status?" Luke asked me. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."

Percy told him pretty much everything, including the dreams. It felt so good to see him, to feel like we were back at camp even for a few minutes, that we didn't realize how long they had talked until the beeper went off on the spray machine, and I realized we only had one more minute before the water shut off.

"I wish I could be there," Luke told me. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen ... it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly."

"That's true," Luke said, looking troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."

We were both silent thinking of the curly blonde girl, until Luke realized what he said.

"Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me."

_That should not have made me as happy as it did._

In the stall next to us, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.

"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."

"Oh... uh, yeah!" Percy lied. "Yeah, they've come in handy."

"Really?" He grinned. "They fit and everything?"

Just then the beeper started going off again signaling only one more minute. I took the hose from Percy signaling he should go check on the other two. He gave me a look but eventually left.

"I have to be really quick," I tell Luke, "but I miss being at camp."

"We miss having you here, too. **_I_** miss having you here, darlin." Luke confesses causing me to blush.

"How's Allora? Did she get there safe?" I ask the blonde.

"She did, got claimed by Apollo at lunch and is settled in at the dorms. I've seen her and Connor get close the past few days."

"Really, that's great! How are the Stolls? And Lee? All my little kids in the Hermes cabin behaving?"

"All of them are misbehaving as usual. And yes that includes the guys you just mentioned." Luke informs me. I can see the jealous look in his eyes but I still needed to check on them.

"I'll be back soon, Luke. I'm sure you miss being shown up in sword practice." I wink at him when the final beep sounds.

"Hurry back soon, darlin. And stay safe." He says and the last thing I see while the mist falls away is that handsome smirk he always gives me.

"So what did Luke have to say?" Annabeth asks me rounding the corner of the stalls.

"Holy Hades! Don't do that!" I yell at her while laughing but she just glares at me. 

"We need to get going. Now." She said before turning on her heel.

_Someone is jealous. Luke needs to have a talk with his "little sister", don't he?_

Percy suggested finding some dinner and a few minutes later we were sitting in a booth at one of those retro themed diners. Once we sat down I excused myself to the bathroom figuring I could freshen up in the sink. Luckily, it was a single person restroom and I locked the door behind me before turning on the faucet. Taking off the dirty shirt before placing my hands under the water.   
"Been a long time since we've done this. Water, you wanna do your thing?" I ask the stream and sure enough the water stops falling towards the drain and climbs up my arms. I was able to will where it went. Healing scratches, cleaning the dirt and grime, and eventually could wash my hair. Best part of all is my clothes stay dry and I never need a blow dryer unless I want. Okay fine, yes I missed using Poseidon's powers. They're pretty freaking useful. Changing into a [Harley Davidson](https://pin.it/4Z2as14) crop tee I keep my shorts on, the new holes giving it a cute edgy look. I throw my hair into a ponytail when I walk out to see a waitress already talking to the table.

"You kids have money to pay for it?" Grover's lower lip quivered. I was afraid he would start bleating, or worse, start eating the linoleum. Annabeth looked ready to pass out from hunger. Percy was trying to come up with a sob story and I was about to say I had money when a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.

All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns.

The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face some people had ever seen- handsome, it's true, but wicked-with an black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. He was not in a good mood and that was not good for me.

See, remember when I said I was grounded for pranking Ares? Yeah... haven't seen him since that day and here he is walking into the diner. Yay me.

As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but Ares waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

"It's on me." Ares responds sliding in the booth and pushing Annabeth against the window.

He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?"

He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen.

I decide to grab a chair and pull it next to Percy so I'm facing the God of War. With Ares looking into Percy's eyes from behind the shades I could see how angry and effected he was becoming.

He gave me a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kids, huh?"

"What's it to you?" Percy asks and I facepalm at the anger he's projecting to a God of WAR. I mean it's not his fault bit still. I'm just glad Ares is pretending he doesn't know me.

"Percy, this is-" I start only to be silences with a raised hand from the biker across from me. He knows I hate when he does that.

"S'okay," he says. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you two remember who's the boss. You know I am, little cousin?" 

It must have struck Percy why this guy was familiar. Clarisse really did take after him.

"You're Clarisse's dad," he said. "Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it."

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for-I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."

The waitress came back with heaping trays of food-cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes.

Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.

She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..."

Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"

I sighed to myself at his antics. The waitress tried to run away but I grabbed her wrist and handed her enough mortal money to cover the bill. 

"You can't do that," I told Ares.

"You can't just threaten people with a knife." Percy added 

Ares laughed. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor could I do for a god?"

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

_Oh my gods he's seriously sending us into one of Hephaestus's traps? Why can't you and Aphrodite be more careful? This isn't the first time something like this has happened._

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" Percy challenged.

The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you." 

"We're not interested," Percy said. "We've already got a quest."

Ares's fiery eyes told me he just showed Percy things he didn't want to see-blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath. "

_Ares... please tell me you didn't do what I think you did._

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks," Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own."

"Yeah, right. No more money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?"

He grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" I asked with a smirk already knowing the answer. "Something scare you off?"

Ares bared his teeth, but I'd seen his threatening look before and it was all talk. 

"You're lucky you met me, punks, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me. Oh and one more thing. The girl is coming with me."

With a snap of his fingers everyone in the diner freezes. Ares gets up from his seat and pulls me towards the door with him. I have just enough time to steal the milkshake from the table before I'm being dragged to his motorcycle.

"Ares come on, you're not still mad at me for that iddy bitty prank months ago, right?" I ask the larger man with my signature puppy dog eyes.

He stops in front of his bike looking down at me with a glare. We standoff like that for a few seconds before he caves.

"Yes!" I cheer as I dance around his motorcycle while he pinches the bridge of my knows.

"How in Hades are you so childish when you've literally been trained by the Olympians your entire life?" He asks with a sigh before getting on the bike.

"I don't know. Compartmentalization, I guess." I answer hopping on the back of his bike knowing he wasn't angry with me anymore. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere private. We need to talk." Ares says and like that were gone and in the middle of absolutely nowhere. He gets off the bike as soon as we arrive.

"Okaaaay. You're scaring me a bit, Buzz cut." I say adjusting my seating so both legs were on one side of the bike and I face him.

"Listen something is coming, and I know you've been lied to a lot, and I want to answer the questions I can before you find out from someone else. You deserve to know. There's going to be a choice you have to make down the road and you need to start thinking about it now."

"This is extremely out of character for you especially after threatening my brother. Ares, you can tell me if something is wrong with you. You know that, right?" I tell the larger man standing in front of me.

"You know, this is why you're my favorite pipsqueak. You check on me even though I'm a God of War who just threatened your friends. I'm fine Nerissa. You, on the other hand, have been waiting a long time for answers. I can literally feel your anger and resentment, remember?"

"What if I don't like the answers I get?" 

"Then change the questions."

I sit for a moment thinking about everything I've been through and realized these past few weeks. These past few years, even. I know what I need. The question is if I can get it.

"Alright. I want my answers."


	20. Answers

"Ask away." 

"Tell me what you know about the Great Prophecy."

"Do you won't the word for word prophecy or summary?"

"Word for word."

" _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze"_

_"_ Well that's a happy prophecy for me, isn't it?" I ask sarcastically.

Ares, of course, just glares at my "joke".

"The kids of Sparky, Splashy, and Shadow are already powerful which is why when heroes were still big and not myth they sired quite a few demigods. This kept happening as mortals began to technologically advance but not quite as much. A little over 70 years ago the Oracle gave us this prophecy when the demigods created WWII. Air Head's brats were predominantly in America and they teamed up with your half siblings in Great Britain and the Soviet Union while they both fought against Corpse Boy's spawns in Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, and Imperial Japan. After the prophecy the three of them swore an oath on the River Styx to never have children. Of course, you and your brother are the result of Barnacle Beard breaking that oath. Fates can't directly punish Gods for breaking an oath so guess who gets hurt."

"The demigods. Wait, but I've always had pretty good luck... other than the whole Atlantis thing?" I state confused.

"Yeah, we're pretty confused about that too but you have to know you were raised by Gods and trained by them. You're the most capable demigod we've had since the ancient times. You're also the most powerful, when you have all your blessings, that is." He says smirking at me. He pushes me on the shoulder almost causing me to fall backwards to prove his point about my blessings.

"That. That's my other question. Why do I have so many blessings? Is it because they knew about the prophecy? Does everyone expect me to save Olympus because they took me in? Is that why I wasn't killed for being born?"

"Woah! Chill, spitfire. That was definitely more than one question. Gods the prophecy, I might have skimmed by without the Royal Pains killing me but you're personal past? They wanted to deal with that themselves and sit down with you when they thought you could handle it. It's not all just a choice made for you, shocker considering that is unprecedented, but they could probably give you more details. You sure you want to know now?"Ares asked with...

_Oh my gods is that compassion? Like not just concern but like- protective, loving compassion. And if I find out will that make it harder for me to keep this from Percy? Styx, I already know about our father, our prophecy, the gods, the mysterious man from the dreams- wait._

"Tell me who the voice belongs to. The man trapped in the pit." I demand.

Ares face visibly pales, obviously not expecting me to know about that.

"Hey now, what about the last questi-"

"Tell me. Now!" I yell.

"You don't need to know. Gods I can't- Styx! How do you even know about that?"

"Same way you do. He's talked to me in my dreams before. Never often enough for me to have brought it up to family, but I'm assuming that's because he started focusing on you."

"Listen. There will be a war coming. I want you to be informed so you can keep an eye out. Nobody gives anything for free, not even information. What I get out of pulling you side and telling you all this information is knowing you'll be safer when you make decisions. Also the Royal Pains would kill me if you showed up in the crippled black-smith's trap with your brother. But mainly, you are a pain in my ass and I can't have the guilt of you getting hurt from not knowing what you should have."

Instantly, I glared at him for the nickname he used for Festus, but my glare had softened as he finished. He was the God of War and he couldn't change that. From the day he was born he had a temper and brought about that rage and yet here he is trying to control his blood lust long enough to look out for me. He's warning me. 

"I still trust you. Alright, fine. Personal past? No go. Disembodied, creepy as frick voice? Also a no go. Tell me about Thalia."

"Zeus's daughter. She died while traveling to Half-Blood Hill. Shadow boy let out quite a few monsters to hunt her down to get revenge on Sparky. She died sacrificing herself to let other campers live. Our father took pity and turned her into the giant pine tree on the hill. This was to keep her soul from going to the Underworld, so that Corpse Breath could not torture her soul. Her tree creates and maintains the border of camp."

"We're just pawns." I say quietly looking to the floor.

"Gods are eternal. Priorities are different when you don't have to worry about death." Ares tries to defend.

"Your death." I stand and begin pacing. Anger and venom in every word. "You don't have to worry about **YOUR** deaths. And yet, **your choices** both give life and cause death to mortals. They- **WE** should be your _responsibilities_ , yet we're nothing more than _toys_. You are happy to first get us. You get bored sooner or later. We get hurt or _die_ and you gods barely feel anything. Sometimes you are guilty, but it's too late. Yet things never change. It almost seems like the only emotion Gods know is pride."

Ares is silent. I look to him and he is only looking at the ground.

"Your brother is done with his side quest. We need to go."

"Don't think I'm not just as mad at you as every other god but please take care of yourself, you big hot head. Be careful, for me."

"How can I deny my favorite spit fire?" Ares asks walking towards his bike.

I immediately run and jump on it, grabbing the handles and looking over my shoulder. "The least you can do is let me drive since I didn't get all my answers. Oh and after all this, if we're both not dead, you're telling me the rest over sword practice. Your daughter almost beat me at camp."

"You say that like my daughter shouldn't have easily pummeled you. And no, you're not driving. Now pretend you're scared and confused."

I close my eyes before we flash back to the diner parking lot, the trio walking right around the corner less than 5 seconds later. Immediately I jump off the bike and run to Percy.

"You're okay!" I sigh wrapping my arms around him.

"We're okay." Percy confirmed before pulling back and began to look me over. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt. He didn't hurt me. I promise." I reassure my twin looking him in the eyes. 

Once he knew I was okay his expression turned cold once more looking over my shoulder to Ares still seated on his bike.

"Well, well. You didn't get yourself killed." Ares taunted.

Percy walks forward placing me behind him while Annabeth and Grover trailed on either side of me.

"You knew it was a trap."

"The God of War gave us a wicked grin. "Bet that crippled black-smith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV."

He smirked as he caught my glare, likely using the exact same nickname as earlier just to piss me off. Percy shoved Ares' shield toward the large man.

"You're a jerk."

_Okay I get to say things like that because I'm special. You say things like that and you're special ed._

_(A/N: I mean no offense to anyone by this or any similar jokes in the future. Apologies.)_

Annabeth ad Grover's breaths hitched as they heard Percy's insult.

Ares grabbed the shield and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A. with one stop in Vegas."

We looked at the truck and it said it KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS. on the back.

"You're kidding." My twin challenged.

Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched.

"Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

He tossed us a blue nylon backpack filled with fresh clothes for all of us, twenty bucks in cash, and a bag of double stuff Oreos.

"I don't want your lousy-"

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving him a clear red-alert warning look. "Thanks a lot."

Percy clenched his jaw looking at Ares before reluctantly slinging the backpack across his shoulder. I could tell he hated taking things from people who bullied him. It made him feel weak for accepting help from an enemy. I motioned for Percy to hand me the backpack so I could sort its contents with my own and walked off to a bench. As I sat down I was confused when Percy was glancing past Biker Boy and saw the waitress with the fry cook snapping a picture of the trio, seems like I was just out of shot.

"You owe me one more thing," Percy told Ares, noticeably trying to keep his voice level. "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" He challenges glancing at me before returning his gaze to the smart mouth. He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

"What do you mean?" Percy asks.

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept.

_Uncle Hades, I feel bad for you and I enjoy our talks, but I will rip you limb from limb worse than Cerberus ever could if one more person tries to keep my family from me again._

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else." "Nobody's controlling me."

He laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

"You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed. I felt a hot wind in my hair. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

"Why, oh why, my _dearest brother,_ do you try to pick a fight _with the God who knows how to use the most weapons, has the worst temper, and is LITERALLY the GOD of WAR!?"_ I ask walking up to him and slapping him on the back of the head. 

"That was not smart, Percy. Nerissa is right, however much it pains me to say it." Annabeth says. 

_Sweetness, you're mother likes me more than you. Get off you godly parent pride shit. You are so lucky the council taught me how to hold me tongue. And my fists._

_"_ I don't care." Percy responds.

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god."

"Hey, guys." Grover says. "I hate to interrupt but..."

He pointed to the diner where we saw two men paying the check. They were wearing coveralls with the same design and logo as our ride. 

"If we're taking the zoo express we need to hurry." Grover states.

None of us were ecstatic about the option but we ran across the street and climbed into the back of the rig, shutting the doors behind us. Unfortunately for us, there was no open window and the rig smelled like dirty kitty litter. Percy uncapped Riptide while I activated my own sword, _you know I never did name her, at this point should I?_ With our swords out there was a mix of lights casting a glow in the darkness. It was then that I saw the three dirty metal cages holding a zebra, an albino lion, and a gazelle. Grover and I made eye contact, both with tears forming in our eyes. 

Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, while both the zebra and gazelle had a styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's main was matted with chewing gum, like somebody had been spitting on it in their spare time. The gazelle had a balloon tied to his antler that read "OVER THE HILL!"

The workers must have been too scared of the lion as he was pacing on soiled blankets in a cage far too small. That would probably be the case at whatever zoo they were delivered to as well. He was panting as flies buzzed around him and I could see his ribs through his unwashed white fur.

"This is kindness?" Grover yells. "Humane zoo transport?" 

He probably would have gone outside to beat up the truckers with whatever he had, and I would have followed, if not for the engine roaring to life and we were forced to sit or fall down.

We huddled in the corner on some mildewed feed sacks, trying to ignore the smell and the heat and the flies. Grover talked to the animals in a series of goat bleats, but they just stared at him sadly. Annabeth was in favor of breaking the cages and freeing them on the spot, but Percy pointed out it wouldn't do much good until the truck stopped moving. Besides, Percy had a feeling we might look a lot better to the lion than those turnips.

I found a water jug and we cleaned out the animals water bowls and refilled them. Grover was talking to the gazelle whilst Annabeth cut off the balloon. They wanted to deal with the zebra's mane but it was too risky while the truck was moving. Grover said that we would help more in the morning. While Annabeth and Percy went back to the corner I grabbed Grover's hand. 

"Grover," I whisper. "I... want to try something and I need help. We have to be quite about it though."

Grover immediately blushes looking at my face, to our connected hands, and then back to my face. "Wha-uh.. What did you want to try?"

I laugh and release his hand letting him calm down before answering, "I want to try and use my powers to help these animals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go and I really wish it was easier for me to show Nerissa's thoughts and actions without disrupting the flow of your reading. Anyway's please let me know what you think, what you liked or disliked, and if you're enjoying the new chapters as much as the old ones! Love y'all! Oh, and stay safe during this quarantine pleaaaasse!


	21. Practice and Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter because I love you and could not find a stopping point I liked. <3

"What do you plan on doing?" Grover asks me apprehensively. 

"Helping. You and I both know this is not how any creature should be treated. Water is my father's domain, right? Maybe I can use it to help them. I need your help talking to them and let them know I want to help."

"Alright." He agrees handing me the jug of water next to him before turning to the animals. Looking at the water in my hands I think about how broken this world is. Mortals or Immortals they hurt those who can't protect themselves. How could the people that has shown me so much kindness done to their children practically the same thing done to these animals?

"They're ready." Grover tells me breaking me out of my thoughts. Nodding my head I sit in front of the zebra first. I open the jug of water and place it in front of me. I feel the pull of my powers in my palms. I allow the feeling flow to my fingertips to allow more delicate control over the element's movement. I open my eyes and raise my palms from atop my knees to be level with my shoulders, the water rising with it. Looking to the black and white animal I smile before willing the water to flow to his shoulder first. Rather than scaring him I allow the water to act as a hand touching his shoulder and moving to his mane. Here comes the tricky part, getting the gum out of the hair. A few pieces came out easily but others were being incredibly stubborn and I wasn't sure what to do.

Suddenly a thought struck me. The gum might some out easier if its frozen. I've only turned water to ice once in training before and it was an accident. I was about to be stabbed by one of my sparring partners and lashed out with water which ended up freezing his arm to the shoulder. I remember the feeling of how the water froze and knew I could replicate the cold I just hoped I didn't take it too far as to actually freeze the water into ice. Closing my eyes I breathed in and exhaled readying myself. The water spread out and created bubbles on each remaining piece of gum before I flexed my fingers willing the water to cool. From the corner of my eye I could see Grover with his mouth open turning his head from me to the zebra repeatedly rather comically.

"Hey Grover?" I ask.

"Y-yes?" He says with a small voice crack.

"If you keep acting like an owl it's going to both distract me and scare this calm boy right here when he doesn't need to be." I inform.

"Right. Sorry." Grover states.

The gum had been cooled enough that I tried removing one of the smaller pieces checking to see if it worked. It did. A smile immediately broke out on my face and I got to work removing all the other pieces of gum. About five minutes later all the gum had been removed without hurting Mr. Stripes, who I've begun calling as such in my mind, or his mane. 

"Wow." Grover said as I smiled at him with a blush.

"Now we have to fix the lion's sheets but I want Percy to try with me. It'll go faster and Simba will probably like that." I tell the satyr.

"Simba?" He asks. "Like the Lion King?"

"Uh, yes! He is a sweet heart! And besides they need names so I don't call them by their species. That's rude." I say matter of factly.

"Oh? So then what did you name them?" The curly haired boy asks gesturing to the zebra and gazelle.

"This is Mr. Stripes." I inform pointing to the zebra. "And this is Dorris because she is a Dorcas Gazelle and its similar."

"And you know she is a Dorcas gazelle because..." He asks surprised.

"Uh..." _Shoot shoot shoot! I know from Artemis but I can't say that!_

"I've just always been good at identifying animals and plants. They're important and I try and remember everything I can about nature." I cover up not meeting his eyes.

"I knew you cared about nature since after Aunty Em's but its nice. Having a demigod who isn't a child of Demeter care about nature and the environment."

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't care." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. We sit in silence for a minute until we hear Annabeth and Percy's laughter and tune in to their conversation.

"In the Iris message ... did Luke really say nothing?" The curly blonde asks.

"Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree."

We crawl closer as he says this and Grover let's out a mournful bray.

"I should've told you the truth from the beginning." His voice trembled. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along."

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus."

He nodded glumly.

"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp ..." Percy looked at Annabeth. "That was you and Luke, wasn't it?"

"Like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were ... amazing monster fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp," he said, sniffling. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought ... I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker ..."

"Stop it, nobody blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either." Annabeth says.

"She sacrificed herself to save us," he says miserably, "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."

"Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?" Percy says. "That's not fair."

"Percy's right," Annabeth says. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says."

Grover kept sniffling in the dark. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the three most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia, Percy, and Nerissa. And Nerissa didn't even need me. She saved us from the empousa then went off on her own and still made it to camp."

"You're not lame," Annabeth insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now."

"If you didn't find my brother and get him to Camp I never would have gotten to meet my twin." I tell him.

Both Annabeth and I kick Percy's shin to get him to say something.

"Yeah," He says. "It's not luck that you found us, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan."

I heard a deep, satisfied sigh. We waited for Grover to say something, but his breathing only got heavier. When the sound turned to snoring, we realized he'd fallen sleep.

"How does he do that?" Percy marveled.

"I don't know," Annabeth says.

"But that was really a nice thing you told him."

"I meant it."

We sat in silence for a minute before I looked over at the animals remembering what I still wanted to do.

"Percy, how many times have you controlled water?" I ask my twin.

"Uh, a few I guess? Why?" He asks me skeptically.

"Come here. We're gonna practice." I tell him while moving to sit in front of Simba's cage as he finished up his hamburger meat. Percy sits next to me, slightly further away from the cage, though.

"Have you ever actually controlled the water or just summoned it?" I ask him.

"I mean they're the same thing but I guess just summoned. It's like a pull in my gut." He tells me.

"Alright well here's what I want to do. I want to help clean up Simba's blankets using our control over water."

"Simba?"

"Not the point. Now when we were at camp I was practicing my control over water movement which is harder than just holding it so that's what you're going to do. When I do it I feel it in my palms and fingertips. You just have to clearly picture and command the water to do what you want. Got it?" I ask and see him just look at me like I asked him to recite one hundred digits of pi.

"Percy?" I snap.

"Got it, yeah. Visualize and command. I can do this." He says.

"Okay so I have this water here, right?" I show him putting the jug between us. "And I'm going to pull the water out of the jug and hand it off to you so I can use the jug for the...uh, _dirty_ water. One I get the majority of the dirty water out then I'm going to clean it with the water you're going to be holding. Makes sense?" I ask him slowly.

Percy just nods and shakes out his hands. "Yeah got it."

"Alright I'm going to start now." I tell him before uncapping the water and pulling it out into the air until it forms a ball. "Okay, now you're going to slowly take control of the water and keep it in a ball just like this."

He places his hands out and closes his eyes. I see and feel a small stream out water come out of the sphere I made and begin to form a new one in front of him. After a minute he has all of the water in a somewhat stable sphere in front of him and a smile on his face as he looks at it.

"This. Is. Awesome." He laughs.

"Okay you got this, I'll try to be quick." And just like that I'm quickly taking away the moisture from the blankets below Simba causing him to stand, making my job easier. I fell the jug with what I took from the blankets in a little under a minute before now turning to Percy.

"Are you ready?" I ask him and he nods. After I took control of the water I moved it through the blankets taking any dirt away just like I had in the diner. I made sure there was no dampness as I removed the now dirty water from the blankets and funneled it into the jug. Closing the lid I see Simba purr and snuggle into the fresh blankets making Percy and I smile. "You did good, _little brother._ "

"Hey we still don't know who's older!" Oh yes we do, I think to myself. "Maybe we'll find out after we get to the Underworld. You can finally meet our mom." Percy says.

My heart immediately tightens. I'm so in over my head. I will fight tooth and nail to get her back but what happens when they find out after we get into the Underworld. Or after the quest. Gods, what do I do?

Percy didn't push me to respond, only went back to sit with Annabeth who was fiddling with her beads as she was watching us but now was only staring off.

"That pine-tree bead," Percy comments. "Is that from your first year?"

She looked. She hadn't realized what she was doing.

"Yeah," she said. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress-now that was a weird summer...."

"And the college ring is your father's?"

"That's none of your-" She stopped herself. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No ... it's okay." She took a shaky breath. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her.... That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

I knew the feeling.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, well... the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood." 

"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain."

"You shouldn't give up," Percy told her. "You should write him a letter or something."

"Thanks for the advice," she said coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

"Actions speak louder than words Percy. Some people just aren't worth another chance." I tell him looking to Annabeth who nodded.

We passed a few miles in silence.

"So if the gods fight," Percy asks, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

She put her head against the backpack Ares had given us, and closed her eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

_Woah when did this happen..._

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"

Percy couldn't think of an answer and luckily he didn't need to before the Wise Girl was already asleep.

"Someone's got a girlfriend." I quietly sang in his ear resulting in a shove.

"Come on, she's head over heels for Luke. And she's not the only one." He mockingly whisper sings back the last part.

"In your dreams, _Seaweed Brain_." I tease using Annabeth's nickname for him.

"Speaking of we need to go to sleep, _Barnacle Brain."_

 _"Fiiine."_ I pout leaning against the sack of feed he was propped on. I place my head on his shoulder before we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

_The nightmare began in a school classroom. Confused as to why I was there I tried to move before realizing I was strapped to the seat in a straitjacket. I looked around noticing Percy two desks to my right while a bunch of kids with blurry faces got up from their desks to walk out the door chanting about "Recess!". He had a look of panic on his face as the teacher kept saying, "Com on, Percy. You're not stupid are you? Pick up your pencil." I tried to yell before two strips of fabric appeared same as the straitjacket, one wrapping around my mouth while the other wrapped around my head keeping my jaw shut, unable to make a sound._

_Then Percy began looking around. Another girl appeared to his right in a jacket as well and I recognized her as Thalia. He looked around where I was sitting but it was like neither of them knew I was there. He looked at Thalia as she glared and snapped, "Well, Seaweed Brain? One of us has to get out of here."_

_Percy had a look on his face before his straight jacket melted off and we fell through the floor down and the teacher's voice shifted to something cold and evil, echoing in the great chasm. I couldn't do anything or say anything seeing as my jacket didn't decide to melt away like my brothers._

_:Percy Jackson," it said. "Yes, the exchange went well, I see."_

_We were in a dark cavern and I knew the voice was directed to something, someone, else._

_"And he suspects nothing?" it asked._

_Another voice, one I almost recognized but somehow seemed altered, answered at my shoulder. "Nothing, my lord. He is as ignorant as the rest."_

_Percy and I looked behind us, but no one was there. The speaker was invisible. Could it be Ares?_

_"Deception upon deception," the thing in the pit mused aloud. Excellent._

_"Truly, my lord," said the voice next to me," you are well-named the Crooked One. But was it really necessary? I could have brought you what I stole directly -"_

_"You?" the monster said in scorn. "You have already shown your limits. You would have failed me completely had I not intervened."_

_"But, my lord-"_

_"Peace, little servant. Our six months have bought us much. Zeus's anger has grown. Poseidon has played his most desperate card. Now we shall use it against him. Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands ... but wait. He is here."_

_"What?" The invisible servant suddenly sounded tense. "You summoned him, my lord?"_

_"No." The full force of the monsters attention was now pouring over Percy, freezing him in place. "Blast his father's blood-he is too changeable, too unpredictable. The boy brought himself hither."_

_"Impossible!" the servant cried._

_For a weakling such as you, perhaps, the voice snarled. Then its cold power turned back on me. So ... you wish to dream of your quest, young half-blood? Then I will oblige._

_The scene changed._

_We were standing in a vast throne room with black marble walls and bronze floors. Hades' large throne to the far wall. Standing at the foot of the dais was the same woman from my vision of Percy. That was our mother. She stood frozen in shimmering golden light, her arms outstretched._

_Percy tried to step toward her, but his legs wouldn't move. He reached for her, only to realize that his hands were withering to bones. Grinning skeletons in Greek armor crowded around him, draping him with silk robes, wreathing his head with laurels that smoked with Chimera poison, burning into his scalp. I tried to scream for him but not a sound was made. I tried to run but my feet became bound causing me to fall to my knees and watch my brother suffer._

_The evil voice began to laugh. "Hail, the conquering hero!"_

_In an instant Percy disappeared and the voice echoed finally acknowledging me._

_"Be careful who you trust, Your Highness."_

_My restraints melted away as I fell to the floor with a sob._

_"Or you'll be unable to save them."_

* * *

I woke with a start, tears streaming down my face. Grover was shaking me, Percy just now getting to his feet.

"The truck's stopped," he said. "We think they're coming to check on the animals."

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed.

She placed on her magic cap while Grover, Percy, and I dove behind some feed sacks and tried to stay as still as possible.

The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in.

"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face. The lion roared in indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the man said.

Next to me, under the turnip sacks, Grover tensed. For a peace-loving herbivore, he looked downright murderous and I was right there with him.

The trucker threw Dorris a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

Mr. Stripes, wild-eyed with fear, looked straight at me and Percy. And I heard him. _Free me, lord and lady. Please._

I nodded my head to the creature waiting for an opening. There was a loud knock, knock, knock on the side of the trailer.

The trucker inside with us yelled, "What do you want, Eddie?"

A voice likely being Eddie shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?"

Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot.

A second later Annabeth appeared next to Percy saying, "This transport business can't be legal."

"No kidding," Grover said. He paused, as if listening. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers!"

 _"That's right._ _Name's Marty, by the way, my lady."_ Mr. Stripe- Marty confirms.

Percy's head swivels to me and realizes that the zebra was talking to me and we could understand him. He looked to me for an explanation but I just shook my head saying not the time.

" _Please open my cage, lady and lord. Please. I'll be fine after that."_

Outside, Eddie and Maurice were still yelling at each other, but we knew they'd be coming inside to torment the animals again any minute. I nodded to Percy who grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off the zebra's cage.

Marty burst out and turned to us before bowing his thanks.

Grover held up his hands and said something to the zebra, my assumption is it was a blessing. I prayed to Artemis that she would take care of a refugee zebra in- wherever we are.

Just as Maurice was poking his head back inside to check out the noise, the zebra leaped over him and into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. We rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see him galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. We'd just released a zebra in Las Vegas.

Maurice and Eddie ran after it, with a few policemen running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"Now would be a good time to leave," Annabeth said.

"The other animals first," Grover said.

Percy and I cut the locks with our swords. Grover raised his hands and spoke the same blessing he'd used for the zebra. The lion nuzzled my hand as he passed and the gazelle bowed just like Marty had. 

"Good luck," Percy told the animals. They both jumped out of the truck and into the streets. To be on the safe side I prayed to Artemis for their safety as well. 

Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asks Grover.

"I mean, the desert and all-"

"Don't worry," he said.

"I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," he said. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned.

"Hey!" Percy protested while I laughed.

"Kidding," she said. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

We stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and we must've looked awful, but everybody was too interested in the wild animals to pay us much attention.

We passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. We passed pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still reminded me of the view from Olympus. We continued walking looking for a place to hide out and recollect. 

We must have taken a wrong turn, because we found ourselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled so sweet and calming.

The doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

I was apprehensive but looking closer at the doorman he was completely mortal so I left it up to the other three. They decided to go inside and took one look around, and Grover said, "Whoa."

The whole lobby was a giant game room. And I'm not talking about cheesy old Pac-Man games or slot machines. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee jumping bridge. There were VR suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. At least I guessed he was a bellhop. He wore a white and yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

"Wait, but we haven't-" I tried to say.

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed us each a green plastic credit card.

I was about to hand the card back knowing something wasn't right but Percy asked, "How much is on here?"

His eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?"

He laughed. "Oh you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

I tried to grab his arm before he walked off but he disappeared too quickly.

We took the elevator upstairs and checked out our room. It was a suite with four separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big screen tv with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. I didn't see how that could be legal, but Percy thought it was pretty cool. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, though I doubted we'd ever find time to look at the view. 

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

Strange, is what I would say. Although the more I thought about it, this place is really nice. We could rest for a few hours before heading out. Right?

Percy walked to the closet and find clothes that fit him perfectly. I walked to my room reporting the same thing. We found it a little weird but then I saw the cutest outfit and realized I hadn't actually showered in a long time.

Walking out of the bathroom I feel better than I have since I left Olympus. I glance at Percy's room noticing he threw away the back pack Ares had given us. I grabbed it and brought it back to my room before finishing up getting [dressed](https://pin.it/2t861t1) and fixing my hair. 

Percy and I sat down and raided the mini bar eating 4 bags of chips and 6 cokes between the two of us. I felt amazing but I was wondering why I felt so good. Did I feel bad before? Wasn't there something wrong this morning? A... dream maybe? 

I heard the TV turn on in the living room and walked out with Percy to find Annabeth and Grover sitting on the couch freshly showered and in new clothes. 

"Cute [outfit](https://pin.it/5nZe6Eo)! It looks really good with your curl hair!" I tell Annabeth sitting down next to her.

Turning to the TV I notice Annie chose National Geographic and they just started talking about ancient Rome and their mythology.

"All those stations and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?" Percy asks her, distracting me from the screen.

"It's interesting." Annabeth says to which I nod in agreement.

"He's just mad because it requires more than his two brain cells to understand it." I fake whisper into her ear which causes both of us to giggle.

"I feel good," Grover said. "I love this place."

Without his even realizing it, the wings sprouted out of his shoes and lifted him a foot off the ground, then back down again. I laughed thinking he almost seemed high.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

I groaned against the idea. Percy and Grover just looked at each other and grinned. They both held up their LotusCash cards.

"Play time." Percy and I both say before racing to the elevator.

I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. I wasn't training or fighting I was having FUN!

For most of the time I stayed with Percy, mainly since there were a lot of guys looking my way and I guess his protective brother instincts kicked in. I didn't mind much, I have 13 years to make up with my twin so it was awesome. We bungee-jumped the lobby five or six times, did the waterslide, snowboarded the artificial ski slope, and played virtual-reality laser tag and FBI sharpshooter. We saw Grover a few times, going from game to game. He really liked the reverse hunter thing-where the deer go out and shoot the rednecks. I saw Annabeth playing trivia games and other brain games. They had this huge 3-D sim game where you build your own city, and you could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board. Annabeth and I absolutely loved it.

"Your name is too long, can I call you AB?" I ask Annabeth when we're building our city.

"Only if I can call you NJ!" AB responds with a laugh and we agree those are our new nicknames.

The entire time I was goofing off and playing different games or dancing I was smiling and laughing along with the random people around us. Nothing seemed weird until I complimented this one girl who I thought was just going for a vintage 70's look on her bell bottoms. 

"Aww sooky sooky! Brand new! I can give you the skinny on the cutest threads if you want! You'll be a stone fox if you get a pair!"

"That's so sweet! I'm glad their making a comeback, 70s style is no joke!" I tell her

"Comeback? Are you buggin'? These just came in last year! I hope the style stays in a few years for the 80s! That'd be totes copacetic."

I just laughed and looked at her weird before looking around at a few other people. There were some interesting hairstyles and retro clothes but I just figured... you know, it's Vegas? I've heard enough stories from Hermes, Apollo, and Aphrodite about this city. Dionysus too, but he is bitter because he can't get wasted here. I start walking around trying to find Percy, AB, or Grover.

I find Percy talking to one of the the dudes playing a game frantically asking what year it was. Percy backs up not looking anywhere with a concerned look on his face so I quickly go up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you not having fun?" I ask him.

"We're getting out of here." He told me grabbing my wrist and dragging me in a random direction.

"What no!" I complained. "I don't wanna go, think about all the games and the food and the clothes! The clothes Percy!"

He ignored me as we finally found Annabeth still building our city and I smiled looking at the new towers.

"Come on." Percy says. "We've got to get out of here."

We ignore him and I ask her about constructing a block for an aquarium right over-

"Annabeth! Nerissa!" Percy says shaking us.

"What?" we reply annoyed he keeps interrupting us. 

"We need to leave." He insists.

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers-"

"This place is a trap." 

I just sit there looking at him? How is this oasis a trap?

He shakes us again and AB just says, "What?"

"Listen! The Underworld. Our quest."

"Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes."

"Guys, there are people here from 1977. Kids who have never aged. You check in, and you stay forever."

"So?" She asked. "Can you imagine a better place?"

"She has a point, Percy." I say looking back to the game.

Percy grabbed our wrists and yanked us away from the game, quite painfully might I add.

"Hey!" AB screams hitting his arm.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I pout.

Percy grabs her face in both hands and brings her close looking in her eyes. "Spiders. Large, hairy spiders." 

That jarred her. Her vision cleared. "Oh my gods," she said. "How long have we-"

"I don't know, but we've got to find Grover." Percy says then glances at my confused face. "We'll deal with her in a minute."

"Hey, that's mean! AB why is he being so mean to me?" I ask my new best friend.

Her eyes soften as she looks at me and says, "NJ it's fine just follow us to get Grover, please."

"Fine, just because you said please." I say with a smile. They both grab one of my hands and off we go. These two are so serious, just look around everyone's smiling and laughing! We found the satyr playing that hunter game where the deer shoot the hunters.

"Grover!" They both shout.

"Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

"Grover!"

He turned the plastic gun on Percy and started clicking, as if he were just another image from the screen.

Percy looked at Annabeth, and together they took Grover by the arms and dragged him away. His flying shoes sprang to life and started tugging his legs in the other direction as he shouted, "No! I just got to a new level! No!"

I started laughing following them to wherever they were going.

The Lotus bellhop hurried up to us. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," Percy told him.

"Such a shame," he said. "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members."

"OOOOH! Percy I wanna do that!" I say reaching for one of the cards the bell hop is holding out.

Percy grabs my hand before I reach a card quickly pulling me behind him so he was between myself and the bell hop. He turns to face me saying, "Nerissa, no. We have to go."

He doesn't give me a choice to argue again as he has my arm in his left hand guiding me out while his right hand is helping Annabeth wrangle Grover out. As we got closer to the door the smell was amazing and it made me want to fight to stay here. I could go back to the room and sleep just one night, right?

Then we burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day we'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert.

Storming? Why is it- OH SHIT! 

"Dad is going to be so pissed! Oh gods he's already pissed!" I yell coming out of my fog. "What's the date?" 

Quickly running to the nearest newspaper stand I grab a paper looking and seeing the date. Thank the gods it was the same year but the day was June 20th.

"Oh gods, oh gods. I'm dead!" I yell pacing back and forth.

"Hey no we can do this. We have one day, Poseidon isn't going to kill us." Percy says and I realize he thought I meant Poseidon when I said dad. I mean why wouldn't he? It's not like I've been lying to him for longer than he's known I exist. You know, I might just go bathe in the river Lethe and forget my everything. 

Welp. One day left. Let's do this.


	22. Water Beds?

It was AB's idea as we loaded into the back of a Vegas taxi saying, "Los Angeles, please."

The cabbie chewed his cigar and looked at the four of us skeptically. "That's three hundred miles for that you gotta pay upfront."

"You accept casino debit cards?" I asked the driver.

He shrugged. "Some of them. It's the same as credit cards. I gotta swipe em through first."

I handed my green LotusCash card to him and he looked at it skeptically.

"Swipe it," Annabeth suggested.

He did as she said and his meter started rattling. The lights flashed and an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign. I laughed to myself as the cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looks back to me, his eyes wide. "Where to in Los Angeles...uh, Your Highness?"

I saw a flash of lightning from the nearby storm and chuckled at his reaction to the oblivious mortal's choice of words.

"The Santa Monica Pier," I say sitting up a little straighter. Smirking at Annabeth to my right I see a glint in her eyes and nod my head for her to do it.

"Get us there fast and you can keep the change." She tells the man.

He definitely started working for that money as the speedometer never dipped below 95 the whole way through the Mojave Desert. During the drive, we had quite a bit of time to talk. Percy told Annabeth about his latest dream but I noticed the details were harder to remember the more he tried. I think that can be accredited to the Lotus Casino as I'm having trouble remembering some of the finer details and one major detail, the invisible man's voice. I can't tell them any more than Percy has and explain why so I stay silent while they speak. Percy mentions the invisible servant and that he can't remember his voice either but he remembers the title the voice had used. 

"The Silent One?" AB suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."

"Maybe... " Percy says.

"That throne room sounds like Hades's, Grover says. "That's the way it's usually described."

Percy shook his head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit... I don't know. It just didn't feel like a God's voice." 

_Not a God... Does that mean it could be..._

_"_ What?" Percy asks looking at Annabeth.

"Oh ... nothing. I was just-No, it has to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong-"

"Like what?" 

"I-I don't know," she says. "But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow. Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream, right? The guy failed. That would explain what the Furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt."

"But if I'd already retrieved the bolt," I said, "why would I be traveling to the Underworld?"

"To get your- _our_ mother back. He thinks you're going to blackmail or bribe him." I state.

Percy whistled. "You have evil thoughts for someone who's my twin."

"I try," I say with a smirk.

"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for two items," Percy says. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?"

Grover shook his head, having no idea what it could be. That's what seals the deal. I know who's in the pit and what he wants.

"You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you?" Percy asks a paled Annabeth. "I mean if it isn't Hades?"

AB and I share a look and agree he doesn't need to worry. I mean, hopefully, we're wrong.

"Percy ... let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades ... No. It has to be Hades." Annabeth tells him.

Wasteland rolled by. We passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.

We could all feel the unrest in Percy and saw he was countlessly going over things in his head trying to find what felt like it was missing.

"The answer is in the Underworld," Annabeth assured him. "You saw spirits of the dead, Percy. There's only one place that could be. We're doing the right thing."

She tried to boost our morale by suggesting clever strategies for getting into the Land of the Dead, but Percy's heart wasn't in it. There were just too many unknown factors. I was the same going over all the facts in my head and categorizing the most likely answers for what we don't know. And also thinking about how dead some Gods are going to be once I get home, namely Ares and Zeus.

The cab sped west. Every gust of wind through Death Valley sounded like a spirit of the dead. Every time the brakes hissed on an eighteen-wheeler, it reminded me of Echidna's reptilian voice.

At sunset, the taxi dropped us at the beach in Santa Monica. It looked exactly the way L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.

The four of us walked down to the edge of the surf.

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

I looked out onto the beach with conflicting emotions. It's funny how the beach is technically where all three brothers are connected. Seeing where the ocean meets the sky I wonder what happens after we get to the Underworld. Even if we don't find Zeus's bolt I can vouch for Percy and I but there will still be unrest between the brothers especially since Hades moved against Percy and me. 

Percy stepped into the surf.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "What are you doing?"

He stopped only for a second glancing back to me asking if I was coming with him. I started but looked to the horizon and decided I couldn't. Not yet.

Percy turned back around and disappeared under the water. It's been a long time since I've freely journeyed into the ocean. I wonder if Atlantis has changed. Oh and Triton must be so tall now, commanding the Royal Navy, and dying in the council meeting he's always hated. It's a bittersweet thing to think about how much I miss him. And yet I can't go back because I threaten his claim to the throne.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Grover asks me.

"Father doesn't need me to visit with Percy. It's been a long time since I've had was Percy has with our dad." I tell them as I take a seat on the sand. Luckily they didn't push for more.

A few minutes later we see Percy breach the surface and swim to shore. As soon as he is out of the water his clothes dry instantly. He tells us about how he spoke to a nereid who gave him 3 white pearls. 

"Three?" Annabeth asked.

"It'll be fine. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I tell them knowing exactly what that means. "We got to get going. I still have the money from my pack and some change from Ares' gift."

Percy stiffens a little but immediately nods his head so I just brush it off. We got onto a bus heading to West Hollywood, the bus driver never heard of DOA Recording Studios so we're going to have to wing it.

"You remind me of somebody I saw on TV," he told Percy. "You a child actor or something?"

"Uh ... I'm a stunt double ... for a lot of child actors."

"Oh! That explains it."

We thanked him and got off quickly at the next stop.

We wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It didn't appear in the phone book. And given that these three were fugitives, thank you, Hermes, we had to duck into alleyways twice to avoid cop cars. When we were walking past a few shops Percy froze glancing at a store with TVs in the window.

"Percy I want a TV in the cabin too, but you know we can't." I joke trying to snap him out of it.

"That asshole," Percy growls at the screen, stepping closer.

I finally realize why he was so upset. On the screen was a short, fat man with little to no hair styled in an attempt at a comb-over. He was wearing a worn-out white shirt with obvious stains that I'd rather not contemplate what caused them. The news lady that was speaking to him was a champion smiling through being in the same room as him but I could see her eyes screaming for help. I felt even worse for the blonde lady sitting next to him patting his hand as he played poker in what I'm assuming is the Jackson's apartment.

"That's Smelly Gabe?" I ask my twin who only nods in response.

A fake tear glistened on his cheek. He was saying, "Honest, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife ... my Camaro ... I-I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it."

"There you have it, America." Barbara Walters turned to the camera. "A man is torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver."

The screen cut to a grainy shot of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover standing outside the Colorado diner, talking to Ares. I guess I was out of shot...

"How do you do that?" Percy asks me with a sigh.

"Who are the other children in this photo?" Barbara Walters asked dramatically. "Who is the man with them? Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult? When we come back, we chat with a leading child psychologist. Stay tuned, America."

"C'mon," Grover told us. He hauled Percy away before he could punch a hole in the appliance store window.

As the night set in there were a lot of questionable characters that started popping up. It was concerning regardless of the fact that I have been raised in combat since I could form a full sentence and Percy was raised in New York. But this was nothing like what Percy was accustomed to in New York. It was spread out, chaotic, hard to move around. Percy mentioned it reminded him of Ares. It wasn't enough for L.A. to be big; it had to prove it was big by being loud and strange and difficult to navigate, too. We didn't know how we were ever going to find the entrance to the Underworld by tomorrow, the summer solstice.

We walked past gangbangers, bums, and street hawkers, who looked at us like they were trying to figure if we were worth the trouble of mugging. As we hurried passed the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you."

Like an idiot, Percy stopped.

Before we knew it we were surrounded. A gang of kids had circled us. Eight of them in all. White kids with expensive clothes and mean faces.

Instinctively Percy uncapped Riptide with led me to twist my ring calling out my own sword. _I really need to name my blade..._

When our weapons appeared out of nowhere, the kids backed off, but their leader was either really stupid or really brave because he kept coming at me with a switchblade. I was hoping the show would be enough given they'd just see baseball bats or something but Percy must have forgotten that detail.

He made the mistake of swinging.

The kid yelped but given he was fully mortal the blade passed harmlessly right through his chest. "What the..."

Percy then turned to us three and shouted, "Run!"

We pushed two kids out of the way and raced down the street, not knowing where we were going. We turned a sharp corner

"There!" Annabeth shouted

Only one store on the block looked open, its windows glaring with neon. The sign above the door said something like CRUSTY'S WATER BED PALACE

We burst through the doors, ran behind a water bed, and ducked. A split second later, the gang kids ran past outside. I sighed and returned my sword to its ring form.

"I think we lost them," Grover panted.

A voice behind us boomed, "Lost who?"

We all jumped.

Standing behind us was a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least seven feet tall, with absolutely no hair. He had gray, leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes, and a cold, reptilian smile. He moved toward us slowly, but I got the feeling he could move fast if he needed to.

His suit might've come from the Lotus Casino. It belonged back in the seventies, big time. The shirt was silk paisley, unbuttoned halfway down his hairless chest. The lapels on his velvet jacket were as wide as landing strips. The silver chains around his neck, I couldn't even count them.

"I'm Crusty," he said, with a tartar yellow smile

"Sorry to barge in," Percy told him. "We were just, um, browsing."

"You mean hiding from those no-good kids," he grumbled. "They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a water bed?"

I was about to answer no thanks for us when he placed a huge paw on Percy and I's shoulders and steered us deeper into the showroom.

Shrugging off his hand I glanced at Grover and Annabeth while Crusty kept showing Percy water beds. They looked a little uncomfortable but Grover wasn't making any indication of smelling something so I figured I'd just stay alert.

Walking up behind Crusty and Percy I try to appear casual, thinking about how we are going to manage to get out with as little issue as possible.

"This is my most popular model." Crusty spread his hands proudly over a bed covered with black satin sheets, with built-in Lava Lamps on the headboard. The mattress vibrated, so it looked like oil-flavored Jell-O.

"Million-hand massage," Crusty told us. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I don't care. No business today, any-way."

"Um," Percy said, "I don't think ..."

"Million-hand massage!" Grover cried, and dove in. "Oh, you guys! This is cool."

"Hmm," Crusty said, stroking his leathery chin. "Almost, almost."

"Almost what?" I asked

He looked at Annabeth. "Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit."

Annabeth said, "But what-

He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and led her over to the Safari Deluxe model with teakwood lions carved into the frame and a leopard-patterned comforter. When Annabeth didn't want to lie down, Crusty pushed her.

"Hey!" she protested.

Crusty snapped his fingers. "Ergo!"

Ropes sprang from the sides of the bed, lashing around Annabeth, holding her to the mattress.

Grover tried to get up, but ropes sprang from his black-satin bed, too, and lashed him down.

"N-not c-c-cool!" he yelled, his voice vibrating from the million-hand massage. "N-not c-cool a-at all!"

The giant looked at Annabeth, then turned toward Percy and me grinning, "Almost, darn it."

I tried to step away, but his hand shot out and clamped around the back of my neck. "Whoa, kid. Don't worry. We'll find you one in a sec."

"Let my friends go." Percy says.

"Oh, sure I will. But I got to make them fit, first."

"What do you mean?"

"All the beds are exactly six feet, see? Your friends are too short. Got to make them fit. Can't stand imperfect measurements," Crusty muttered. "Ergo!"

A new set of ropes leaped out from the top and bottom of the beds, wrapping around Grover and Annabeth's ankles, then around their armpits. The ropes started tightening, pulling our friends from both ends.

"Percy maybe we should not be asking questions and instead-" I say reaching to spin my ring only for Crusty to grab my wrists and push to the bed next to Grover.

"Ergo!" He snaps and ropes fly out binding me just like Grover and Annabeth before a few ropes wrap around my armpits and ankles and start stretching.

"You know a little help would have been nice!" I yell at Percy.

"Don't worry," Crusty told me, "These are stretching jobs. Maybe three extra inches on their spines. They might even live. Now, why don't we find a bed you like, huh?"

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

"Your real name's not Crusty, is it?" Percy asked.

"Legally, it's Procrustes," he admitted.

"The Stretcher," Percy said. I remembered the story: the giant who'd tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens.

"Yeah," the salesman said.

"But who can pronounce Procrustes? Bad for business. Now 'Crusty,' anybody can say that."

"You're right. It's got a good ring to it."

His eyes lit up. "You think so?"

"Oh, absolutely," Percy said. "And the workmanship on these beds? Fabulous!"

He grinned hugely, but his fingers didn't loosen on Percy's neck. "I tell my customers that. Every time. Nobody bothers to look at the workmanship. How many built-in Lava Lamp headboards have you seen?"

"Not too many."

"That's right!"

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Don't mind her," Percy told Procrustes. "She's impossible."

The giant laughed. "All my customers are. Never six feet exactly. So inconsiderate. And then they complain about the fitting."

"You better have a freaking plan numbskull," I muttered trying to get my hand in a position to spin my ring. The rope wrapped around my wrist in a way that my thumb can barely reach. It's so close...

"What do you do if they're longer than six feet?"

"Oh, that happens all the time. It's a simple fix."

He let go of Percy's neck, but before he could react, Crusty reached behind a nearby sales desk and brought out a huge double-bladed brass axe. He said, "I just center the subject as best I can and lop off whatever hangs over on either end."

"Ah," Percy said, swallowing hard. "Sensible."

"I'm so glad to come across an intelligent customer!"

Percy, get him to put down the axe so I can bust out of here, please!

"So, Crusty ..." he said, trying to keep his voice light. He glanced at the sales tag on the valentine-shaped Honeymoon Special. "Does this one really have dynamic stabilizers to stop wave motion?"

"Absolutely. Try it out."

"Yeah, maybe I will. But would it work even for a big guy like you? No waves at all?"

"Guaranteed." 

"No way."

"Way."

"Show me."

With those words from Percy's lips, I spun my ring just as Procrustes eagerly as sat down on the bed.

"Hey-"

"Ergo!" Percy said snapping his fingers. As the ropes lashed around the monster I cut my ropes standing and running over to Grover's bed to cut his ropes to.

"Center him just right," Percy said to the ropes as I finished with Grover and moved on to Annabeth.

"No!" he said. "Wait! This is just a demo."

"A few simple adjustments." My brother says while I cut the last rope on Annabeth's bed.

"You drive a hard bargain," he told me. "I'll give you thirty percent off on selected floor models."

I glared at Percy taking his time with the monster that had just trapped us. AB, Grover, and I were all less than thrilled so I walked up to Percy and pushed him aside bringing my sword down quickly over Procrustes's neck.

Glaring at Percy I told him, "For someone who really hates being toyed with, Gods you banter with enemies too much. When one of us goes for the sword we both go for the sword. And you should have remembered Celestial Bronze doesn't work on mortals. Work on your improv strategies please." 

He just rubbed the back of his neck and followed me to Annabeth and Grover.

"You look taller," Percy said.

"Very funny," Annabeth said. "Be faster next time."

I walked back to Procrustes's sales desk and, just like Aunty Em's, started looking for anything useful. I looked at the bulletin board and there was an advertisement for Hermes Delivery Service, and another for the All-New Compendium of L.A. Area Monsters-"The only Monstrous Yellow Pages you'll ever need!" Under that, a bright orange flier for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. "We are always looking for new talent!" DOA's address was right underneath with a map. I handed it to Percy while I looked inside the desk drawers and found a large stuffed toy duck in the bottom drawer. Guess Cerberus is getting a toy after all. I quickly slide it into my bag as I hear Percy.

"Come on," he says looking to Grover and Annabeth.

"Give us a minute," Grover complained. "We were almost stretched to death."

"Then you're ready for the Underworld," I said. "It's only a block from here."


	23. A Game of Fetch

We soon stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard looking up at the golden letters etched in black marble: DOA Recording Studios.

Stenciled on the glass doors was the warning: No Solicitors. No Loitering. No Living. 

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

Percy turned to us asking, "Okay. You guys remember the plan?"

"The plan," Grover gulps. "Yeah, I love the plan." 

Annabeth says "What happens if the plan doesn't work?"

"That's why he has us to improvise," I tell the curly blonde.

"Don't think so negative," Percy says.

"Right. We're entering the Land of the Dead and I shouldn't think negative." She says with a roll of her eyes making me chuckle.

Percy takes the pearls out of his hand with a concerned face, likely scared that they wouldn't be an effective backup plan.

"I'm sorry Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine." Annabeth states while nudging Grover.

"Oh, right!" He chimed in. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

"Percy," I say placing my hand on his shoulder. "We will do this. Together. Besides, I'm not letting anyone keeping me from meeting our mom. Even our Eldest Uncle." 

Looking at the lobby we are determined to win.

"Let's whip some Underworld butt," Percy states placing the pearls back into his pocket.

Entering the lobby I hear Muzak playing softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls are steel gray. Pencil cactuses grow in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture is black leather and every seat was taken. People were sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows, or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them all just fine, but if I focused on any one of them in particular, they started looking ... transparent. I could see right through their bodies.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so we had to look up at him. I stayed to the back of our group trying to not raise attention unless necessary. Charon was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

Percy read the name tag, then looked at him in bewilderment. "Your name is Chiron?"

He leaned across the desk. His smile was sweet and cold, like a python, right before it eats you.

"What a precious young lad. Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no."

"Sir," he added smoothly making me hide a smile. 

"Sir," Percy corrected.

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-RO-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon."

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."

"Mr. Charon," Percy said.

"Well done." He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

His question caught Percy off guard. He looked at Annabeth for support.

"We want to go the Underworld," she said.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" she asked.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked us over. "How did you die, then?"

Percy nudged Grover.

"Oh," he said. "Um ... drowned ... in the bathtub."

"All four of you?" Charon asked. We nodded.

"Big bathtub." Charon looked mildly impressed. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we have coins." I set four golden drachmas on the counter, part of the stash I'd found in Crusty's office desk.

"Well, now ..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in ..."

His fingers hovered greedily over the coins. Hades doesn't pay him enough.

Then Charon looked at Percy. That cold stare behind his glasses was bone-chilling. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," Percy said. "I'm dead."

Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."

"We have to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat. Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"Leave while you can," Charon told us. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

He started to go for the coins, but Percy snatched them back.

"No service, no tip." He tried to sound braver than I knew he felt.

Charon growled again-a deep, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors. Guess it's time for me to step in. 

"It's a shame, too," I sighed. "We had more to offer."

I held up the entire bag from Crusty's stash. I took out a fistful of drachmas and let the coins spill through my fingers slowly making sure he heard every coin drop back into the bag.

Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh ... just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work. So many mortals coming through here ungrateful for what you do. One thing you should know is that I help those who help me."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," I agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay."

As I speak I place a coin in my palm with every word. Insinuating they could be his.

Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket as if imagining himself in something even better. "I must say, ma'am, you're making some sense now. Just a little."

I stacked another few coins. "I could mention a pay raise while we are talking to Hades."

He sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you four and be off."

He stood, scooped up our money, and said, "Come along."

We pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at our clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things I couldn't make out. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."

He escorted us into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with us and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one gets any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?"

He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and we started to descend.

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?"

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

"Oh," she said. "That's ... fair."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"We'll get out alive," Percy said.

"Ha."

I got a sudden dizzy feeling. We weren't going down anymore, but forward. The air turned misty. Spirits around me started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying. Within a blink, Charon's suit is now a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. His eyes I suspected were empty sockets-like Ares's eyes, except Charon's, were dark, full of night and death and despair.

He caught Percy looking, and says, "Well?"

"Nothing." He manages.

Grover said, "I think I'm getting seasick."

"Well we are on the River Styx," I say just as the elevator more clearly turns into the infamous ferry. 

Looking down I see the oily black river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other objects from the mortal realm representing unfulfilled dreams and I believe broken promises. 

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so ..."

"Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across-hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above us, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison. An unsettling feeling washed over me. I look to the other three and see the fear that has gripped them and realize it's just the effect of the Underworld's air. I've never realized it because I've only visited in dreams, never in person. 

Annabeth grab's hold of Percy's hand and I see him stiffen before relaxing and holding her hand tighter. I think it's kind of cute that they seek each other out for comfort even though they fight constantly. 

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as we could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones-the howl of a large animal.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godlings."

I smirked knowing that wasn't exactly true. The bottom of our boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy, no older than I was, shuffling silently along in his gray robe.

Charon said, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise."

He counted our golden coins into his pouch, then took up his pole. He warbled some song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.

We followed the spirits up a well-worn path. There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were toll booths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

I could tell Cereberus' howling was getting to Percy but we still couldn't see him yet. 

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"What do you figure?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court for dead people?"

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare-people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward-the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."

"And do what?"

Grover said, "Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever."

"Harsh," Percy said.

"Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look."

A couple of black-robbed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. The face of the dead man looked vaguely familiar.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked.

"Oh, yeah," Percy says.

I remember hearing about him. He was this annoying televangelist from upstate New York who'd raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold-plated toilet seats, and an indoor putt-putt golf course. He'd died in a police chase when his "Lamborghini for the Lord" went off a cliff.

Percy said, "What're they doing to him?"

"Special punishment from Hades," Grover guessed. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur-the Kindly Ones will set up eternal torture for him."

"He deserves it. Those types of people get what they deserve thanks to Hades." I say coldly with a glare in the preacher's direction.

Percy gives me a cautious look before turning back to Grover.

"But if he's a preacher," Percy says, "and he believes in a different hell... ."

Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn-er, persistent, that way."

"You know I'm offended but only because you're looping me in with them," I say nudging Grover.

We got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground at my feet. 

Then, about fifty feet in front of us, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster.

Percy's jaw hung open. All he seemed to manage to think was, "He's a Rottweiler."

"He's a sweetheart. He's a loyal good boy. Too many people give him a bad rep. How would you feel if the only beings you ever see treat you with absolute fear?" I ask my brother.

"I'm starting to see him better," Percy muttered. "Why is that?"

"I think ..." Annabeth moistened her lips. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."

The dog's middle head craned toward us. It sniffed the air and growled.

"It can smell the living," I said.

"But that's okay," Grover said, trembling next to me. "Because we have a plan."

"Right," Annabeth said. I'd never heard her voice sound quite so small. "A plan."

"Guess I'm up again," I say smiling at them while pulling my backpack off my shoulder.

We start moving towards the three-headed doggo as he continues growling. The middle head snarled then barked very loudly.

"Can you understand it?" Percy asks Grover.

"Oh yeah. I can understand it."

"What's it saying?" 

"I don't think humans have a four-letter that translates, exactly."

Bringing out the stuffed duck I toss the backpack to Annabeth before turning to Cerberus.

"Hey, there big boy. You wanna play a game of fetch with your new chew toy?" I ask waving the toy to get all attention from his individual heads. It took longer than I expected for him to recognize my voice but once each head realized it I noticed his tail wagging. 

"I promised you a new toy, didn't I? You can't let them know we're buddies though." I whisper knowing he'd hear me just fine.

His right head barked loudly and I may not have understood but Grover flinched behind me.

"Cerberus! Sit!" I command. He hesitantly follows the order, tail now wagging more forcefully.

"Lay down!" Once again he complies, his heads reaching the ground a few feet in front of me. 

"Good boy! Are you ready?" I ask and all the heads start panting and barking for me to throw the toy. Rearing my arm back I throw the toy as far as I can. "Annabeth. Get them through the line. NOW!"

"Wait, what about-" Percy tried to argue.

"Let's go!" Annabeth says grabbing Percy's arm and dragging him past where Cerberus just stood. They make it to the gate just as Cerberus comes back with the duck, its head now missing but most of the stuffing still in the body. 

With the three just out of earshot, I commanded Cerberus to lay down again. He did as told and I walked a little closer before saying, "I gotta go see Uncle Hades. If you let us through without chasing I'll get you a new toy crafted by Hephaestus so it lasts longer. How's that sound, boy?"

He gave a soft yip excited by the idea. I smiled and backed up before throwing the rest of the duck a good ways away before running to the trio. 

"How the frick did you do that?" Percy asked me as I reached him.

"I'm good with animals. Let's go we don't have time to sit and talk." 

Grover and Percy pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights. "Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!"

Cerberus started to bark but quickly stopped when I looked back at him. We burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld. A few minutes later, we were hiding, out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

Grover murmured, "Well, Percy, what have we learned today?"

"That three-headed dogs really like stuffed duck toys?"

"No," Grover told me. "We've learned that your plans really, really bite!"


	24. The Truth

We passed the Fields of Asphodel, looking at the multitude of souls trapped to wander endlessly in the black grass that has been trampled by eons of dead feet. I wonder if I'll go there. 

Sadness creeps into me as I realize just how short of a stick Hades drew during the split of the domains. It might have been better if the council treated him with respect for such a massive and demanding job but no, they treat him like the black sheep of the family. 

We crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black pavilion with a banner that read: 

JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION 

Welcome, Newly Deceased! 

From the back of the tent, two smaller lines formed. To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from far away, I could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches, or listen to opera music. I could just make out a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top. Then there were the worse tortures, but Gods know they deserve it.

The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls, a gated community that seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles, and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. I could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking. 

Elysium. 

In the middle of Elysium was the Isles of the Blest, and it was gorgeous. I've heard descriptions from Olympus but it looked more beautiful than described. I can only hope that's where I end up after my mortal life comes to a close, but surely that is very very many years away.

"That's what it's all about," Annabeth said like she was reading my thoughts. "That's the place for heroes." 

We left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker. The colors faded from our clothes. The crowds of chattering spirits began to thin. 

After a few miles of walking, we began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark bat-like creatures: the Furies. They were waiting for us.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.

"We'll be okay." Percy tried to sound confident.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance ..." 

"Come on, goat boy." Annabeth grabbed his arm. 

Grover yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass. 

"Grover," I chided. "Stop messing around." 

"But I didn't-" 

He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from us. 

"Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! 911! Help!" 

Percy and I quickly try to reach for Grover's hands but we were too late. The shoes dragged him down the hill and they were picking up speed. We ran after him trying futilely to catch up.

"Untie the shoes!" Annabeth shouted.

It was a smart idea, but I guess it's not so easy when your shoes are pulling you along feetfirst at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn't get close to the laces. 

We kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance. Suddenly his shoes made a sharp turn to the right, dragging him in the opposite direction of Hades' Palace. The slope got steeper. Grover picked up speed. Annabeth, Percy, and I had to sprint to keep up. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and I realized we'd entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above. 

"Grover!" Percy yelled, his voice echoing. "Hold on to something!" 

"What?" he yelled back. 

He was grabbing at the gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down. 

The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on my arms bristled. It smelled evil down here. It made me think of things I shouldn't even know about-blood spilled on an ancient stone altar, the foul breath of a murderer. I looked ahead in the darkness and realized where Grover was heading. The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block. 

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at his wrist when he came to a stop. 

"But that's-" 

"I know!" she shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." 

He was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like we could get to him in time. Then one of the shoes came off his hoof. The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally, Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. Grover was able to slow himself down by grabbing on to the big rock and using it as an anchor. 

He was ten feet from the edge of the pit when we caught him and hauled him back up the slope. The other winged shoe tugged itself off, circled us angrily and kicked our heads in protest before flying off into the chasm to join its twin. 

We collapsed on the ground breathing heavily from the wild satyr chase. Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified. 

"I don't know how ..." he panted. "I didn't..." 

"Wait," Percy said. "Listen." 

That's when I heard the whisper coming from the darkness.

Another few seconds and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place-" 

"Shh." Percy stood and I did the same.

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below us. Coming from the pit. 

Grover sat up. "Wh-what's that noise?" 

Annabeth heard it too, now.

"Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus." I respond, activating my blade.

The sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant. I could almost make out the familiar words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if ... 

"Magic," I said. 

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said. 

Together, we dragged Grover to his hooves and started back up the tunnel. My legs wouldn't move fast enough. Percy seemed to be struggling as well, as though the backpack on his shoulder was holding up the sky. I grabbed his hand and helped pull him along. The voice got louder and angrier behind us, and we broke into a run. 

Thankfully we were just in time as a cold blast of wind pulled at our backs as if the entire pit were inhaling. For a terrifying moment, Percy and I lost ground, our feet slipping in the gravel. If we'd been any closer to the edge, we would've been sucked in.

We kept struggling forward, and finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy we'd gotten away. 

"What was that?" Grover panted when we'd collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. "One of Hades's pets?" 

Annabeth and I looked at each other. I could tell she was nursing an idea, and by looking at my face she knew she was as right as she was in the taxi ride to LA. She looked scared at the realization and that was enough to scare Percy.

"Let's keep going." Percy looked at Grover. "Can you walk?" 

He swallowed trying to sound brave but I could see his trembles. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway." 

I was thankful when we turned our back on the pit and head towards Hades' Palace. The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open. 

Up close, I saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times. An atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls-but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. 

We entered the courtyard, a place I regularly visited with Persephone during my visits. That didn't make it any less strange to look at. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and luminous plants grew all around. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues- petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs-all smiling grotesquely. I never noticed the statues before and I am so asking them to get rid of them.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking." 

Percy hesitated, craving one of the pomegranates but before I had to tell him it wasn't a good idea he was already grabbing Grover to keep him from the fruit. It always makes me smile how the easiest way to snap him out of something is to see others in danger. He's going to make an amazing hero...

We walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above.

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered us, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end. 

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at us, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests. 

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen. 

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. "You should tell him that if he doesn't kill us on sight."

Looking to Percy to laugh or scold me I stop and notice he's readjusting his backpack straps again. 

"Well, guys," he says. "I suppose we should... knock?"

_Uncle Hades... knock knock._

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside. 

"I guess that means entrez-vous," Annabeth said. 

The room inside looked just like in my dreams, both good ones and the bad, one. Unlike last time, the throne of Hades was occupied.

He was at least ten feet tall and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length, and jet black. He radiated power lounging on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther. The most notable of Hades, however, is his eyes. They hold an intense and mesmerizing charisma. Some might call it evil but I can't support that description. His eyes are on me as we step in and a small smirk plays on his features. Without a word his gaze shift to Percy and, okay, maybe now they could be called a... tiny bit evil...

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests," Percy says stepping forward, fighting Hades's imposing aura.

Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. 

"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet." 

Percy glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. I wished Queen Persephone were here. The myths speak true that she can calm her husband's moods. But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons. 

Annabeth cleared her throat poking my twin in the back. 

"Lord Hades," Percy said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad."

"Really bad," Grover added not so helpfully. I pinched the bridge of my nose wanting to smack these two. 

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Percy said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus." 

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?" 

"Um ... Uncle" Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?" 

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits. 

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?" 

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said carefully. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?" 

_Oh, Gods here he goes. I knew I should have done the talking but, hey, I'm not technically on this quest, am I?_

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?" 

"Well..." 

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?" 

Percy opened his mouth to respond but Hades was on a roll now.

"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!" 

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy blurted, just remembering the fact. As soon as he said it, I raised my hand to smack him before deciding against it.

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help in getting subjects! I did not ask for this war." 

"But you took Zeus's master bolt." 

"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan." 

"His plan?" 

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus, You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!" 

"But ..." Annabeth spoke. I could tell her mind was going a million miles an hour. "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing, too?" 

"Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero-coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt-to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?" 

"No!" Percy said. "Poseidon didn't-I didn't-" 

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you." 

I stopped and looked at him confused as to why he didn't send me on a quest just as Zeus did... does he think I can't be trusted?

"You didn't try to stop us? But-" Percy tried.

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson-your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades. I have half a mind to let Nerissa join you to get under Zeus and Poseidon's skin, but Persephone would have my head." 

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.

"Uncle Hades!" I say causing him to stiffen. I look to a confused Percy with an apologetic look. I can't let this continue and the only option left is for the truth to come out.

"Nerissa, what-"

 _Give me my blessings._ I pray to my patrons. 

Within a blink of an eye, I feel my powers return. My aura tenfold stronger and my crown appearing on my hair.

"You know better than to threaten me. Do you think after all these years I would come with my newly discovered twin brother who Poseidon kept from me, as well as the Council, to _threaten and blackmail you at the behest of my Father?_ Persephone was always the one to get you to calmly think of alternatives before jumping to conclusions. I came to protect my brother and find Zeus' master bolt. You have threatened my brother and accused him of crimes he has not committed. Don't get me started on taking my mother, who I didn't know was alive, while you acted like Zeus sending monsters to attack Percy." I growl.

"Don't act like you don't know where the master bolt is whilst your brother has it in his possession!" Hades sneers at me.

"But I don't!" Percy defends.

"Open your pack then." He commands

I freeze. Percy has been struggling with the weight of the backpack since we got close to the pit. I turn to Percy who is unzipping the backpack before pulling out the two-foot-long metal cylinder spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How-" 

"I-I don't know. I don't understand." 

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helm. Where is it?" 

"Lord Hades, wait," Percy said. "This is all a mistake. 

"A mistake?" Hades roared.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one who pretended to be Percy's teacher grinned at him, flicking her whip. 

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come-I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her." 

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of me, and there was our mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death. My throat closed seeing her in front of me. That's... that's my mother.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change." 

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, and I finally tore my eyes away from our mother's frozen form. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson." 

His hand seemed to move against his will and brought out the pearls.

"Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms." 

"We were tricked," I told them. "Set up." 

"Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit-" 

"I don't know yet," Percy said. "But I intend to ask." 

"He is War, Percy. Someone has their claws in him. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you about my past sooner. I'll explain, I promise but you three need to go." 

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled. 

"Percy." Grover put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt," 

"I know that." 

"Leave me here," he said. "Use the third pearl on your mom or Nerissa." 

"No!" 

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls as humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way." 

"No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife. "You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting." 

"No way," Grover said. "I'm staying behind." 

"Think again, goat boy," Annabeth said.

"Stop it, both of you!" Percy yelled clearly conflicted. He looks at me with a broken expression and I want to cry. He has so much to process and my past makes it much more difficult. 

"Percy.." I whisper grabbing for his hand. "I know I lied to you but you have to trust me for what happens next. Do you trust me?"

He waits for a moment before nodding his head, "I do."

"Take Annabeth and Grover. I will meet you at Olympus. Use the pearls."

He tries to argue but I grab two pearls and shove them in Annabeth and Grover's hands. "Make sure he gets there safe. I'll catch up soon."

Percy releases a shaky breath before looking at me and our mom. 

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, "Godling ... ?" 

"I'll find your helm, Uncle," I told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise." 

"Do not defy me-" 

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes stuffed ducks." 

"Percy Jackson, you will not-" 

"Now, guys!" Percy shouted as they smashed the pearls at their feet. I quickly back away for what comes next. 

Bringing out my sword and activating my shield I look to an angry Hades.

Hades yelled, "Destroy them!" The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame. 

Just as the skeletons opened fire on the three, the pearl fragments at my feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. They were encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground. 

Hades's roar was one of the scariest moments in my life but I used my shield and sword to fight the furies and skeletons. With my blessings returned it was difficult but not impossible. 

Just as I thought I might win a Fury's whip wraps around my ankle. The burn was painful as she causes me to fall on my back. Raising my sword I slash at the whip only to be disarmed by the second Fury wrapping her whip around my right wrist. Before I can react, the third Fury flies down landing on my shield arm, pinning it to the ground. She raised her talons to swipe across my throat and I growl, regretting not fighting harder.

 _"I'm sorry Percy,"_ I say as she begins to bring down her claws.

"Stop." Hades sighed as the talons were an inch from my neck.

"Cutting it a little close there." I joke staying as still as possible while the whips still bite my skin. 

"Should I let them continue?" Hades growls.

"No, please."

"Sarcastic little shit." He grumbles waving for the Furies to release me. 

"How long did you know?" I ask him as I sit up.

"Know what?" He asks leaning back in his throne.

"How long did you know Percy existed?"

"I hardly see how that matters."

"It _matters_ because you may not have gone to the Olympians for help with your Helm, but you also could have sent me on a quest for it. The only thing that makes sense is you knew about Percy long enough to think I wasn't trustworthy. Otherwise, why would you have not told me about it?"

"I trusted you," Hades starts not meeting my eyes. "I didn't tell anyone but the Furies and Persephone. I didn't think I needed anyone other than them to search. I considered it but by the time it came to that point Alecto found a boy named Percy Jackson who smelled like Poseidon. From where I stood I saw a demigod of Poseidon on Olympus during the solstice who had a secret brother she could pass off the helm to. When the word of the bolt being stolen came my assumptions wavered but then Zeus sent you on your quest to follow Percy. You show up, hiding your identity, what else could you hide when given orders?" Hades tells me.

I don't rise from the floor. I sit looking at him and realize he's right. Who would trust someone like me?

"I'm just like them, aren't I?" I ask making Hades look at me a little softer than before.

"I never wanted to lie to them. I didn't even know who Percy was when I was sent to camp. Didn't know he existed until the web had already been spun. I met some friends too. Not Olympus friends who can be sweet but are always political. Real friends. Every day I thought about telling the truth but then I realized I wouldn't be able to do this. Come here and protect Percy, try and find my mom, and I think I found out who's behind this thanks to going on this quest and you're not gonna like it."

At this Hades looks at me more intently. "Who?"

"You know how much your father loves nightmares. He's been visiting more than me and Percy. He's tricked Ares."

"That son of a-" Hades growls standing from his throne walking to the doors.

"Hey, you and I both know his domain is War. He needs to be punished but he can't help who he is at a base level. And we still don't know what demigod he used." I tell Hades quickly standing and stepping in front of him.

"It was your-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm praying to Persephone," I tell him with a glare.

"You're a demigod. Why do you think you can talk to a God this way?"

"Because you haven't killed me before and you're not going to start now."

The tall God just glares down at me and I don't know when he changed from 10' to being 6' 4", but not the time to be thinking about that right now.

"Also, you still have my long lost mother stolen and frozen in your domain. Any chance I can have her back? I still need to meet her."

Hades rolls his eyes looking to his right at a wall mumbling something under his breath before snapping his fingers. The gold around my mom fell away. She stumbled as she regained her bearings looking around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Hades." She says bowing her head. Okay, I definitely got the brains from her.

"I'll leave you two be. I have business to attend to." Without another word he walks out of the throne room, the doors closing behind him. I look back to the mortal woman as she inspects my appearance.

"You don't look like Hades." She says. I shake my head. "You look like-"

"Poseidon," I confirm. Tears begin to form in my eyes as she holds her breath. "Although he used to say I have your nose."

"You-You're... Nerissa?" She asks, a small sob on her lips. 

I shake my head as tears begin to fall down both our cheeks.

"Hi, mom." 

"Nerissa!" She cries running towards me. Wrapping me in her arms we both hold on tight. I can't help the cries that escape my lips. I never thought I'd meet my birth mother. Always resigned to the fact that even if I had mother figures something was always missing. That's because she was alive. She was there all this time.

"But we're in the- Are you? You were a year old when I lost you."

"I'm alive mom. I came here with Percy on a quest."

"Percy was here? What happened?"

"He had to go to Olympus. They had to leave someone behind and I was the smartest option."

"Smartest option?" She asked confused.

"I've been living with the Gods, for a time in Atlantis but then things happened and Zeus and Hera took me in. They're surprisingly functional when they have something in common."

Mom looked at me like I'd spoken Greek and I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Why didn't you stay in Atlantis with your father?"

"It's... a long story. And I want to tell you more but I have to get to Mount Olympus to help Percy. The quest isn't complete yet."

"I understand, but how do we, how do I-" she started to ask when the doors opened again. 

"Persephone heard from Demeter, who heard from Aphrodite, who heard from Gods who knows, that you were here with your mother. I have been told to take you both where you'd like to go and whatever you need or face the consequences. And if you'd like to know, your brother retrieved my helm so he gets to live. And you were right about Ares."

"Thank you, Uncle Hades. I need to get to Percy and my mom will- go back to her apartment in New York?" I say looking to her for confirmation. She nods her head in agreement.

Hades snapped his fingers and we were gone. I appeared on the top of a sand dune, meaning as soon as my feet hit the ground I was falling down a sand dune. I look around seeing Percy picking up the blue bag containing the master bolt. I take in his appearance and he was most definitely in a fight, but that could have been shown by the burning cop cars nearby.

"Percy!" I yell running over to him. "What happened?"

"Ares. I got the helm and gave it to the Furies. How did you get here?"

"Well, Hades and I had a little chat. See I'm kind of the Princess of Olympus and know almost all the Gods and have a few blessings. I wasn't allowed to tell you because I didn't know you existed until after I'd already introduced myself to camp and I was on my own quest too. I was sent to investigate Zeus' master bolt theft and follow the upcoming quest, which ended up being your quest. I had to clear up our names with Uncle Hades and get our mom back safe to New York, which she is by the way, and then I told Hades I had to come back because I'm obviously not going to leave you alone at Mount Olympus, I mean you're my brother so I-"

I was cut off by Percy's arms around my waist as he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're not pissed at me? I lied to you..." I say not meeting his eyes.

"You were taken away from us and lied to. I always wondered what you'd be like, and I knew you'd be the type of person who would do anything to protect your friends and family. And be a badass. You're both. You didn't tell me the truth, but you protected me as much as you could through this whole quest and saved our mom from Hades. You're my sister." Percy says rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you're my brother." I smile. "A brother who we really need to get to New York. By tonight."

"That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we-"

"Fly," I agreed. "You'll have me and the master bolt on the plane. Instant safe passage. Let's go!"


	25. Respect Is Earned

Mortals truly are willing to believe anything that allows them to fit information into their version of reality. I could never imagine being so susceptible to The Mist that way. According to the L.A. news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake. 

This crazy kidnapper (a.k.a. Ares) was the same man who had abducted Percy and two other adolescents in New York and brought them across the country on a ten-day odyssey of terror. I was able to stand off to the side acting like an onlooker as they dealt with the reporters.

And just like that poor little Percy Jackson wasn't an international criminal after all. He'd caused a commotion on that Greyhound bus in New Jersey trying to get away from his captor (and afterward, witnesses would even swear they had seen the leather-clad man on the bus-"Why didn't I remember him before?"). The crazy man had caused the explosion in the St. Louis Arch. After all, no kid could've done that. A concerned waitress in Denver had seen the man threatening his abductees outside her diner, gotten a friend to take a photo, and notified the police. Finally, brave Percy Jackson (he was beginning to like that description) had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angeles and battled him shotgun-to-rifle on the beach. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his two friends were safely in police custody.

The reporters fed them this whole story. They just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted (which wasn't hard), and played victimized kids for the cameras. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the absurdity of it all.

"All I want," Percy said, choking back his tears, "is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew ... somehow ... we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." The police and reporters were so moved that they passed around the hat and raised money for three tickets on the next plane to New York. I could make my own way onto the plane but I was thankful I wasn't going to have to deal with creating four tickets now.

Takeoff was a nightmare. Every spot of turbulence was scarier than a Greek monster to Percy. He didn't unclench his hands from the armrest until we touched down safely at La Guardia. The local press was waiting for us outside security, but we managed to evade them thanks to Annabeth, who lured them away in her invisible Yankees cap, shouting, "They're over by the frozen yogurt! Come on!" then rejoined us at baggage claim.

We split up at the taxi stand. I told Annabeth and Grover to get back to Half-Blood Hill and let Chiron know what had happened. They protested, and it was hard to let them go after all we'd been through, but I knew we had to do this last part of the quest by ourselves.

We hopped in a taxi and headed to Manhattan. Thirty minutes later we walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building.

"Want me to handle it or do you want to give it a shot?" I ask Percy.

"Might as well see the quest through to the end." He sighs stepping forward.

He went up to the guard at the front desk and said, "Six hundredth floor."

He was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front. The book must've been good because the guard took a while to look up. "No such floor, kiddo."

"I need an audience with Zeus."

He gave Percy a vacant smile. "Sorry?

"You heard me."

Percy looked doubtful considering this guy was just a mortal thinking he was crazy before the guard says, "No appointment, no audience, kiddo. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."

"Oh, I think he'll make an exception." Percy slipped off my backpack and unzipped the top.

The guard looked inside at the metal cylinder, not getting what it was for a few seconds. Then his face went pale. "That isn't..."

"Yes, it is," Percy promised. "You want me to take it out and-"

"No! No!" He scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, then handed it to Percy. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."

"Won't be necessary Gary. I have my key." I say passing the guard and Percy pointing to my, now visible, tiara.

"Your Highness! My apologies." He says bowing his head.

"Don't worry, the _Brave and Clever Hero, Percy Jackson_ wanted to handle this himself but no need to worry yourself with the card." I say laughing at Percy's playful glare.

"Let's go." He says not wasting another second.

We step into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed the red button for the 600th floor appeared. 

"What happens if you're in here with mortals and it appears?" Percy asks me as I press the button.

"They think it's an emergency button and I don't press it until they get off. We've only ever had to worry about that once." I tell him.

He looked at me like he wanted to ask more but we stayed silent waiting. And waiting. And waiting. 

(A/N: I'm going to try and add Percy's descriptions bc I know I love reading them but I'm trying to make them as though they're Nerissa's, sorry if they're awkward!)

Finally, ding. The doors slid open. We stepped out and Percy almost had a heart attack.

We were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below us was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of us, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. His eyes followed the stairway to its end, where his brain just could not accept what I saw for a minute.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces-a city of mansions-all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gar-dens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome, and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

"I probably should have warned you a little." I sheepishly say.

"You grew up _here_?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes and no. I'll explain later, it's a long story."

Percy seemed to be in a daze on our trip through Olympus. We passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at him from their garden. Hawkers in the market offered to sell Percy ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered-satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who were minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war, which is a good sign. In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch us pass and whispered to themselves. I wasn't sure if it was because of me or Percy. 

We climbed the main road, toward Zeus' palace at the peak. Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.

"Room" really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving con-stellations. Twelve thrones were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left.

Percy didn't have to be told who the two gods were that were sitting there, waiting for us to approach. I let Percy go first, his legs trembling. 

Zeus wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on his simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes an intense sky blue, like a storm was about to blow in.

The God sitting next to him was someone I hadn't seen in years but looked just as I had remembered when he took his mortal form. He was Zeus' brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, like mine and Percy's. His face had that same brooding look that often shows on Percy's face, it makes him look like a trouble-maker. But his eyes, sea-green like ours, were surrounded by sun-crinkles from almost always smiling. He drove Amphitrite mad with his sarcasm that both Triton and I inherited.

His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.

The two weren't moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air as if they'd just finished an argument.

Percy approached the fisherman's throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." He dared not look up. 

I walked forward, kneeling in front of Zeus' throne and bowing my head. "My King."

I could feel Poseidon's eyes on me, saddened that I hadn't knelt in front of him after he had claimed me at camp and began using his powers again. 

Above me, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy? As your sister does?"

Percy kept his head down and stayed silent and I was proud of him for that.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said. His voice brought back memories of laughing in Atlantis with family, my heart clenched at the thought. "The boy defers to his father. This is only right."

"You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this second child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"

"I have admitted my wrongdoing," Poseidon said. "Now I would hear him speak."

"I have spared him once already," Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain ... pah! I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence."

"And risk destroying your own master bolt as well as my daughter?" Poseidon asked calmly. "Let us hear him out, brother."

_He called me his daughter in front of Zeus._

Zeus grumbled some more. "I shall listen," he decided. "Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus. And she's not your daughter anymore. You made quite sure of that, didn't you, brother?" Zeus signaled for me to rise as I took my place next to his throne watching what came next.

"Perseus," Poseidon said. "Look at me."

Percy did as told and I could tell he was conflicted at seeing Poseidon be distant, and how the two Gods spoke of my relationship with him. I think part of him is happy that Poseidon is remaining distant, not acting like mortal fathers who make excuses and use empty words. I've been thankful for that at least when I was disowned.

"Address Lord Zeus, boy," Poseidon told me. "Tell him your story."

So he told Zeus everything, just as it had happened. He took out the metal cylinder, which began sparking in the Sky God's presence, and laid it at his feet.

There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.

Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the clas-sic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made the hairs on my arms rise.

"I sense the boy tells the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing ... it is most unlike him."

"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. "It runs in the family."

"Nerissa, my dear, can you confirm that what this demigod says is true?" Zeus asks me.

"He speaks the truth."

"Lord?" Percy asked.

They both said, "Yes?" I would have laughed if the occasion wasn't so serious.

"Ares didn't act alone. Someone else-something else- came up with the idea."

Percy described his dreams, and the feeling he'd had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world and made Ares back off from killing him.

"In the dreams," Percy said, "the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."

"You are accusing Hades, after all?" Zeus asked.

"No," he said. "I mean, Lord Zeus, I've been in the presence of Hades. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing I felt when I got close to that pit. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Something powerful and evil is stirring down there ... something even older than the gods."

Poseidon and Zeus looked at myself and each other. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. I stayed silent and listened while Percy was obviously lost in the conversation. There was one word, however, that I knew he recognized. Father. 

Poseidon made a suggestion, but Zeus cut him off. Poseidon tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more," Zeus said. "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."

He rose and looked at Percy. His expression softened just a fraction of a degree. "You have done me a service, boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much."

"I had help, sir," Percy said. "Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, and-"

"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live."

"Um ... thank you, sir."

"Do not presume to fly again. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise, you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation."

Zeus nodded to Percy before looking to me.

"Will you remain on Olympus now that your quest has been fulfilled?" 

"I have a few things I must finish before returning. I do not know as of right now how long I will be gone, but I will return home eventually." I say, intentionally referring to Olympus as home just to spite Poseidon.

Zeus must have noticed this as well sending me a smirk before thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.

We were alone in the throne room with our father. "Your uncle," Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater."

An uncomfortable silence. I contemplated leaving but decided to stay for Percy.

"Sir," Percy said, "what was in that pit?"

Poseidon regarded him. "Have you not guessed?"

"Kronos," I said. "The King of the Titans."

Even in the throne room of Olympus, far away from Tartarus, the name Kronos darkened the room, made the hearth fire seem not quite so warm on my side.

Poseidon gripped his trident. "In the First War, Percy, Zeus cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Ouranos. Zeus cast Kronos's remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The Titan army was scattered, their mountain fortress on Etna destroyed, their monstrous allies driven to the farthest corners of the earth. And yet Titans cannot die, any more than we gods can. Whatever is left of Kronos is still alive in some hideous way, still conscious in his eternal pain, still hungering for power."

 _Must run in the family._ I thought bitterly thinking of the Gods.

"He's healing," Percy said. "He's coming back."

Poseidon shook his head. "From time to time, over the eons, Kronos has stirred. He enters men's nightmares and breathes evil thoughts. He wakens restless monsters from the depths. But to suggest he could rise from the pit is another thing."

"That's what he intends, Father. That's what he said."

Poseidon was silent for a long time.

"Lord Zeus has closed discussion on this matter. He will not allow talk of Kronos. You have completed your quest, child. That is all you need to do."

_Gods I've always hated those excuses he used to get me to drop a topic. 'I'm the God and you're the godling. No need to concern yourself.'_

"But-" Percy stopped himself. Arguing would do no good and he knew it. "As ... as you wish, Father."

A faint smile played on his lips. "Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it?"

"No ... sir."

"I must take some blame for that, I suppose. The sea does not like to be restrained. It's a trait both you and your sister inherited." He rose to his full height and took up his trident. Then he shimmered and became the size of a regular man, standing directly in front of Percy. "You must go, child. But first, know that your mother has returned. You will find her at home. Hades sent her when you recovered his helm. Even the Lord of Death pays his debts."

Percy looked conflicted. "Do you ... would you ..."

He wanted to ask if our father would come to see her with him. He must have decided against it because he never finished his question, but Poseidon knew.

Poseidon's eyes took on a little sadness. "When you return home, Percy, you must make an important choice. You will find a package waiting in your room."

"A package?"

"You will understand when you see it. No one can choose your path, Percy. You must decide."

Percy nodded, though he didn't know what he meant.

"Your mother is a queen among women," Poseidon said wistfully. "I had not met such a mortal woman in a thousand years. Still ... I am sorry you were born, child. I have brought you a hero's fate, and a hero's fate is never happy. It is never anything but tragic."

I saw the hurt flash across Percy's face.

"You should be sorry," I tell the God. Both of their heads turn to me. "You lied to Percy and Sally. You left them to deal with the aftermath of your actions. It's caused them nothing but pain. You lied to them about me. You lied _to me._ When the council found out about you and Sally having a child you lied and said it was one child, right?" 

Poseidon turns, not meeting my eyes.

"You went to our mother, took the firstborn to the council, and expected them to kill me and kept Percy hidden! You wanted your kid for the prophecy!" I growl at him.

His head snaps to me in shock. "Zeus told you about the-"

"No!" I yell. "No, because you're right about toxic traits being inherited. All of you are liars! You told me you loved me. You took me away from my mother and raised me in Atlantis purely because it was convenient until it wasn't!"

"Nerissa, that's not-"

"No! You don't get to justify that betrayal! I had no intention of stealing the throne from Triton! I was a child, and you considered disowning me!" I cried.

Percy placed a hand on my shoulder, staying silent as he comforts me.

"No!" Poseidon counters hastily. "I have spent years trying to get you to see it! The court considered changing the line of succession but I _never_ considered disowning you. I don't know how you heard these lies and rumors, but after years of failing to get you to see the truth, I had to resign to letting you be happy without me than continuing to hurt you. You chose to stay on Olympus and reject me as your father. You are my daughter. You're still a daughter of Poseidon after all these years. I hoped when you went to Camp and met Percy you had realized the truth, but I was wrong."

"Why should I believe you? You kept me from my birth mother! You told me she died giving birth to me!"

"I wanted to tell you, Nerissa. I discussed it for weeks with Amphitrite after bringing you to Atlantis. We hoped to tell you when you were older to protect your brother. We couldn't risk you telling anyone when you were a child. If we had made a mistake in our choice and one day you blamed yourself for his death..." Poseidon sighs, looking at me with pleading eyes. "I'd rather you hate me for the rest of your life than go through that pain."

Looking into his eyes and seeing the remorse and his pleading trying to get me to believe him, I've never seen him so desperate before. I turn to look at Percy and knowing that he's here, that I have a brother... I couldn't live without him after meeting him. If I had been the reason the Gods killed him...

"Fine," I say.

"Fine?" Poseidon asks me unsure.

"I believe you. If you told me this a few days ago, I don't think I would react the same. I had to lie to Percy to protect him and my friends, but I didn't like doing it. What kind of hero does that make me if I can't forgive someone else when Percy forgave me?" I ask the Sea God looking at my twin.

"Thank you, Nerissa. I am sorry, my daughter, I have never meant to hurt you." He tells me with a serious expression. 

I look at the man I once called a father still unsure who I can trust in this world... blood or not. I believe him, but do I trust him?

"I accept your apology but we'll have to figure out what that entails another time as well as who is the source of misinformation. Percy needs to go before Zeus gets back and follows through on his threat."

Poseidon nodded and looked at Percy. "I am again sorry for the fate I have brought you."

Percy looked saddened but after seeing our argument he seems to understand. "I don't mind, Father."

"Not yet, perhaps," he said. "Not yet. But it was an unforgivable mistake on my part."

"I'll leave you then." he bowed awkwardly. "I-I won't bother you again."

We were five steps away when he called, "Perseus."

We both turned. There was a different light in his eyes, a fiery kind of pride. "You did well, Perseus. Do not misunderstand me. Both of you have made me proud. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are true children of the Sea God."

Percy and I smiled and left the throne room, quests completed but the adventure far from over.


	26. Casting Stones

We left the throne room passing through the streets of Olympus but the air has changed. As Percy and I pass the crowds go silent, smiling and bowing to the two of us. I never understood how fast information travels in the City of the Gods. There were giggles from different nymphs who were checking out Percy the whole way and each time Percy blushed and quickly looked away. I couldn't help my laugh, earning a glare from my twin which only made me laugh more. At least I know the praise won't go to his head.

Fifteen minutes later we were on the streets of Manhattan. Percy caught us a taxi to our mom's apartment, we got out and he rang the doorbell, and there she was. The worry and weariness on her face disappeared as soon as she saw Percy immediately bringing him into a hug. I smiled at the sight but realized maybe I should have stayed on Olympus or gone back to camp instead. Turning to do just that I'm halted by a hand on my shoulder turning me into a tight embrace. My mom squeezes me tight and I wrap my arms around her enveloped by the smell of peppermint and licorice. Opening my eyes I see Percy smiling at the two of us and reach one hand out to bring him into the hug. 

We stay like that for a few moments and I feel more at home than I have in what feels like my entire life. Mom pulls back first after her and I stop crying and Percy stops shaking. He'll deny it but he was crying too. She told us about how she'd just appeared at the apartment that morning, scaring Gabe half out of his wits. I frowned hearing his name and she noticed asking Percy if he'd already told me about his stepfather. She didn't remember anything after the Minotaur until she talked to me, but she was so confused she feared she'd imagined it all. Gabe had told her all about how Percy was running across the country as a wanted criminal blowing up national monuments. She'd been going out of her mind with worry all day because she hadn't heard the news. Gabe apparently forced her to go to work, saying she had a month's salary to make up and she better get started.

I saw red for a moment and started towards the door, about to activate my shield and bash his skull in. Percy grabbed my arm shaking his head before telling his story. He tried to make it sound less scary than it had been, but that wasn't easy. He was just getting to the fight with Ares when Gabe's voice interrupted from the living room. "Hey, Sally! That meatloaf done yet or what?"

She closed her eyes. "He isn't going to be happy to see you, Percy. The store got half a million phone calls today from Los Angeles ... something about free appliances."

"Oh, yeah. About that..."

She managed a weak smile. "Just don't make him angrier, all right? Come on."

"Should I.. should I go? I don't want to cause you more to explain with things as they are." I say.

"I'm not sending you away after just learning you're alive and here in front of me. We'll figure something out." 

I pause looking between her and Percy.

"Tell him I'm just a friend of Percy's. I'm not the same as him, I don't live with you and knowing Gabe, he's just going to complain about money if he finds out you have another kid. We can work out details later, right?" I say with a tight smile.

She looked at me with sad eyes. I can tell she wanted to disagree but she nodded her head. We know there's not an easy way to say 'This is my long lost daughter showing up with my ex-fugitive son that you hate after I'd been gone for a month with no memories. Surprise!'

We entered the apartment and the smell hit me like a truck. It's like someone took a sewer and mixed it with an ashtray then poured a beer on top of it, it's disgusting.

Looking into the living room I see Gabe ankle-deep in garbage on the carpet, the sofa was covered in empty beer cans, and dirty socks and underwear were hanging off the lampshades. 

The dirty sewer rat was sitting at his poker table with three of his goons- my bad, his friends.

When Gabe saw Percy, his cigar dropped out of his mouth. His face redder than lava. "You got nerve coming here, little punk. I thought the police-"

"He's not a fugitive after all," our mom interjected. "Isn't that wonderful, Gabe?"

Gabe looked back and forth between us. He didn't seem to think Percy's homecoming was so wonderful.

"Bad enough I had to give back your life insurance money, Sally," he growled. "Get me the phone. I'll call the cops."

"Gabe, no!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Did you just say 'no'? Do you think I'm gonna put up with this punk again? I can still press charges against him for ruining my Camaro."

"But-"

He raised his hand, and our mother flinched.

I immediately realized Percy failed to mention he was beating our mother. I immediately stepped forward ready to kill him slowly with my hands and send him to the Fields of Punishment personally.

He just laughed. "What, punk? You gonna write on me? You touch me, and you are going to jail forever, you understand?"

Confused I look to my right and see Percy had stepped forward too and took Riptide from his pocket. I guess he didn't realize what Gabe was doing to our mom. He's still an idiot for going for Riptide when he knows it doesn't hurt mortals but it's the thought that counts, right? 

"You too, kid. Who the heck are you, anyway? Another delinquent this punk brought back?" Gabe leers at me.

"Hey, Gabe," his friend Eddie interrupted. "They're just kids."

Gabe looked at him resentfully and mimicked in a falsetto voice: "They're just kids."

His other friends laughed like idiots.

"I'll be nice to you, punk." Gabe showed Percy his tobacco-stained teeth. "I'll give you five minutes to get your stuff and clear out. After that, I call the police."

"Gabe!" my mother pleaded.

"He ran away," Gabe told her. "Let him stay gone."

Our mother took Percy and I's arms. "Please, Percy. Come on. We'll go to your room."

I glanced at her and saw her shaking, I decided I'd let her choose how we handle this but there's no way I'm leaving here without some plan for handling this mortal monster.

Percy's room had been completely filled with Gabe's junk. There were stacks of used car batteries and a rotting bouquet of sympathy flowers with a card from somebody who'd seen his Barbara Walters interview.

"Gabe is just upset, honey," mom told Percy. "I'll talk to him later. I'm sure it will work out."

"Mom, it'll never work out. Not as long as Gabe's here."

"I can kill him for you. I have no records in the mortal world and I could kill him with my hands, sword, shield, or any way you'd like." I offer with an innocent smile.

My mom looks at me concerned at my suggestion. I can see the second of contemplation in her eyes before she shakes her head, looking at Percy while wringing her hands nervously, "I can ... I'll take you to work with me for the rest of the summer. In the fall, maybe there's another boarding school-"

"Mom."

She lowered her eyes. "I'm trying, Percy. I just... I need some time."

Next to Percy, a package appeared on his bed. We look closer at the battered cardboard box and realize my handwriting is on the slip. Medusa's head we sent to Olympus, Gods I forgot we even did that, much less remembered to ask about their reaction. 

I look to Percy, remembering Poseidon telling him that he'd have a choice to make soon. This was that choice.

I looked at my mother. "Mom, do you want Gabe gone?"

"Nerissa, it's not that simple. I-" 

"Mom, just tell us. That jerk has been hitting you. Do you want him gone or not?" Percy asks .

She hesitated, then nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yes. I do. And I'm trying to get up my courage to tell him. But you can't do this for me. You can't solve my problems."

I could solve her problem. I wanted to slice that package open, plop it on the poker table, and take out what was inside. I could start my very own statue garden, right there in the living room. Percy and I looked at each other, knowing that it's exactly what a Greek hero would do in ancient times. It's what Gabe deserves.

Then I thought of Artemis and her hunt. One of the things she taught me was sometimes you have to let the hurt decide how they heal if they're able. I just met my mom and as much as I'd love to solve this for her I know she needs to beat this monster herself if she ever wants to walk away from it after.

"I can do it," Percy told our mom. "One look inside this box, and he'll never bother you again."

She glanced at the package and seemed to understand immediately. "No, Percy," she said, stepping away. "You can't."

"Poseidon called you a queen," I told her. "He said he hadn't met a woman like you in a thousand years."

Her cheeks flushed. "Percy-"

"You deserve better than this, Mom. You should go to college, get your degree. You can write your novel, meet a nice guy maybe, live in a nice house. You don't need to protect me anymore by staying with Gabe. Let me get rid of him."

She wiped a tear off her cheek. "You sound so much like your father," she said. "He offered to stop the tide for me once. He offered to build me a palace at the bottom of the sea. He thought he could solve all my problems with a wave of his hand."

"What's wrong with that?"

Her multicolored eyes seemed to search inside me. "I think you know, Percy. I think you're enough like me to understand. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. I can't let a god take care of me ... or my son. I have to ... find the courage on my own. Your quest has reminded me of that."

"Our mom is a queen among mortals," I state. "And a queen is in charge of deciding when, how, and who fights her battles. We have to let her do this herself, Percy." 

"Nerissa-" Percy tries.

"I understand, Percy. I was ready to make this apartment a mini Fields of Punishment for Gabe until I sent him to the real one, but we inherited strength, resilience, and patience from our mom, that much is clear. She can do this her way, and if she needs help she knows two people who will gladly do it."

We listened to the sound of poker chips and swearing, ESPN from the living room television.

"I'll leave the box," Percy said. "If he threatens you ..."

She looked pale, but she nodded. "Where will you go, Percy?"

"Half-Blood Hill."

"For the summer ... or forever?"

"I guess that depends."

They locked eyes, and I sensed that they had an agreement. We would see how things stood at the end of the summer.

"And you, Nerissa? There's still so much I want to learn about you, where you have been all these years and what you've gone through."

"I have my own duties the fates have given me. I'm... still unsure of where I will be going but I think Half-Blood Hill, for now, sounds like as good a plan as any. I'm not going away forever. You won't lose me this time." I tell her.

She brings me and Percy into a tight hug. 

"You two will be heroes. You'll be the greatest of all." She tells us kissing our foreheads.

Percy took one last look around his bedroom. I had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing it again. Then we walked with our mother to the front door.

"Leaving so soon, punk?" Gabe called after Percy. "Good riddance."

I had one last twinge of doubt. How could I turn down the perfect chance to deal with him? I was leaving here without saving my mother.

"Hey, Sally," he yelled. "What about that meatloaf, huh?"

A steely look of anger flared in my mother's eyes, and I thought, that's my mother. A queen among men.

"The meatloaf is coming right up, dear," she told Gabe. "Meatloaf surprise."

She looked at us and winked.

The last thing I saw as the door swung closed was our mother staring at Gabe as if she were contemplating how he would look as a garden statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Small filler chapter I'm sorry. I just wanted the camp scene alone separate form this. I'll try and post these super close together I promise.


	27. Glass Hous

Returning back to Camp was a lot more than I ever expected. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were the first campers to return alive from a quest since Luke, so everyone treated them as the heroes they were. What I hadn't expected was for myself to be included in the celebration. Apparently, Chiron told the camp I was sent on a quest by Zeus himself to watch over Percy's quest which explained my absence. I was really thankful for that but I knew I was going to have to tell the Camp just why I was sent on a solo quest by Zeus when my brother was already on one. Nonetheless, according to camp tradition, we wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in our honor, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where we got to burn the burial shrouds our cabins had made for us in our absence.

Annabeth's shroud was so beautiful-gray silk with embroidered owls-Percy told her it seemed a shame not to bury her in it. She punched him and told him to shut up.

Being the son of Poseidon, Percy didn't have any cabin mates other than me, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make his shroud. They'd taken an old bedsheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle. 

He had fun burning it.

My laurel was made by the Hermes cabin, with beautiful pearls and sea green flowers decorating it. I noticed the smiles from Aphrodite cabin when the Stolls handed it to me, so I assume they helped design it. It felt wrong to burn one of the first gifts I'd ever gotten from such amazing friends, but hey who am I to go against tradition?

As Apollo's cabin led the sing-along and passed out smores, Percy and I were surrounded by our old Hermes cabinmates, Annabeth's friends from Athena, Allora who was definitely adjusting to camp life, and Grover's satyr buddies, who were admiring the brand new searcher's license he'd received from the Council of Cloven Elders. The council had called Grover's performance on the quest "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns-and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past."

The only ones not in a party mood were Clarisse and her cabinmates, whose poisonous looks told me they'd never forgive Percy for disgracing their dad, and I felt awful knowing I couldn't help Ares.

Percy didn't seem to mind.

Even Dionysus's welcome home speech wasn't enough to dampen his spirits. "Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that. And it seems Nancy Johnson was competent as well. In other announcements, there will be no canoe races this Saturday...."

Everyone was buzzing with excitement that I decided to stay behind at the campfire with the older kids again and given that these were all the people I considered my friends, it was a good time to come clean.

"I have to tell you guys something," I start.

They all turn to look at me, concern on their faces.

"I have lied to all of you and want to apologize, I didn't technically have to lie to you all, but Zeus highly recommended it. See Zeus did send me on a quest to watch after Percy as we retrieved the master bolt but... I was given that quest before I came to Camp Half-Blood." I say looking up at all of their reactions.

"What are you saying?" Luke asks skeptically.

"The past that I told you all... isn't the truth. When I was a year old the Olympian council found out about my birth. Poseidon lied about Percy and I's birth leaving the Council to believe I was the sole child. He took me to Olympus to be killed but something changed their minds. To this day, I don't know what."

"Then what happened to you if you didn't go back with Percy. He said he thought you died when really your father took you to Olympus?" Silena asks me.

"I was made a ward of the Gods. They allowed Poseidon to take me to Atlantis for a few years but I would be looked after by all of the Olympians to assure I was loyal to all the Gods, not just my father. There was some political drama and I had believed Poseidon disowned me so I was taken in by Zeus and Hera to live in Olympus. I have been trained by or met all of the Olympians, all of your parents. I was never aware of Percy existing or our mother still being alive. They told me she died in childbirth. When Zeus sent me here, it was because there was a questionable demigod that appeared and I was meant to find out his innocence or guilt in the theft. It just so happened that he ended up being Percy, my brother."

"So you're telling me, our parents, who barely interact with us, have been raising you on Olympus?" Luke said angrily, shocking the other campers.

"It's not like I had a choice, Luke. I've been the Gods' pawn since I was a year old. I didn't learn any other way of life than what they told me to do. Some were kinder than others and became family, but you should know the Gods don't do anything without their own benefit. I'm not sure what they plan for me. I could have stayed on Olympus and never returned here, but-"

"But what? You wanted to see how the other half lives? In constant abandonment?" Luke yells at me as he stands up.

"Luke, calm down." Travis defends immediately shifting closer to me along with Connor.

Tears begin to fall down my cheeks, I never expected Luke of all people to be this angry with me.

"Seriously, man. She's trying to tell us the truth. It may be a shitty truth, but at least she's got the guts to tell us to our faces." Clarisse defends grabbing Luke's arm to pull him back.

"The truth? How do we even know that's what she's telling us? What proof do we have? We already know she's a liar." He counters pulling his arm out of her grip.

"She's telling the truth," Percy interjects.

"Oh, like we'd believe her brother."

"Luke, Nerissa is telling you the truth." Annabeth tries.

"You too, Annie?" he asks in disbelief.

"Ask Chiron or Dionysus. Luke, I know that I've broken your trust and hurt all of you but I couldn't continue to lie to you all if I didn't have to. That's why I came back! This camp, and all of the people I've met here... they made me feel at home. Safe and wanted without expecting anything from me. I couldn't take that for granted and allow everyone to keep believing the lie I had told."

I stand and wipe the tears that had begun falling.

"If all of you would rather I leave, I'll understand. I don't want to, but I'm not here to be selfish anymore. If anyone has any more questions I'll freely answer them. Tomorrow night after the bonfire I'll ask your decision. If you want me to leave, that's what I'll do." I tell all of them.

"You can have my vote now. Leave." Luke says with a sneer.

Without another word I turn and walk back to the cabin. As soon as the door closes behind me I break down in sobs, falling to my knees. I hardly hear the angry waves on the shore or the thunder that fills the sky over my cries. I stay like that until I have no more tears to cry, no more voice to sob, and no more energy to stand. The last thing I remember that night is the arms that lifted me up and placed me on my bed as everything went dark.

* * *

_You're a fool! Do you know what you've done, boy?_

_I didn't mean to-_

_You've jeopardized one of my greatest plans!_

_How is she supposed to-_

_Silence! She's here._

_Here?! Now?_

_Go. Fix your mistake. Lest you become useless to me._

* * *

I wake with a start. Sitting up and looking around my surroundings I think on the voices I just heard. Unsure of what they meant I ignore it, it doesn't seem important right now. The sun just began to rise over the horizon, casting the cabin in a warm gold. It should have brought a smile to my face. It didn't.

Looking to Percy's bed I see him sleeping soundly, limbs splayed in every direction and oblivious to the world around him. I wonder if I should crawl back under the covers to hide from the world for a few more hours. Maybe I can hide in the cabin all day?

Birds songs fill my ears and I see two bluebirds dancing just outside the window. Well, if the birds are up, I guess that means I should do the same. Throwing the covers back I notice I haven't changed out of the clothes from the campfire last night. Right, Percy must have put me in my bed when he got back. Not in the mood to shower I grab a change of clothes and run to the bathroom, unworried about Percy waking up from any noise I make. That boy could sleep through a hurricane.

Looking at my reflection I see a pale and hollow version of myself. My eyes are still puffy but I have bags under my eyes. The natural color I've always had is gone. My rats nest of hair is the only thing I have the energy to fix. After brushing my teeth and changing into my orange camp shirt, jean shorts, and tennis shoes I decided to walk by the lake. Stepping out of the cabin I notice how quiet everything is, it's unnatural when the camp is always filled with life and noise.

I walk until the orange morning glow turns to a blue sky, a few clouds beginning to appear here and there but always passing over the valley. It's a blessing most days but right now I just want it to be as gloomy as I feel. Eventually, I sit on the far side of the lake just as groups of campers are getting up. They head to the pavilion for breakfast with their siblings but I stay where I am, I certainly couldn't stomach any food right now. 

I spend a long time with my feet just touching the water on my little shore, playing with the sand as I think about how everyone will treat me once I stop hiding. I don't know if I'm brave enough to face them. Luke's words telling me to leave still ringing in my ears. 

"You missed breakfast. And we're halfway through lunch. How are you going to be a better fighter than me if you don't eat?" A daughter of Ares taunts as she plops down next to me. 

I stay silent, continuing to stare out to the water. If I meet her eyes I'm sure I'd start crying again. She tried to say I was brave for telling them the truth last night. It doesn't change the fact that it was still wrong in the first place.

"We've been wondering where you were all morning. Toilet boy said you were gone when he woke up so we've been worried about you."

I roll my eyes at that notion.

"Hey, brat, don't roll your eyes at me, it's true. Believe it or not, we don't agree with Luke. He probably didn't agree with most of what he said either. It's the whole abandoned by his dad and mommy issues he's projecting onto you."

"What?" I ask looking over.

"The princess speaks!" Clarisse laughs before noticing my grimace to the nickname. "You know it's kinda funny how the Stolls nicknames for you were a lot more accurate than we realized. They laughed about it this morning at breakfast with the little Hermes kids."

"Yeah," I say smiling at all their teasing and thinking of the little kids at breakfast reactions to when they found out. 

"So... raised on Olympus?" She asks and I nod my head. "What was that like?"

"Well, I thought it was amazing until I came here. Up there it just felt like I was being used but I didn't know any better. Here..." I sigh, "Here I was just Nerissa. I was allowed to have fun and nobody used my title against me or for them. The time I was here before the quest... was the most fun I've ever had in my life." I smile looking across the water at the camp. 

"I'm not gonna lie, I was angry when you first told us. Especially after what happened to my dad."

"I'm sorry about that. I should have been there to help him."

"Yeah, the little punk ended up telling us you weren't there when he fought my dad, but you guys had gone off during a side quest. What did he say?"

"He was letting me ask questions about my past. Things that the gods had been lying to me about for a while. And then I realized something was wrong with him. I didn't know it was that bad until after the Underworld. Your dad... he's like a brother to me. He trained me a little when I was younger. I claimed that my 'adoptive mother' was a daughter of Ares because I didn't want to credit anyone else with the gifts he gave me. Well, Hephaestus made them at the request of Ares but still."

"Wow, Hephaestus did something for Ares for you? Never thought I'd hear of that happening."

"Yeah. That's another thing I've never understood. They always said I improved Olympus and that's one of the reasons they wanted to keep me up there and involved with everyone. I even helped Zeus and Hera's marriage apparently after they took me in."

"Not gonna lie I don't see what's so special about you," Clarrise says with a straight face making me laugh as she reveals a smirk.

"Heck if I know." I shrug.

"Wait, dude, seriously?" She asks.

"What?"

"You don't see it? You're this freak of nature who's goofy as heck but skilled in a shit ton of different stuff. Not to mention you never judge anyone else, you're nice to everyone right off the bat. How you're such a people person, it looks exhausting.."

"I- What?" 

"I thought you were the smart twin. Guess I was wrong." She shrugs standing up.

"Hey!" I defend tossing sand at her which she easily dodges.

"Seriously, Nerissa, that past you lied about doesn't change the fact that we know the type of person you are. We don't want you to leave. And if you follow me to get food before lunch ends you'll see just that."

I look up at Clarisse and realize out of all the people that could have come to tell me this, the fact that it's coming from her makes it that much more... everything. She reaches out her hand to pull me up and I let her. 

Just as we begin walking back she places a hand on my shoulder, "If you tell anyone I was sappy, I'll beat you to a pulp."

"Aww, Clarisse, of course I will," I assure before sprinting across the sand with her chasing me.

She knows I'm kidding as we laugh racing to camp. 

To the home, I don't have to leave with the friends that I love.

You know, I take what I said about the weather back, I'm glad it's always sunny here.


	28. Grow and Learn

We raced until the Pavillion was a few feet in front of me. I came to a halt, Clarisse almost running into me at my sudden stop.

"I don't know if I can do this," I tell her before looking to the ground.

"Only one way to find out, Nerissa." She tells me placing a hand on my shoulder.

Nodding my head she pushes me forward. Walking in I hear the conversations becoming hushed. I keep my eyes trained to the marble floor as I walk to the Poseidon table, I wasn't sure where else to go. Just as I reach the bench someone called out for me. 

"Nee!" Silena shouts and arms immediately wrap around my waist. "We were so worried about you!"

"We were scared you left camp after nobody saw you for half the day! Don't do that again!" Drew tells me.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. After last night I just, I was scared to face everyone."

"Ah come on, princess." "You have to have a little more faith in us!" The twins say walking up standing behind the Aphrodite siblings.

"You guys... aren't mad at me?" I ask them.

"We were shocked that's for sure but hey, we know you didn't really have a choice. You didn't know us when you first came here and ultimately you lied during the quest to still protect us and your brother. You're a hero, Nerissa. But, more importantly, you're still our friend. Your past doesn't change that you care about us just like we care about you. You're still Nerissa."

"Thank you, guys. I'm so sorry for lying to you all. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. It felt awful when I realized how kind and amazing you all are." I tell them starting to tear up.

"Hey, now! None of that! Looking at you I can see you've already cried enough for the rest of the year. For now, why don't we sit with you as you eat and you can come back to Aphrodite cabin with us and we'll fix you up?"

"That sounds amazing. Hey, have you guys seen, Percy, Annabeth, or Allora anywhere?" 

"Percy went off with Annabeth a while ago but I think Allora is with Lee at the Apollo table," Drew tells me.

"Nerissa!" I hear someone screech before I am tackled into the bench with a hug. "Stop running away! I thought this was New York all over again and I was gonna beat your butt!"

Laughter filled the table and it took me a second to realize that the person laughing was me. Everyone looked shocked but soon began smiling or laughing with me.

"That's the beautiful smile we love," Travis says sliding into the seat to my right while Connor sits on the other side of Allora to my left. They make eye contact and blush before looking back to the table. Travis and I share a smirk noticing their reactions. Lee followed Allora over placing a hand on my shoulder in greeting as he walked to the other side of the table.

"She's been worried about you since the campfire. SHe's been talking my ear off all morning." He teases.

"Hey! My best friend dropped a bombshell and then got yelled at by some dumbass jerk who you wouldn't let me skewer with a quiver of arrows, so, yes, talking your ear off is your punishment for that." She says proudly placing an arm around my shoulders. I laugh at the silver archer.

"Allora will you come with me to the Aphrodite cabin after lunch?" I ask her with puppy dog eyes.

"Nissa... I don't know if-" she starts, removing her arm from my shoulder.

"Of course she's coming!" Silena answers.

"We've been trying to get our hands on her beautiful hair since she arrived at camp!" Drew pipes up.

"Just go easy on her, please." Connor defends surprisingly most of the table. We all giggle as he blushes, apparently, he surprised himself with the words too.

The table fills with random conversation as I eat, I felt bad that I was the only one eating so I tried to eat my sandwich quickly. Lunch was almost over anyhow. As I finish the last bite I look up and see the conversation had died down Everyone looked like they wanted to ask more about my past but they didn't know how I'd react.

"I told you all last night I'd answer any questions you have, and I know you all have questions. But first, how much did my brother and AB say after I left the campfire?"

"Uh not much. Percy did most of the talking about your past but he is a pretty bad storyteller so we were kinda confused but got the gist. Annabeth told us about when you guys were in the Underworld and said your aura changed. That you became what we heard on field trips about. We thought there was a minor goddess who was becoming Ward of Olympus but we didn't know more than that. Guess that was you this whole time, right." 

I nodded my head before debating how this would be easiest. I didn't want to have to repeat information unless I had to. "Alright, so we have two options here. Option one is I tell you my story and we save questions until the end. Option two is you start with questions now and I'll answer all of them."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather her tell us the story because it'll answer the questions as we go." Silena offers.

Everyone nods their head so that's what I do. I tell them everything from when I was taken to Olympus, raised in Atlantis, sent back to Olympus to train, then the issue of rumors in Atlantis reaching Olympus. I told them how I overheard them talking about it and ran into Allora then met Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Grover. How when I came back I was asked to stay on Olympus. I helped the Gods' relationships with each other and they wanted to make Olympus my home and right. I stayed with Zeus and Hera and continued training after I basically renounced Poseidon's claim on me and chose Zeus in front of him. 

"YOU WHAT!?" Chorused from the table at that part.

"Yeah, looking back I'm surprised there wasn't another World War because of that... oops?" I supply with a sheepish smile.

"I swear!" Connor and Travis say in unison as their heads plop onto the table.

I continued telling them about how I didn't know the bolt was stolen until I came here on a quest because I was grounded from pranking the Ares (another round of disbelief from the table) and that I didn't know that Percy was the camper I was sent to investigate. I explained how my past had been hidden from me and when I came here I was even more scared to tell the truth about my past since I didn't know what that was anymore. Next came the quest and how I was still technically on my own quest and Percy didn't pick me, I was allowed to leave to join them. The story of the quest has already been told so I just told them sparknotes version of the conversation with Poseidon in the throne room. 

"And then I came back here with Percy and you guys know the rest!" I finish smiling shooting finger guns at them all.

"Holy Hades..." Drew and Silena say in unison. 

"Nerissa, are you sure you're okay?" Travis asks me and the lack of a pet name catches me off guard.

"Seriously, I don't know how you're still so positive after all that.." Connor says.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop that all of you! I'm fine, okay? Yeah, it's not the best but it's not the worst either. I wouldn't have changed anything because it made me who I am today! That's the thing about bad things happening to you. You can wish they change but ultimately, you grow stronger and wiser in the aftermath of those bad things. You use your growth to help others. The same way you'd want others to help you if you're not okay. The way you guys have already done for me." I tell them looking at each one in the eyes as I speak.

"Hmm, actually I take it back," I say shocking them. "I would change one thing and that's being able to kill Percy's stepdad. The bastard."

"You don't have to worry about that. Mom already took care of it." Percy says laying a letter in front of me and he wraps his arms around the top of my shoulders.

"Is she okay?" I ask quickly picking up the letter she wrote for both of us.

"Yeah, she's good." He says resting his chin on the top of my head. "Are you?"

I pause and take in all the friends around me and the more that aren't at the table but care for me just as much. 

"Yeah. I think I'm better than I've been in a very very long time." I smile.

"Well now that you're better on the inside let's fix you up on the outside. It's been a rough time for you, clearly." Drew says.

"I know you meant it sweet but how rude!" I laugh throwing a french fry at her.

"We should head out tho, we got to get you two ready for dinner!" Silena says as she and Drew get up and take us hostage.

"STOLLS! SAVE US!" We shout as they just laugh.

"Have fun!" They yell back as the other boys just wave too.

"There will be revenge!" Allora threatens. 

"Sweet, sweet revenge!" I promise as we give them the most deviant grins before turning around and following the girls to cabin number 10.

* * *

"So you and Connor huh?" I ask Allora, passing her as I exit the shower.

"So you and Travis, huh?" She retorts causing me to trip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I say as a blush creeps up to my face.

"Oh right, it's you and Lee, my bad." She says nonchalantly while brushing her wet hair.

"Excuse me?" 

"Well before you got back we thought it was you and Luke." Silena chimes in.

"Nope. I veto that one after last night. I still want to kill him." Allora states.

"Well, word going around is he almost got beat up by the stolls for last night once they got back to the Hermes cabin."

"They what?" I ask.

"Hmph, another point for Connor. And Travis for you." The silver girl winks.

"Nobody is interested in me. You're acting like a daughter of Aphrodite now."

"Hey! It's not our fault kids of Poseidon are oblivious as heck." Silena defends.

"And you really don't think every guy in camp is drooling over you?" Drew asks skeptically.

"Nope. There's no reason they should. I mean.. look at me. I'm nothing special." I reply with a shrug.

"Of course, your highness. You're right there's absolutely no way you're beautiful, powerful, smart, and funny. Why I thought so, Hades only knows." Drew says rolling her eyes walking to grab something.

Allora and Silena just laugh as I blush and continue brushing out my hair.

"Maybe I should cut off all my hair? It takes forever to blowdry." Allora says with a pout sitting on the bench.

"Hmm I like it better long but then again I always get to do this when I'm not hiding my powers. I say taking my hands and flicking them through my hair starting at the nape of my neck. By the time my hands reached the end the water was gone leaving my hair dry.

"I hate you, you know that? It even has volume. How the heck did you do that? Can you do mine?" Allora fires off.

"You really did become a chatterbox since finding camp." I tease walking over to do the same to her hair.

"Oh says the one that finally learned how to smile and have friends when coming to camp." She teases knowing I won't take any offense.

But it's always fun to mess with her. "You know I feel really drained after doing my hair... I don't think I can do yours." I shrug walking away from her while a few campers laugh at us.

"Oh come on. For a daughter of the Sea, you're certainly _salty_." She laughs. "And besides I can just blowdry it." She stands walking to the mirror. I snap my fingers while I walk to steal an outfit from Drew causing Allora to turn to me.

"What was that?" She asks skeptically before realizing her hair was now dry. "And this is why we're best friends. You wouldn't have made me suffer like that."

"It's not suffering, Al. It's a hairdryer." I laugh.

"An evil contraption. If we weren't surrounded by Aphrodite kids who would kill me for doing it, I'd have just braided it and let it air dry."

"You're right." Alexander, a son of Aphrodite, says as he walks into the cabin. "We're vicious like that." He says winking at the 'daughter of apollo'

"It's not fair that you two aren't kids of our mom but are still as beautiful as them." Drew pouts sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Drew, you got me beat by 10 leagues. Don't be worried about beauty. Your mom is the one who told me beauty is diverse and amazing but you have something we don't. Every child of Aphrodite is beautiful. It comes with the blood. You literally radiate beauty." I tell her and she smiles nodding at me. Drew is mean to a lot of people but that's because Aphrodite kids have a fatal flaw, they live from praise. She gets it back home but is self-conscious when she comes to camp and lashes out because of it. Silena talked about it with me and ever since I started hanging with them she's been a lot better. 

"Alright well Drew picked out Nerissa's outfit so Allora, you're with me," Silena says.

* * *

"Wow." Allora gasps as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"I had the same reaction the first time. Why do you think I dragged you along? It's a long process, but it's amazing looking at the result."

I took in Allora's [hair](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/398146423308922999/) and [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/361343570094183228/) before looking at my own [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/167125836156976026/) and admiring the [hairstyle](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/727472146044689034/) they did.

"Well looks like we'll be back to watching all the guys fawning over Nerissa but Allora will give her some competition," Selena states falling back on her bed dramatically

"Ha! You sound like your mother. Besides at least you won't have to worry about Beckendorf. He's likely to knock over his cup for the 100th time since he can't take his eyes off you," I tease.

"Shush! He doesn't look at me like that!" She blushes, hiding behind her fingers.

"Yeah, same way Travis and Lee aren't in love with Nerissa. And don't even get me started on Luke!" Drew teases before realizing what she said.

Hearing his name was like a weight chained to my heart, weighing me down. My smile fell only for a second but I knew they caught it. 

"Nerissa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned-" 

"No. I'm fine, Drew. Luke said what he needed to but he doesn't speak for everyone, only himself. I can't fault him for speaking his feelings and I don't want to act like it never happened. For now, however, let's go to dinner, and then we'll have fun at the campfire! Allora gets to sing a song with me." I say with a wink.

"Hey, now! When did I agree to this?" Allora exclaims

"When you agreed to be my best friend of course!" I cheer linking our arms together before walking out of the cabin.

The Aphrodite kids all laugh and follow us as we make our way to the pavilion. I see my friends all spread out and talking before dinner officially started. The Ares kids are talking in a group to the left of the entrance and I wave at Clarisse and her siblings. Most waved back smiling but there was a girl next to Clarisse with fire red hair scowling at me as I passed them. I broke eye contact quickly and walked to the Poseidon table. I have no idea who she was, so why was she glaring at me so hard?

"Hey Neri, how are you doing?" Percy asks as he sits down across from me. I take in his appearance and notice the smoldering holes in his t-shirt that hasn't quite stopped smoking.

"Better than you, I think. I thought you vowed against ever doing the climbing wall again after last time?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Lost a bet with Annabeth. I couldn't read a whole page of Greek without mispronouncing something so for every time I messed up, I had to climb the wall." Percy sighed letting his head flop onto the table.

I laughed at him before responding, "Well, if I'm being honest, it's a win-win for your training. It's an incentive for you to really try at sharpening your mind, whereas, even if you fail, you're honing your strength and reflexes. I had to do some similar training with her mother when I was younger." I tell him. 

"I can only imagine how awful training with Annabeth's mom was given how much she hates our dad. Was this before or after the whole, move to Olympus thing?" He asks.

"Uh, during?" I chuckle. "It was supposed to be a temporary thing and Athena was the first one I trained with besides our father. So I was still loyal to him when I went to her temple and she was not a huge fan of me at first but she eventually warmed to me in her own way. Kind of how Annabeth warmed to us. She's very... intense." I state, thinking that's the best way to describe AB and her mother.

"Yeah, that's one way to look at her," Percy grumbles looking down to his ruined shirt.

I chuckle before looking around as everyone gets seated. My eyes drift to the top of the Hermes table where the Stolls are laughing with their older siblings. At the end of the table are the little kids. They are all climbing onto the benches and laughing at each other. I notice the trouble makers, Caleb and Nixon, that were standing on the benches turn to someone before quickly sitting down. Once they're in their seats I make eye contact with the person that got them down. Of course, it's none other than Luke.

I quickly look away, not seeing his reaction. Part of me is glad I didn't have a chance to see his eyes turn angry like they did last night.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, just hungry and a little tired!" I quickly respond. "Which reminds me, sorry for leaving so early this morning. Didn't mean to worry you."

"I get it, you had a rough night. But I'm glad you're doing better." He says with a small smile. I don't know what I would do without my brother.

Dinner starts and the roar of conversations dull as everyone begins eating. I fill my plate before getting up and sacrificing my food to three Gods.

_Zeus, thank you for giving me time in my return to Olympus and sparing Percy. I will return soon to you and Hera._

The smoke rose and crackled as if lightning were the cause rather than the fire below.

_Poseidon, we spoke of taking this slow and this is my reaching out. I am unsure of what to say but I am glad we spoke on Olympus. Please watch over Percy._

When the smoke rose this time it smelt of the sea.

_Lastly, I pray to you, Lady Hestia, I pray that I continue to allow Camp to become a home for me and ask that you assist me. Allow me kindness and patience in my time here._

This time the smoke rises but does not smell of anything in particular rather the fires blaze with a softer heat as though warming me from the inside rather than licking at my skin.

With my prayers said and done I return to the table and wonder if I should be dreading or looking forward to this bonfire after last night's. Only one way to find out I suppose...

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! Even if after the first few chapters you dislike the story feel free to tell me why! I really want to improve my writing but please be kind with any criticism! And for those who enjoy this story thanks for reading and comment what you liked!


End file.
